Schneewittchen
by angel puppeteer
Summary: AU/ He doesn't believe in Alice and Mad Hatter being madly in love, and Muffin Man who loves the Gingerbread Woman. But he meets her. And desperately, he wants a Happy Ending.
1. The Mother

**disclaimer. **applied**  
note. **thank you my amazing, hardworking beta: _born_reader_.

* * *

_"Frau Königin,_

_Ihr seid die Schönste hier,_

_Aber Schneewittchen ist tausendmal schöner als Ihr."_

_._

_._

A little girl in a school uniform — a black sailor suit with a white necktie and a pleated white skirt, thigh-high black socks and white penny loafers — stood in front of the Prime Minister's office.

The two suited bodyguards exchanged looks of confusion.

The girl — probably aged between 9 or 10 years old — was holding a bloodied katana in one hand and the wooden sheath in the other. Her hair was soaking with blood (they cannot decipher what the color of her hair was) and her left cheek was splashed with droplets of blood. However, her uniform remained bloodless.

"Hello," The girl said while bowing respectfully.

They frowned.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled. "Can I see the Prime Minister?"

They didn't hesitate answering: "No." There was something _off_ with this small girl.

"Why?" The girl's smile, for one thing, was _eerily _innocent.

"What do you want from the Minister?"

The girl's large eyes blinked innocently. "I want his heart."

"…!"

And those large eyes… They were creepy— _disturbingly_ beautiful. They were filled with innocence— _too much, ridiculously— _that _they_ unnerved the full-grown men. Almost frightened or _already_ anxious, they stepped back, eyeing the child suspiciously.

"Please, let me see him."

Her eyes met theirs. Their hearts raced, slowed, then raced again. _What the—_

Green. And… _gold_?

The little girl took a step forward.

They retreated a few steps back.

How could she look so _damn _innocent with those weird eyes? The blood on her hair was thick, _too_ red. Droplets hit the floor as she walked, blood ran down her cheek. The combination was unpleasant.

The guards felt sick. Extremely. Something was _wrong._ Off. A graceful holiness combined with evilness.

"Step _back_, girl," one of them bravely spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you—" The girl was too small to hurt a full-grown adult. "Please, let me see him!"

One of the guards took out his gun while the other called for back-up but no one answered his call. "STEP BACK, GIRL!" the man with the gun yelled frantically. He was starting to _hate those eyes_.

—_stop looking at me!_ His mind screamed, _stop, stop, DON'T LOOK AT ME!_

In his confused daze, he heard faint sounds of carillon.

Faint, but distinct.

Echoes.

…_bells?_ The guards thought.

"I don't want to kill people but I have to! Do you understand?" She saw them cringed at the sight of her eyes.

She lowered her long lashes.

"Do you hate me? You're cringing at the sight of me. Am I hideous?"

They flinched.

"Just…_GO_!"

She lifted her long katana.

"WHAT THE HELL—"

The bells, from the dreamy distance, stopped ringing.

Blood splashed everywhere, hitting the white walls, the wooden floor and her skirt. Two heads soared above only to drop onto the floor with a dull thud. Soon after, bodies thumped the floor.

She blinked as a streak of blood hit her cheeks and nose. The blood pooled onto the tip of her small nose before dropping to the ground. Thick red covered the smooth steel of the katana. Slowly, she wiped her bloodied hand on her white skirt and reached up to grasp the knob of the door with her small hand. The door was heavy, so she had to use her entire weight to push it open.

Her arrival was met by deafening silence.

"Konnichiwa, Prime Minister." Chin-length hair, streaked with red swung forward as she bowed her head. The man sitting on the high-backed, leather swivel chair kept his back to her, facing the window of his office.

After a moment of cold silence, he said, "Hn."

She took a step forward, dragging her long bloodied sword behind her. The sound of the sword scratching the wooden-planked floor was flat, sharp. The sword was long, as long as her whole body.

"I'm here to ease your pain and give you comfort."

.

.

Her eyelids lifted, long lashes lifting.

"Give me your heart."

The man finally turned his chair to face her. Black hair and onyx eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, Minister."

"Thank you."

She smiled. And he found her smile beautiful. "Do you love fairy tales?"

He contemplated what to answer. "Yes."

"Which one?" Her footsteps stopped. Pale skin, like snowflakes, glimmered under the layers of blood.

This time, he said the first story that came up in his mind. "Snow White." It suited the girl's appearance: snow-white skin, red lips.

"_Wow_! You and my mother loved the same fairy tale, Minister." Her smile widened. "What a coincidence." Her voice lowered delicately.

A bead of blood dropped from her cheek to the collar of her uniform. Prime Minister watched this with a deadpanned expression.

_Solitude._

Her pale skin spoke of solitude. Of barren, cold solitude.

_Snow White…_

"But my mother… she said: the ending— that everybody knows, is a lie."

Dark eyes blinked slowly, before focusing on her. "You're here to kill me."

She blinked, almost sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Why talk about fairytales?" he asked silently.

Her lashes lowered, veiling her eyes. "Fairytales are pretty, but if you look closely— really closely, they're full of deceit." Her smile, too— _a lie._ Her voice, too— a _fantasy._ Her eyes, too—

"I don't like fairytales."

He glanced at the black photo frame that housed a family picture, standing at the right corner of his desk. His gaze swept over the organized clutter— Kafka, Capote, Shelley, _Jesus, Interrupted,_ an art book (_Pop Art, Impressionism, _Cezanne), official documents, folders, and—

"They lie."

—a calendar, with a date encircled in red.

_July 23._

Dark eyes swept back to the tiny girl at the middle of his wide office. She looked so small, a tiny statue inside his spacious office. A thin pool of blood gathered under her white loafers. "…_he_ ordered you to kill me."

She stared, like the way dolls stare at you. But this doll was _different_. Not made of glass. But of gold. And snowflakes. And fairy dusts. And mirrors. Her stare mirrored his third heart— his most secretive heart. A smile of angelic innocence made her even more radiant.

"I really have to kill you."

Her eyes shifted colors. And the Minister was dumbfounded. _Such eyes—_

She must have noticed his astonishment. "…why? Is it… my eyes?"

The Prime Minister looked grim. "Yes."

"Oh. Are they hateful?" her small hand gestured at her face.

"I don't hate them."

He was rewarded with a bright smile. "I like you, Prime Minister. You are honest… Your heart is true. And because I really like you, I'll do this fast. I won't make you suffer."

…

_"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"_

…

She lifted a small, thin hand. "Give me your heart."

A symphony of bells.

…

_Who in this land is the fairest of them all?_

…

He closed his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

There was no pain.

Only warmth.

And cold tears.

Her small, delicate voice…

…

"…thank you, Minister. Thank you."

…

A boy with black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin skipped along the corridor. He was tall for his age, with the most unusual hair style that made him stick out in the crowd. His older brother told him to go and fetch his father to have lunch with them. His father was a busy man, an important man in an important building. National Diet Building was like a museum in size, but he knew his way around this place. His father's office was located on the fifth floor.

Abruptly, he stopped, eyes wide. The walls were covered in thick drippy blood, as well as the floor. He moved back, eyes wide in terror as he saw the corpses, dismembered limbs and decapitated heads scattering the floor.

It was the corridor of the Prime Minister's Office.

Waving off his fear, horrified, he ran to his father's room, ignoring the bloody mess. The door was opened and two decapitated bodies were in the doorway. He moved his feet forward but stopped—

A little girl in sailor suit with white necktie stepped out of the room, clutching a sword and a—

Their eyes met.

He stared hard into her eyes: beautiful. As if drowning him, inviting him. He was _helplessly_ drawn to those eyes.

She smiled and he felt his stomach clench. It was such a beautiful innocent smile… and then, she turned and walked away, disappearing to a corner.

He remained standing there, fascinated, staring, drawn in a dreamlike beauty. Suddenly, there were noises and heavy footsteps.

"Commander! We were infiltrated! Taichou—"

"Search the perimeter! Block all exits—"

"Jiraiya-taichou, the corridor—"

"BLOCK ALL EXITS! _NOW!_"

Voices filled the corridor and a yell roared over the hubbub: _"THE PRIME MINISTER IS DEAD! OH GOD! HE'S DEAD! THEY TOOK OUT HIS HEART!"_

His eyes widened. His heart sank into the abyss. His… father… _dead?_ No. No, no… It _cannot _be.

Like in a nightmare, in a slow-motion horror movie, he slowly turned his head around and his eyes found the interior of office. His wide eyes took in the sight.

_Father…_

Bloody,

_Father…_

bloody,

_My… My…_

…father.

As the scene inside the office sunk in, the memory of beautiful large eyes faded.

There was a broken scream.

.

.

_OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN—_

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

.

.

**S**

**C**

**H**

**N**

**E**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**T**

**T**

**C**

**H**

**E**

**N**

.

.

**The Mother.**

.

.

_E__s war einmal mitten im Winter, und die Schneeflocken fielen wie Federn vom Himmel herab. _

.

.

My mother was a beautiful woman. She was intelligent and a talented fairytale book illustrator. However, she was eerie; even I would always feel nervous at her presence.

She would always read _Schneewitcchen_ to me every night. Ever since I learned to understand the things I hear and see, she had read the story to me, reading the same story over and over again. I once asked her to read a different story (in a language I can understand) but she gave me a frightening glare and I didn't speak of changing the story she read to me ever again.

.

.

_Da saß eine Königin an einem Fenster, das einen Rahmen von schwarzem Ebenholz hatte, und nähte._

.

.

I was four when I asked her about my father. I later regretted asking because she ended up slapping my face _so _hard and screaming to my face: how she hated me, how she wished I was never born, how she regretted letting me live, how she loathed my face… and how she hated my _eyes…_

I never hated her. In fact, I loved her even though she was cold and had never looked in my eyes. I even think she didn't know my face.

She never looked at me.

.

.

_Und wie sie so nähte und nach dem Schnee aufblickte,_

.

.

I was nine when she tried to kill me. We were eating lunch in a cafeteria near the Tokyo Church when she suddenly froze, her eyes wide, filled with horror and hatred.

She was looking at me for the _first_ time and I was so happy… But her eyes were popping with madness and I was confused.

What's wrong with me? Do I look like a monster in her eyes? Is there something wrong with my face?

Something was indeed wrong.

Something was wrong with my face.

It was my **eyes.**

"_MONSTER!"_ she shrieked. People around us were stricken at her scream and they gasped as my mother jumped on me and started to strangle me. I was crying with fear.

My mother… I can't believe she actually tried to kill me.

The people inside started to panic— I was turning blue. They had a hard time hauling her off. Finally, two burly men were able to get her off me.

She was screaming: _"MONSTER! MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! KILL HER! KILL HER! SHE'S A _GODCHILD_!"_

I was horrified. She despised me. How could a mother despise her own child? I lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen.

.

.

_stach sie sich mit der Nadel in den Finger,_

.

.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital run by nuns. When they looked in my eyes, they cringed— they cringed in disgust. Soon, everyone— every nun didn't look at me again.

I realized their actions resembled my mother's. But it didn't hurt. They didn't matter. Only my mother mattered to me. My mother… _my mother—_

I ran away from the hospital, looking for my mother. I met a stranger with long hair and snake-like eyes. I instantly liked him. He was the first person who looked in my eyes and didn't cringe. In fact, he gave me smile.

"W-who…are you?"

"My child, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

I was overjoyed. Finally…someone who appreciated my existence.

"Are you looking for your mother?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring you to her."

I smiled and hopped inside his car. He brought me to a renowned hospital in Tokyo.

"It was I who brought your mother here. She needs medical help." He said.

"Thank you."

.

.

…_und es fielen drei Tropfen Blut in den Schnee._

.

.

I found my mother in a white room with a glass window where a visitor can look and see the patient inside.

"Mama!" I cried out once I saw her.

"She can't hear you." He said.

"Mama…"

"You don't hate her?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Even though she tried to kill you?"

"She's my mother. She's all I have. My father… he's gone."

The man smiled. "No. Your father is still alive."

I stared at him, fascinated.

"But he just can't be _your_father."

"W-why?"

"Because he's a father to _everyone_,"

"A father… to everyone? I…I don't understand…"

He laughed. "Your father is a…"

I shivered.

"…priest."

.

.

_Und weil das Rote im weißen Schnee so schön aussah, _

.

.

I watched my mother through the glass. The doctors explained to me that my mother had gone insane, I was 9 but I knew what they were trying to say.

"Will she ever recover?"

The doctor hesitated. "It's up to her."

It didn't give me comfort.

.

.

_dachte sie bei sich:_

.

.

They allowed me to talk to her. I was ecstatic. I ran to her and hugged her around her waist.

"Mama!" I said happily.

She looked down to me blankly. Her eyes were large, and very… dead.

"Mama, it's me!"

She touched my cheek. Her hand was cold. "Do you love me?" I found her question odd.

"I do! I love you very much!"

"Will you do anything for me?"

"Yes! If it's for your happiness, I'll do anything!"

She kneeled down in front of me so that my face was in front of hers. She held my face with both of her hands. Her cold finges caressed my face as she bent down to whisper in my ear:

"Take my heart." She said.

My eyes widened.

"Kill me," She whispered.

.

.

_Hätt' ich ein Kind, _

.

.

I told him about it. He smiled at me while patting my head. "Do what she wished."

"I will kill… _her_?"

"Yes. It's her wish. Fulfill it."

I stared at him. He gave me a knife. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"…I—"

"If you really love her," he smiled, his eyes crinkling. "You'll do it. _You'll do anything for the person you love._"

I took the knife and returned to my mother.

.

.

_so weiß wie Schnee,_

.

.

"_Do you love me?"_

_I do! I love you very much!_

"_Will you do anything for me?"_

_Yes! If it's for your happiness, I'll do anything! Anything…_

She was smiling when I killed her.

"T-thank you…" she whispered, blood trickling down her chin.

"Mama…"

She looked in my eyes _for the very first time_ and she didn't cringe. _Oh, Mama… Mama… I love you, I love you the most! My blessed Mama… _

She reached up to touch my face. "Too much…innocence…"

"Mama… Mama…"

"I don't hate you…" That made me smile. And I was happy.

She was very beautiful. And I love her. I love you. I love you.

"…_Sakura_."

I didn't notice.

I was crying.

.

.

_so rot wie Blut und so schwarz wie das Holz an dem Rahmen!_

.

.

It was raining when Mama was buried. Her tombstone was empty, it bore no name. Now, I'm all alone. Such solitude… it was painful. My father was alive but I can't live with him. A priest was not supposed to have a child…

"Don't be sad, Sakura-chan." He kneeled down before me, his hands resting on my shoulders. "You're not going to be alone." He smiled at me.

He looked… so much like Mama.

"From now on, I'm going to be your new mother."

"…!" I looked up to his snake eyes.

"Together, the two of us will be a happy family."

_Family!_

He touched my cheek. "Starting today, I will be your Orochimaru-jichan."

"O-Oro…chimaru…jichan…?"

"And you will be _my_ Sakura-chan."

"…_your _Sakura-chan…?"

"Hai." He clasped his large hands with mine. "You and I will be a family. I will never leave you. I will never hate you. I will always need you."

"…a… family…"

"Hai. I will be someone who will always need you."

My heart ached. "Someone who will need me… someone who will never leave me… someone who will never hate me…"

"_I don't hate you…"_

He's… going to be _my mother_.

"Hai. Because from now on,"

He held my face.

"…you are my beloved child."

…

…

_"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
_

_Who in this land is the fairest of all?"_

.

.

His beloved child.

I am Orochimaru-jichan's beloved child. I will do anything for someone who will never hate me.

Because I am his beloved child.

That's why when I turned 10 years old, I killed a man with black hair and onyx eyes. I didn't even know his name. But I knew his face. Only his face.

And he's a Prime Minister. I killed him exactly the way I killed my mother.

I took out his honest, most precious heart.

.

.

_"Thou art fairer than all who are here, lady queen…  
_

.

.

**10 years later.**

Kabuto showed her a picture without a name. He smiled and she blinked.

"You know what to do."

She nodded and looked down to the picture of a man with black hair and dark eyes.

"Understood?"

"Hai."

Kabuto smiled. "Orochimaru-sama's last orders,"

She looked up expectantly.

"He said: Come home safely."

She smiled, put on a mask of a half-crying half-laughing clown —_SWOOSH_— and vanished.

.

.

The room was dark, dimly lit by a halogen bulb from a lampshade.

_CRASH_. A sound of shattering glass.

Uchiha Shishui looked up, alarmed. A slim figure leapt through the broken window, crashing down to him, and causing him to hit the floor on his back. He groaned as he felt the intruder's weight pressing down on his chest and a hand grasping his neck. Something cold was pushed hard against his carotid artery.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The voice was soft and angelic.

"I don't know you. I don't even know your name. I don't know why I have to kill you. I don't know why you deserve to die. But this is my mission. I have to kill you."

"Ugh…"

"I'm sorry," The voice said and Shishui closed his eyes as he felt a sword run through his heart.

"…I'm… sorry…"

Silence—

"…can… can I… s-see y-your…f-face?"

The person above him tensed.

"I'm going t-to die anyway… Let me see your e-eyes…"

A moment of hesitation— and a gloved hand pulled up the mask of a half-crying half-laughing clown. It revealed a beautiful face, the face of the person who killed 19 men, 4 children and 2 women in the past 10 years…

A ghost of a smile crossed Shishui's calm face. "Beautiful…"

A puddle of blood was slowly forming under his body. "Your eyes… too much innocence…"

Innocent eyes widened.

"_Too much… innocence…"_

Her mother told her the same thing.

"Too much innocence in those… eyes…" Shishui continued, looking deeply in those eyes of innocence. "Because of that…I don't hate you…"

"_I don't hate you…"_

The assassin bit her lower lip. And slowly, she took out his heart. _CRASH_— the door burst open. And a roar—

"SHISHUI!"

She pulled down the mask to hide her identity.

There were gunshots, deafening and deadly. The assassin rolled off Shishui, diving behind a desk and then peeked through the gap of the desk. _Who?_ The gunman was clad in black and wearing a white mask with intricate red designs.

"SHISHUI!"

The eyes behind the laughing mask widened. _A name…_

Gunshots filled the room.

The assassin pulled two kunais from the holster and threw them with uncanny accuracy, forcing the gunman to duck out of sight. The assassin took a high jump in the air, flipped, while drawing a sword.

The masked gunman had no weapons to block the blade of the sword but – _CLANG!_ — Another white masked figure with spiky hair jumped in front of him, holding up a katana, blocking the assassin's sword.

The assassin was forced to back dive then dove behind a chest of drawers as the two white masked figures drew guns and shot at her.

_CRASH_— Another window shattered. Another slender assassin with a mask appeared, standing on the windowsill, clutching a machine gun.

The two in white masks flung themselves behind the huge sofa as shower of bullets hit the wall behind them. The newcomer holding the machine gun gave her partner a nod. The shorter assassin nodded back, flipped, landing beside the newcomer.

"Mission accomplished."

The newcomer nodded. _Silence_— and then the machine gun was dropped, the heart was thrown and the latecomer leapt backward first, leaving the younger assassin standing on the windowsill.

The two white-masked men cautiously looked up from the sofa to gaze at the assassin bathed in moonlight. The assassin wore a white crying/laughing clown mask and a billowing red cloak with wide hood. They could not tell if it was a male or female.

The assassin leapt backward, down to the treetops below and disappeared to the darkness.

"Shit!" the younger white-masked man ran to the window. "They're gone, niisan."

The older man rushed to Shishui. "Shishui!" He exclaimed, taking off his mask.

"I-Ita…chi."

"We will bring you to the hospital." Itachi said.

The younger man came to Shishui's side. "Shishui-san…"

"Sas…ke…"

"Don't talk." Sasuke said urgently. "Conserve your strength." He took off his mask to reveal a young beautiful face.

"Yeah. Sasuke, call an ambulance." Itachi barked.

Shishui coughed out blood. "N-no need…my heart…gone—"

The siblings shivered. _His heart… gone?_ They looked down to the hollow in his chest. "SHIT! Shishui, don't give up!" Itachi snapped. But they both knew he's dying. The brain will die due to lack of oxygen since the heart which pumped blood to the brain was gone. It was a miracle Shishui was _still _alive after 7-8 minutes.

"You're our current clan leader! We _**are**_ the ONLY _three _Uchihas left!" Sasuke hissed.

"Who did this to you? Tell us!" Itachi said.

The only sound was the dull ticking of an old clock.

"Did you see his face?" asked Sasuke.

A glimpse of the assassin's face flashed to his mind's eye. "Y-yes…" Shishui whispered.

"What does he look like?"

Shishui closed his eyes.

"SHISHUI!"

He was dead.

"Shishui-san!" Sasuke growled, clutching Shishui's shoulder. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were red with three wheels.

"…_kuso._" he roared. "I… I will find you… I swear I will and someday… _I will kill you_."

An image of a crying/laughing clown mask flashed before his fiery eyes.

"I live only to kill the person who killed my family. I will survive to destroy the person behind that mask… who took my parent's hearts!" he swore under his breath.

.

.

_For when my father was found dead in his office ten years ago, Mother's heart broke, died and went with Father to his grave._

Red swirled, wheels moved.

"I will kill _**you**_…!" Sasuke growled.

.

.

The two assassins were crouching on a tree branch. "Are you injured?" the taller assassin asked.

"No."

"Good."

"You came just in time with your machine gun, Colombina-san. Thank you."

"Blah. No need for names like that. Change back to your dress…" The older woman took off her mask.

The red assassin slowly pulled off her crying/laughing clown mask, revealing the face of a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"…Sakura."

.

.

.

.

_O__nce upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of black ebony. _

_And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself: _

…_would that be me that would have a child as white as snow, _

_as red as blood, _

_and as black as the wood of the window-frame._


	2. La tranche de vie

7:23:11.

Kimimaro stood in the vast waiting area of the airport. Arms crossed, face passive, eyelids lowered over his eyes, he waited.

"Kimimaro-_kuuuun_!" an innocent voice called in a singsong tune. He looked at the source of the voice.

She was wearing a white dress with a ruffled hem, a pink plaid wool scarf around her tiny neck, pink sneakers and a wide-brimmed flower-patterned hat.

"Miss me?" she asked, tipping her hat.

He bowed.

"Welcome back to Japan, Sakura-sama."

**One year later.**

.

.

…_and they lived happily ever after._

.

.

**La tranche de vie.**

.

.

9:32:19.

She was like a phantom that walked.

With heavy-lidded eyes, Haruno Sakura walked down the corridor. Her black socks made no noise as her fingers combed her collarbone-length hair. It was thicker, almost wavy, and bangs fell between her bright eyes.

She stopped in front of a shoji door marked with number 21. Sakura tried to listen to the vague voices coming form the other side of the door, but words didn't penetrate.

A day before, she was on a plane from Germany going to Japan. Orochimaru had sent her to Germany a year ago to stay and train with Danzo, a stoic man with bandages covering the half of his body. It was a busy year for her, and thus, Tokyo had been put in a spotlight. Her missions— especially in the middle of the year— became bloodier than usual. Since police began to respond hurriedly, she had to do it quick and _quick_ meant 'lots of blood'.

Tokyo Metropolitan Police had become more alert and faster in response. They made precautions. The security among the high-ranking officials was doubled. Business in the city had gone bad. Businessmen began to flee, fearing for their lives. Even prominent sportsmen, writers, historians and even pianists (she killed a pianist once) ran off, afraid.

A decision was made. Orochimaru ordered her to go to Germany. She wasn't pleased at first. She was in her second year in Waseda University, studying Medicine, but she had no choice.

She left.

Living in Germany for a year had been difficult. The country was beautiful. Danzo-sama even sent her to a famous med school in Munich but she wasn't able to enjoy the privilege. Due to language barrier, she failed all her subjects.

Thinking back, looking at her katana, Sakura concluded that Danzo was stricter than Orochimaru. He taught her well, keeping their relation strictly businesslike. He was reticent and never mentioned Orochimaru's name. _They are not friends,_ she later realized.

As a 'welcome home' treat, Orochimaru gave her a mission. He was smiling when he told her.

"_This is the beginning…"_

She stretched and shifted weight before sliding the shoji door opened with a small smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Ambassador."

.

.

9:32:21.

.

.

**Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha:** Main BRANCH.

High heels thumped against the marble floors, making a sharp echo.

It was a cold, wide corridor with black-marbled floor and walls of two way mirrors. _The number of air-conditions installed was outrageous. _The 24th floor of the MAIN Branch had only one corridor and one door situated at the very end of the hallway. It was exclusive for the Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha CEO and President.

High-heeled footsteps stopped in front of the wooden baroque two-door entrance marked with a plaque that said in English:

_Uchiha Corporation CEO and President_

Overhead, security cameras zoomed, rotated and clicked. The door was opened. Footsteps were heard again. The doors closed. For a while, the visitor was blinded with sunlight and when her eyesight adjusted, she thought— _this is a room with a view._

"Itachi."

The President didn't look up.

.

.

Ambassador Ammakatsu Kaizen and his associates looked up from their teas.

The sliding door slid close with a dull thump and in front of him stood a girl in a white blouse, black ribbon and a black jumper skirt that went down to her knees. Black socks. Pale, thin legs. White arms. A katana in right hand. Thin neck, pale face and pale red hair.

She was short and slim, but well-endowed.

Silently, the girl walked across the room, approaching Ammakatsu. Hungry eyes followed her, staring lustfully at her backside. She stopped in front of Ammakatsu who drawled. "A young girl…" He loved _young_ girls with large breasts.

She smiled, "Ambassador."

Ammakatsu grinned, like a dog with a piece of meat. She looked so young, _so_ innocent, _so_ luscious. The girl smiled again. Her innocence was so seductive that Ammakatsu could not help but growl: "You… get down… get the fuck down on your knees—" he said while standing up.

"Shh… I will give you what you want." She whispered. "_You_ get down to your knees." Eyes wide with lust, the Ambassador obliged, getting down on his knees, peeking up to her skirt. He saw her eyes twinkled. "Have you seen enough?"

"Not yet, darling."

Suddenly, the girl lifted her skirt, showing him what he wanted to see: thighs and panties.

"Stare. Stare as much as you want for this will be your last." She said softly, looking down at him. Ammakatsu looked up into her creepy eyes.

He didn't know what hit him.

"EKKKKKK!"

Blood splattered, making a thick line across the paper walls. Men gawked in horrified amazement. Eyes followed the soft, graceful bounce of Ammakatsu's decapitated head, until it rolled slowly and stopped.

Wide, bloodshot eyes stared.

With a blank gaze, the girl watched the cleanly cut neck spurt jets of blood and satisfied, she proceeded with digging the heart out. Frozen with terror, they watched the girl slice her victim up.

Finished with her task, she slowly turned around to face her other targets. The order was to kill ONE man but the first rule of the thumb was to eliminate witnesses.

"How about you, gentlemen, have you seen enough?"

They stared wild-eyed, watching her bloody sword and the faintly beating heart.

One of them broke the _magical _silence— a grave mistake.

"_AHHHH—_"

A kunai hit his throat. Promptly, silence returned.

Trembling, the spectators watched the girl sigh and drop the heart. She rose to her full height and raised the katana in front of her face, the blade covering her one eye.

"Let's begin,"

Her right eye widened and gleamed.

"…shall we?"

.

.

10:00:01.

.

.

"Ambassador Ammakatsu Kaizen."

Tokyo Metropolitan Police agent Rock Lee winced and scrunched up his nose as the choking scent of blood filled his nostrils. Standing next to him was his mentor and idol, Maito Gai. Chief Police Jiraiya was bending over a decapitated body, his brows meeting in the middle.

Kurenai continued, "There are a total of six bodies including the Ambassador's."

"Hmm…" Ebisu narrowed his eyes. "The people were killed by a katana."

Asuma bent over a corpse. "It must be a splendid katana." He wrinkled his nose, unperturbed by the smell. "It doesn't leave the flesh jagged."

"It's…_scary_," Iruka said with a shiver.

_This method… _Jiraiya thought with a frown. _Just like the way the Prime Minister was killed 11 years ago. _The Chief Police straightened up. "Yo, take care of the rest here, gotta make some phone calls."

.

.

The office of the Uchiha Corporation CEO and President was enormous, immensely wide with a dome ceiling and _boring—_ Naruto once quoted— interior design. So plain, so black, so _Uchiha_. The walls and flooring were made of black polished marbles, making an illusion of refraction across the floor. The domed ceiling was a gigantic mirror with embossed Uchiha family emblem: the fan. The room was cold— _like the rest— _no, the _remaining members of the Uchihas—_ and bare, except for the desk, a swivel chair, a video phone, and a massive plasma TV screen embedded on a wall.

Impatiently, Tsunade tapped the desk. "Itachi," she said. The President remained facing the ceiling-to-floor glass wall, staring at the space between the Rainbow Bridge and Tokyo Tower. "As the new head of the clan_—_"

"It isn't a clan," The president interrupted flatly. "It's me _and_ Sasuke." The swivel chair was turned slightly to face her. "Do you call it a clan?"

"You've always been smart."

Itachi shrugged.

"We're doing everything we can to track down the person responsible for the Uchiha murders but the chance of finding the killer is almost…" she paused, unable to continue her sentence. "Itachi?" he was staring in the sky again.

"I just realized that Shishui let himself be killed. That idiot…"

"Why do you think so?"

"It was obvious he didn't fight back."

"… or the killer was just too quick. Plus, Shishui was not trained to kill."

Last year, the 11th Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha CEO and President Uchiha Shishui was murdered. That year, Itachi was assigned to be the new president (since Sasuke _vehemently _refused to work in the corporation) and eventually resigned from being an ANBU.

As White Rabbit.

Thick lashes lowered. "Who's next in the death list? Is it me or Sasuke?"

"It would be _you_." _Tactless,_ Itachi thought flatly. "…technically, you are the _clan _leader (Itachi's left eye twitched) and the corporation's president. If you noticed the trend, _they_— whoever they are— go after the _President_ then the family members of _that_ President before killing the rest."

Tsunade placed a hand on her right hip.

"Chances are, you'll be the next."

She remembered the day— _July 23__rd__— _and of all the _fucking _dates— when she received the shocking news, a yell from a two-way radio— _"THE PRIME MINISTER IS DEAD! OH GOD! HE'S DEAD! THEY TOOK OUT HIS HEART!"_

Jiraiya was the captain of the elite team of bodyguards that guarded the Prime Minister.

"…it started when your father was killed 11 years ago. The series of murders began that year. The cycle of Uchiha tragedy is like an endless waltz. Every year, two to three Uchihas were killed either by assassination, cold murder or _accidents_. Whoever killed the Prime Minister…"

"…is the same person who perpetrated every Uchiha murder." Itachi finished for her. "No. Not all." His voice changed. "My mother is special."

Tsunade fidgeted. The subject was awkward, something that could not be discussed casually. A silence, so thin, filled the enormous office.

_Uchiha Mikoto. _

That lovely, sad woman. The _only _Uchiha…

Gaining her composure, Tsunade said, "The Organization's prime objective is to bring justice to those people who seek it. But truthfully, the Organization exists for the Uchiha Family."

"…justice," Itachi murmured the word quietly. Dark lashes lifted. Something changed in those dark flat eyes. "Tell that to _my_ mother."

Tsunade shivered and felt a sick knot form inside her stomach.

"Whatever." Tsunade said, frustrated. She always hated family sick tragedies. "I came here to remind you, not to talk about Leaf— _again _— to handle your business affairs very seriously. Your parents and the Uchihas before you_—_" She ignored the flicker of anger in Itachi's eyes. "—worked hard to establish this Corporation. In short, it's your parents' legacy to you and to Sasuke."

"What made you say that I'm neglecting my responsibilities?"

She snorted. "I know you. You come to your office only to stare through that glass wall_._ And oh yes, start reproduction."

Itachi stared. "Excuse me?"

"Start procreation. Breed."

"You're telling me to have sex," He said without blinking.

Tsunade smirked. "Exactly. Do something exciting or your clan will die with you."

"Hn."

Her phone rang (_I love you you love me)_. She scowled, reading the caller ID. "What do you want?" she barked into the phone, her eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Tsunade-hime_—_" the caller cooed.

"Spit it OUT, pervert." She heard Jiraiya coughing.

"Someone was killed."

"So what?" She snapped. "Clean it up."

"You might want to see this." Tsunade raised a brow. Before she could snap another retort, the caller added, "Send Alice and friends. Ichigo Teahouse in Ginza district. Ammakatsu Kaizen."

_CLICK._

After contemplating while listening to the dial tone, she dialed a number.

A cool voice answered at first ring.

"Duchess-sama."

"Caterpillar." She turned her back to Itachi. "Ichigo Teahouse in Ginza district."

"Hai." Hyuuga Neji replied.

She looked outside the glass wall.

Wonderland will shimmer with blood.

And Alice and friends will watch it bleed.

.

.

A single spire, two towers, and the top façade of the apse were visible from the distance. As the sleek, red Mercedes Benz CLS drove closer down the pathway lined with cherry blossom trees, flying buttresses and massive tracery of stained glass windows came in view.

In the late July afternoon sun, the rose windows shimmered.

"You did _what_?" Kimimaro asked who was driving the Mercedes.

Sakura yawned. "Showed him my panties." She said, staring outside of the car window. Her red and black jumpsuit was loose.

"Why?"

"To distract him and the others,"

The car stopped in front of the portico that led to the front door of the mansion. Sakura stepped out and slung her katana pack over her back. Jirobo followed, carrying her duffel bag. Yawning, she looked up.

_The Cathedral of Notre Dame._

The architecture was designed after the French Gothic cathedral. It was as if the cathedral was seized from its foundation and was transferred in Japan. The design was _surreally_ identical from the original. Smaller than the Notre Dame, the mansion, its massive gardens of cherry blossoms, willows, wisterias, fire trees and camellia behind the mansion, and round lake were surrounded by lush forest. Scattered petals lay on the wide pathway (from the main gate to the portico) which was lined with towering cherry blossom trees, now bare and bony. Old branches coiled up in the top to form an archway of cherry blossom branches. The roof, spire and towers of the mansion protruded from the framework of limbs which resembled a thorny shield that surrounded the mansion. Security cameras, computer controlled gates and two watch towers protected this massive property.

A walled citadel. A walled Wonderland.

Sakura smiled, "I feel like Alice in front of this house." She could not even see the top façade of the mansion. _This is not a house, _she corrected herself with an amused grin.

Somewhere, she knew a huge garage housed five expensive vehicles: her red Mercedes Benz CLS, silver Chevrolet Volt, red Maserati GranTurismo, Ferrari 250 GTO and hot pink Enzo Ferrari.

With a wince, she remembered shrieking in _horror_ upon seeing the _pink_ Ferrari (she was only sixteen).

"_You bought a PINK_ Ferrari?_" she hollered. Ferrari was alright but to buy a PINK Ferrari was _NOT _alright._

"_You didn't like the color?" Kabuto asked who was ordered to buy the car. "It perfectly matched your hair."_

"_Matched? My hair is _pink,_ Kabuto." She said, pointing to her head. Even Orochimaru was unimpressed. He told Kabuto to buy a Ferrari but not specifically have it custom colored._

"_Don't complain, Sakura-sama. It's a _FERRARI._"_

"_And it's PINK." She pointed out. "It's supposed to be red." _

_Kabuto smiled. "Well, it was colored to match your hair…"_

Also, there were three racing motorbikes, custom-made designed, two _Yamaha _and a Suzuki.

From the stone porch, a voice welcomed her. "Welcome home, Sakura-sama." Kabuto gave a small bow.

She smiled.

This mansion was called _Uebermensch_: the cathedral, the home, the castle of Orochimaru and his beloved child.

.

.

A man worked in the darkness.

Password:

_Please enter code._

A fingertip tapped the enter key repeatedly.

_Enter._

AMMAKATSU KAIZEN

Long sweeping paragraphs, tables, photographs and graphs appeared.

_Click this icon to print this page._

.

.

The red Mercedes Benz CLS stopped in front of the gateless courtyard. Young adults, carrying totes and backpacks, stopped and stared, some whistled at the sight of the car.

Inside the sleek vehicle, a voice broke the silence. "We're here, Sakura-sama."

.

.

Two pairs of feet came out from the car. Strange green eyes blinked as they looked up to the building before her. It was gateless and had a wide pathway crowded with people.

"Well…" Kabuto said.

"Well what?" she asked flatly. "It's only 7:30 in the morning. It's _too _early. I _should_ be sleeping." She pointed out, wearing sunglasses. "It's just a building Jichan had bought or something—"

"It's Dai-ei University."

Sakura turned to him.

Kabuto smiled. "It's your new school, Sakura-sama."

.

.

Footsteps in the entrance hall.

Shuffle. Shuffle.

"OI, SASUKE!"

Stop. Growl.

"Oi, buddy—" a hand patted his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"It's 7:30AM in the morning, the sun is shining—"

"—it's supposed to shine, _dobe_."

"—and the flowers smell great so why are you looking unhappy?"

Glare. "Maybe because I'm talking to you."

"HEY!"

"Get lost."

Footsteps walking away.

Grin.

"Oi, Sasuke, you should NOT have taken up HUMANITIES, man! You sucked_ biiiiiig_ time!"

The footsteps stopped.

"And you should NOT have taken up a college degree, Naruto. _YOU_ sucked big time."

Cringe. "YOU—"

"Tch."

.

.

Sakura was gaping. _New school?_ She blinked twice and looked up to the University. "It looks…nice."

It was a broad building with who-knows-how-many floors. Four tall buildings surrounded the main infrastructure, a campanile stood in the center, an enormous Garden, a huge library, square theater, a gym and a building for astronomical research stood in the back.

"It is. 95 percent of its students are Buddhists, the remaining 5 are Christians. It offers a variety of courses like medicine, Humanities, law, arts, agriculture, engineering and business." Kabuto explained.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Orochimaru-sama wants you to be a doctor, hai?" Kabuto whipped out a paper. "Everything had been taken care of. Here's your bag and course schedule." He handed her a dark red messenger bag with a long wide strap and a paper. Sakura opened her mouth to ask but Kabuto said: "You're not going to stay in a dormitory. Kimimaro-kun will gladly drive you from the mansion to your new school. And it will be very convenient. Your things are always ready in the car."

"Is it okay with Kimimaro-kun to be my driver?"

"Of course. He takes care of your mess afterwards, after all."

She made a face. "You mean…the 'blood'."

"Yes, now go and enjoy."

"What do you mean?" Sakura exclaimed, panicking.

"It's your first day in school. Good luck!"

"_What_?"

.

.

Naruto was right. He sucked in Humanities.

21 year old third year college student Uchiha Sasuke vaguely remembered how he ended up studying humanities. The course dealt with "being human" or "dealing with human concerns" after all. One thing he remembered was Itachi showing up in his condo unit, three years ago, telling him that he had enrolled him in Dai-ei University, the school which _Uchiha Corporation_ and _Hyuuga Group of Companies_ helped established. Of course, as an Uchiha and part-owner of the school, the tuition fee was free.

Sasuke was_ slightly_ grateful. Itachi was being a "good responsible" older brother but he didn't expect that jolly ol' brother enrolled him in a Humanities course.

How kind.

"_It will help you to be more humane."_

Him saying that infuriated Sasuke. He was expecting a cooler course like business or engineering, not a softie course. He's a _man_ after all. Men didn't go and study Humanities, did they? Men studied _men-_courses.

Annoyed, he trudged towards his first class. He turned to the left corner and something collided with him, throwing him onto his back. That _something_ let out a squeak before falling on top of him. Sasuke growled, annoyed at the cliché. Something soft, round and plump was pressed hard against his chest.

_Round and… plump…?_ He scowled. And there was something lodged between his thighs, pushed hard against his crotch.

_WHAT THE FUCK—_

"Get the hell off me." He growled menacingly. He heard a squeak and a head came up off from his chest with wide eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry—"

His eyes widened slightly. And he felt a small but _very_ painful twitch in his chest upon seeing the stranger's face.

_What the hell…?_

.

.

Sakura winced when she saw a pair of dark eyes looking at her. Not only dark, but very irritated eyes.

"I-I'm… s-sorry—" she repeated.

"Just get the HELL off me, miss." Sasuke hissed, dismissing the painful twitch that emerged from his chest.

She frowned slightly. "_You_ are rude—"

"Who cares?" Sasuke interrupted. And damn her, her knee was on _his _crotch. And it was very uncomfortable, which infuriated him more.

"I _do _but—"

"Do you mind getting off _now_?" he hissed with narrowed eyes. His body was made of hormones after all.

Sakura gulped nervously. "I—"

"Seriously… get off?" He tried hard to ignore the fact that she had a nice face and her knee was… his legs twitched. However, no matter how irritated he was, he could not help but notice the stranger's eyes. They were so astonishingly green that they almost glowed. Large with long lashes. So, so _green— _

A scowl hardened his features when her knee moved slightly and as a reaction of fear, her pupils contracted and that was when he realized that they were _not_ black like a normal pupil.

They were **gold.**

Like… shimmering gold dust. And few golden tints discolored the green irises.

_Those eyes— why do I feel so different? _In fact, he felt odd. Suddenly dreamy. And his stomach was – _what is this?_ Something tender blossomed inside his stomach. A stomachache, he wondered.

It was painful, at the same time, it _wasn't. _

Did that make sense?

"I'm really—"

"Save it." Uchiha snapped, his face clenching as he dismissed the unusual curiosity he felt. He _rarely _got interested. It was difficult to catch his attention, furthermore his curiosity, which was _nil_.

("cos he's _boring _like that," Naruto mentioned once, "And asexual.")

His jaw moved. "Just get off."

"Y-yeah… I'm… uh heavy!" Sakura moved off him, blushing. The man was rude, alright. But being a normal young woman, she knew how to appreciate a good looking specimen.

Watching him collect his bag and walking away, she said, "I'm sor—"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, scowling.

Sakura sighed, bending down to gather her bag and course schedule. _This is terrible! First day and I made an enemy and…_ she looked down to her schedule and winced. _I'm going to be late! This piece of paper does not make any sense! Where's the what? And what? And WHAT?_ She looked up. The guy was still walking down to the hallway. _Uh, bad idea but I have no choice!_

Biting her bottom lip, resolute, Sakura called out. "Hey!" She ran to him and stood in his way.

Sasuke scowled. "What?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed. Even with his scowling face, he was good-looking. "Will you—"

"No."

She offered a confused "What?"

"I said no." He said and smirked.

"Eh? But—"

"I won't go out with you," Sasuke said flatly. It amused him how she changed her expression.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, point-blank. "I was _not _going to ask you out." _WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? GOD'S GIFT TO WOMEN?_

Well, he was.

_That's not the point! _She could not believe the guts of this guy. Insufferable.

Sasuke felt an odd sensation; it felt like he was burning. Literally. Not in lust but in shame.

"I was about to say: will you tell me where I could find my room." She showed him her course schedule. "I think I'm lost."

Shame really was painful. Especially to an Uchiha with a super engorged ego. "… Hn," he said emotionlessly even though inside, he was fighting the urge to curl and sink. He snorted before walking past her, his pace a little quicker than normal.

.

.

Sasuke had been staring down at his empty notebook for thirty minutes, his mind drifting off to somewhere or to… He snorted, his frown deepening. He was snapped out of his stupor when a door slid open.

He looked up, his eyes widening, and he cringed.

"I'm s-sorry… s-sorry!" the intruder squeaked and bolted out of the room. Frowning, their lecturer followed suit.

.

.

"I'm really, really sorry, miss!" Sakura had been apologizing for a couple of times already while bowing low.

The female lecturer stared. _Weird hair._ "It's alright." _After all, girls often DO that to peak at Uchiha—_

"Miss, I think I'm lost."

The professor blinked. "Lost?"

"Hai. I… I can't find my room." Sakura looked ready to cry. Her thirty minutes were spent roaming aimlessly around the building.

"You're a new student? First years are—"

"I'm not a first year." Sakura interrupted respectfully. She handed her course schedule to the woman.

"A transferee? Oh sorry—" _she's small and short._ "—from what school?"

"Um, I was out of the country for a year—"

"You're from an overseas school?"

"Hai, but I started college in Waseda."

"I see."

"Can you tell me where to go?"

"Actually—" The professor checked the paper for her identification. "—you're lucky."

"…eh?"

"Hai. General Psychology— your first class is here." She smiled at the perplexed pink-haired young woman.

Sakura grinned, relieved. "Oh, sugoi… Thank you!"

"No problem. Come inside."

.

.

He didn't know why but his palms began to sweat. Their professor came back, holding a paper. "Well, rejoice. You have a new cute classmate, minna-san." She nodded at the door and the intruder came in.

Someone whistled.

"Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you."


	3. Die Walküre

(grendel would love to be free, right?

monsters would love to be free, right?

…that's why we kill them

we are heroes)

.

.

.

so don't stop

don't you ever stop

_you're a hero_

_heroes free monsters_

(BUT I'M A MONSTER, TOO.)

.

.

**Die Walküre.**

.

.

Exotic. Erotic. Eerie.

Three words that described her. They weren't exactly the nicest but still, she was beautiful, in a weird sort of a way. Not the stunning type. But she possessed a haunting face, a face that cannot be forgotten easily.

_Her face… what a strange face._

Sasuke hid a cringe as his stomach clenched—_fucking stomachache. _It was a sinking feeling, very uncomfortable, but the ache was _different._ It was disturbing and he didn't like it.

"Well, I hope… we can be friends…"

The class (mostly girls, one fourth were boys) was silent and confused. Dai-ei rarely accepts transferees in mid-July.

Leaning back, Sasuke studied her features which he missed evaluating a couple of minutes ago.

The strange young woman wore a button-down blouse with loose elbow-length sleeves, a black ribbon around its collar, a wide-strapped black suspender belt, black skirt, black stockings and black Mary Janes with low heels. In her loose blouse, she looked thin. The way the blouse hung on her frame made an impression that she was curve-_less_. It showed her tiny neck, blue-green spidery veins under alabaster skin and a glimpse of thin collarbones. Her black skirt was knee-length; it was cinched tight around her waist, accentuating her small waist and hips. With two pleats in front and at the back, the black skirt made her looked skinnier.

Her attire spoke of innocence mixed with subtle sensuality. She reminded him of little precocious girls of the late 18th century.

"Um, well…" Sasuke heard her murmur, her face in an uncomfortable frown.

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Haruno, you may sit beside Uchiha."

Sasuke's brows shot up.

"Uchiha, raise your hand."

.

.

Tokyo Metropolitan Police.

"Oi, Lee."

Police officer Rock Lee looked up from his laptop. "Neji!" he called happily, standing up from his swivel chair. "Here for a beer?"

Neji shook his head, mildly amused at the rhyme. "Business," He said in a crisp tone, holding up a clear book. Lee took the clear book and browsed through the pages.

His eyebrows rose. "This is…" Lee looked up from the clear book, frowning.

Neji nodded. "Ammakatsu Kaizen."

Lee looked down to the page again. _'Illegal trafficking of women and children.' 'Transport of illegal drugs.'_ The words were highlighted in page 7.

"Hang on… Did you—"

"No," Neji cut off, scowling as he folded his arms. "Duchess-sama didn't order an official mission that involves Ammakatsu. In fact, the Intelligence Department has no existing files about Ammakatsu. That one—" He nodded at the clear book. "—was gathered last night."

"Last night? You mean, you gathered this much in _one _night?" Lee asked, astounded.

Neji grunted while rolling his eyes slightly. "Are you forgetting something, Lee?" the police officer blinked obliviously. Neji gave a grunt. "Mad Hatter's the Intelligence Department Director."

Lee gave a slow blink then chuckled. "Ah. Of course." The _Mad Hatter. _He met him at least four times in the past and. _He's reticent and good-looking._ Lee thought, _and those eyes! His imperious, wary gaze… such delicate face! He looks a lot like a girl. _

The_ Mad Hatter_ was probably the _deadliest_ (because he's the _maddest_, March Hare said) among the Leaf Org assassins. Truthfully, he was in par with Caterpillar, the _Hyuuga Group of Companies_ second in line successor and March Hare, Mad Hatter's closest friend. _Leaf Organization_ was an underground society composed of trained killers called ANBU.

**A****N**oit thy

**BU**rnt sacrifice

Tokyo Metropolitan Police often collaborated with Leaf, although in secret, since the police force was directly under the command of the government. The government didn't like secret organizations and vigilantes. Alliance with these groups reflected badly on them. However, former employees had penetrated the Police force, like Chief Jiraiya (he was expelled by Tsunade for bringing a woman inside their HQ), Maito Gai (resigned), Asuma (resigned after being scolded for flirting with co-ANBU), Kurenai (resigned; "I'm getting old… I ought to start a family, you know") and Iruka ("I'm tired working at night! I'm tired of looking after Naruto! GIVE ME A BREAK!" and a break he got).

Lee himself had been an ANBU for one year and half but he resigned two months ago. The extreme secrecy made him anxious, and it was his dream to be a _legal_ killer chaser.

"Chotto, does this mean Leaf Org is NOT the only group that plays like Tokyo-based Daredevil?"

Neji shrugged. "I can't tell as of now. The method of killing was different from ours. We _don't _dig hearts, you know."

"Hai… this is familiar… the methodology of slaughter," Lee said, gazing into a glossy picture of the crime scene.

"The heart digging, you mean?"

Lee's eyes flickered over Ammakatsu's body.

"Former Prime Minister Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Shisui. Uchiha Obito and his family. Fuuma Sasame. Fuuma Arashi." Neji recited firmly. "The list was long. These murders are under the file **Unsolved:** Blutvergieben. Mostly, the victims of death were from Sasuke's family." Hyuuga paused. "The Uchiha Clan."

Lee winced. "It's a terrible year."

"A terrible curse."

"Don't say that."

Neji shrugged. "At least we were given a year of peace. However, life is unfair. The _bored_ murderer is back from his vacation."

Lee cringed. "He's _bored? _Was he really that bored to kill a pianist?"

"Nasty hobby, it is." Neji checked the time. "I'm leaving."

"So soon?"

"Unlike you, I don't own my time." Neji replied coolly. "Keep your bowl head out of trouble, Lee."

.

.

The bell rang.

"Now don't forget to review—"

"Hai, hai—"

Moving chairs, stamping footsteps, notes and bags leaving desks, opened doors and goodbyes.

Students filed out of the room, rushing to their next periods. Sasuke glanced to his side, an eyebrow lifting when he found the transferee's desk already empty. He glanced at the doorway and caught a glimpse of pink hair before disappearing through the door.

_She's quick._

He stood up, hoisting his book bag lazily over his shoulder while shoving his other hand inside his jean front pocket. The young adult was about to leave when his keen eyes noticed something under her desk. This time, his eyebrow rose in amusement as he picked the item up.

.

.

Sakura was checking her course schedule ("room 3105, 3106, 3107—") when she heard her name being called.

"Oi, Haruno."

She stopped in mid-step, glancing around. Her face contorted, half in slight annoyance and curiosity. It was her nice-looking seatmate Uchiha. He's not exactly _nice-_looking because he was not nice. His posture reeked with dangerous seductiveness. Not_ nice_. He looked dangerous. Not nice, really. He's rude and sarcastic. Not nice, very. In fact, she was a little scared. There was _something_ about him. Something dangerous. And Sakura decided, he's not someone she would like to get close to.

"Uchiha-san?" Her blushing came out naturally.

"Yo."

A fine eyebrow rose in indignation. "You called me for a _yo_?"

"No, seatmate." _Interesting girl._ Uchiha thought. He held up a pink and white handkerchief.

"Oh." She took the item from his hand. "Yes… thank you."

"Hn."

She bowed respectfully, smiled faintly and turned to leave but Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Wait." He felt her tense up at his touch. Her skin seemed to wrinkle under his fingers, her bones clicking at the mere force of his grip. Their eyes met briefly and Sasuke felt a delicious shiver ran down his spine. Immediately, he let go of her wrist. He was certain he could break it effortlessly. She was so damn unhealthy.

"Uh… what is it, Uchiha-san?" she asked in a small voice, looking up at him curiously.

"I think I owe you an apology." He said.

"Oh." She blinked, and then her eyes narrowed in an acidic look. "You don't look like you're sorry…"

Sasuke was amused. "You want me to get down on my knees?"

"No… kneeling doesn't fit you, Uchiha-san."

"Hn…"

"It's okay." Sakura dismissed. "Really." She added when Sasuke raised a brow. "You hit the floor hard…" She gave him a small smile, it was guarded. Cautious. Thick bangs fell over her forehead, hanging over her eyes untidily. Pastel pink clashed against green-gold eyes.

_Gold eyes._

Sasuke frowned. "Your eyes…" he muttered suddenly, looking down to her eyes with such nerve-racking intensity. _I saw them before. I cannot quite place it._

"What about them?" Sakura asked, suddenly nervous. _Did he know something about godchilds? _She wondered.

"They're unusual."

She stared at him for a while before forcing a smile. "You're _not_ the only one who noticed."

"Hn." Pause. "But they're nice."

Her eyes widened and Sasuke swore they _glowed_. "Thank you. You're the second person who thought they're nice." She smiled sincerely, so earnestly that it struck Sasuke how innocent she looked. Again, so unhealthy. Was she extremely poor, so poor that she can't even buy decent bread? No way. Dai-ei was for the _rich._ Exclusively.

"So, am I forgiven?"

Sakura nodded, smiling widely. "I don't bear grudges anyway. And… I think it was my fault. I… I…" She was blushing brightly all of a sudden. "…uh… I'm heavy so er— you… got— uh…" she stuttered, looking away.

Sasuke smirked. "Your first time to be on top of a man?"

She jerked, her face now matching her hair. "That's none of your business." She said snappishly, turning her head to the side gruffly.

Uchiha smirked and startling himself and most of all Sakura, when his hand shot up to brush the stray strands of pink hair off her face. Instantly, he felt her cringe, her eyes wide as she moved her flushed face up at him. Then, as if burned, she jerked back. Sasuke was startled—_ this girl…?— _he frowned, insulted— _am I frightening?_— he thought with a sweat drop. The girl gulped uncomfortably and instantly averted her gaze. Lowering his lashes, Sasuke lowered his hand.

"You are really different." He said silently.

"You mean I'm weird…?" Sakura said slowly, her gaze fixed on his shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke watched her expression. _This feels weird…_ "Strange. You are strange."

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, her lashes cloaking her eyes. "People are strange. After all, we are _all _strangers, Uchiha-san." She said quietly and slowly, like a fog thinning, she lifted her gaze to meet his. They stared—

…_those eyes— _Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes.

((_If you want my body, if you think I'm sexy!_))

((_I can show you the world shining shimmering—_))

They were both startled. Their cell phones had rung exactly at the same time. Sasuke slowly withdrew his hand, and simultaneously, they fished out their flip phones from their pockets.

They both looked at each other.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura bowed and Sasuke shrugged, looking down to the LCD of his phone.

"See you." Sakura muttered to which Sasuke replied with a grunt before turning away from each other, simultaneously flipped their phones opened.

"Hello?" they answered in synch as they walked through the crowded passageway in opposite directions.

"You have a mission."

"You have a mission."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Gotcha, Jichan," Sakura responded.

"Dormouse will present the mission plan."

"Kimimaro will provide the details including the picture."

"Understood." Sasuke said.

"Understood." Sakura said.

_CLICK._

At the same time, they shut their phones off.

"Another damned asshole." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he waited for the elevator to open.

"Another face without a name." Sakura mumbled, climbing the crowded stairs.

.

.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"What is it, Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru, his gaze on the television. A hand supported his chin.

"They found _him_."

A glint of pleasure crossed Orochimaru's eyes. "Excellent," He whispered; his eyes were hooded, still glued to what he was watching. There was a hint of suppressed glee in his voice. "…please, entertain our guest, Kabuto." He smiled as he looked up to his manservant. "Don't bore him." The cat-like eyes gleamed— malice, glee, insanity.

"…I missed those days, Father. I missed those days…"

Kabuto watched silently.

Orochimaru clasped his hands in a prayer. "…forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

.

.

2:09:45.

"Hey—" Naruto called, waving a hand in front of Sasuke's face. "What's up? Got a log up to your ass?"

Sasuke remained staring blankly, his lids lowered over his eyes, giving him an expression of arrogance, mystery and boredom.

Naruto frowned. "You looked like a constipated _girl_, man," He said with an exaggerated wave of his hands.

The Uchiha wasn't pleased. He delivered a well-aimed kick under the table. Naruto let out a disgruntled noise.

"Maybe because I'm seeing _your_ face," The Uchiha grunted.

"Shit! Do you have to resort to violence? This is a democratic place after all… I can say what I want to say," Naruto whined, rubbing his knee.

Sasuke glanced to the side, his expression unchanged. "I'm just thinking so _back off_."

"About what? If it's about revenge, man… you're one boring girl, I mean— _guy_—"

"I'm thinking about my new seatmate."

Naruto raised a brow.

"She's very unusual—"

"_SHE_!" The blonde yelled, standing up in surprise. A book flew and hit Naruto at the back of his head. "Owww— what the fu—" Naruto's head whipped around and saw Nara Shikamaru's long-time girlfriend Yamanaka Ino, who was working as a student librarian, glaring rather menacingly with matching pointed fangs.

"This — is — a — library — U- zu – ma - ki!" she hissed under her breath when she reached their table. She was such a _really_ violent-tempered woman that it was a miracle that Shikamaru survived the last four years of their relationship without losing an ear. "You shut your big fat mouth."

"Ah…g-gomen, gomen!" Naruto said, holding up his hands in defeat. Yamanaka barred her teeth, hissing before snatching up the book she threw and leaving them, huffing. Naruto cringed ("she has a very good aim, Sasuke") as he sat down, rubbing the back of his head.

"You've got to be kidding me, teme," He said in a small voice. Yamanaka was a woman after all and women had this weird invisible radar on top of their heads.

A dark brow rose. "No, I haven't."

"_You_? Thinking about a _girl_? No fucking way." It was like being told that the grass was blue and the sea was green. "I thought you're a homo— _ACK_!"

Again, Sasuke kicked him under the table, this time a _little_ harder. Naruto let out a strangled yell of pain, groaning obscenities as he bent over in pain. "That _fucking_ hurts!" he hissed angrily, his blue eyes darkening.

Sasuke leaned forward, looking at him under his lashes, a deadly glare in place— a glare that meant in Sasuke's terms: _I'm going to rip your fucking spine out._ "You better _fucking_ think before _fucking _choosing whose _fucking_ sexuality you're going to to mess up with, you _fucking_ blonde baboon." He hissed between clenched teeth.

"Yo… you really don't have to get all fired up, you know…" _Scary!_ Naruto thought, backing away.

Sasuke sneered; Naruto swore that if Sasuke could only spit venom, he should have done it— years ago. "Shut the fuck up or I'll dig out your stomach."

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his cheek. _Jeez, does he have to go on a fucking-rip-fucking-dig-your-stomach-out-mode?_ "Man, I was just surprised. You're being a he-man all of a sudden."

As his best or closest buddy, Naruto knew Sasuke like the back of his hand. But he's _Naruto_. He didn't know when to shut up and when not to. Most of all, he did not push buttons. He _shoved_ them.

"And I thought—" A glare that would make a lesser man pee on his pants was sent to him. "—you hate girls." Naruto finished defensively.

Sasuke leaned back to his chair, scowling. "I _don't_ hate girls."

"Yeah, you don't. Only when one has her legs spread before you, yeah?"

It was quick and Naruto was already whining. Sasuke had thrown his thick book and it hit Naruto's nose. "Tch. I'm NOT like you."

"Sasuke, you asshole— do you really have to do THAT?"

"I have to. You're stupid."

Naruto barred his teeth. "You ass— you think you're so great? You and your delusions of grandeur—"

"She's very different."

Naruto stopped blabbering and stared at Sasuke _very, very _hard, who was staring into space dreamily_. Dreamily… dreamily. Dreamily. Dre— NO WAY!_

"She's unusual."

"Oh yeah? Is it because she didn't salivate upon seeing your ass-face?"

Sasuke had this weird look on his face. "I can't stop thinking about her." At this, Naruto's cerulean eyes had widened in an alarming state.

_SASUKE? THINKING ABOUT A GIRL NONSTOP? _

He was _officially_ freaked out now.

And then, Sasuke smirked (Naruto shivered at this). "Ah, maybe I'm attracted." He looked at Naruto who was looking scared (he'd never seen Sasuke smirk _like_ that… it was _so_ creepy). "She's …" His smirk turned more sinful (Naruto was sweating, thinking: _he's possessed, he got a demon in his balls, yeah, yeah—_)

"…painfully innocent. Makes the fun more exciting." Sasuke was smirking darkly, crookedly.

"Uh… Sasuke?" Naruto called uncertainly.

At once, Sasuke's expression turned sharp.

"You're delirious." Naruto pointed out.

"What?"

"Delirious." Naruto repeated. "You. Delirious."

Sasuke's face darkened and Naruto grimaced. The girl must be one hell of a hot stuff to make Sasuke _like_ this. A creepy scary pervert. But before he could point it out to Sasuke, the Uchiha's flip phone went off (with a very loud _If you want my body, if you think I'm sexy!_) and another book flew and hit his blonde head squarely in the back.

"NARUTO!" came Ino's screech.

.

.

Sasuke stopped and looked. _…Haruno?_

The new student was standing on a curb, waiting. Curiously, Sasuke watched her. Pale pink hair that almost appeared like thin sheets of strawberry skin curled around her face. A multicolored chullo— a hat with ear-flaps on either side— was enormous atop her head, as though to hide her strange-colored hair. She hooked her hands over her suspender belt as she rocked on her heels. Gracefully, she turned her face around—

Their eyes met.

She blinked, her expression calm.

At that moment, a red Mercedes CLS stopped in front of her and a man with pale gray-blue hair came out. Politely, she smiled at him before facing the pale-haired man who looked very tall and thin, with a passive face and pale skin. His clothes were formal, like a butler. He held the door open.

Sasuke remained watching until the car disappeared. He shrugged and began to steer towards his left to the parking space beside the school grounds when someone called.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked up. "Shikamaru."

"Ah. Mission details," Shikamaru said. He handed Sasuke a folder. "Neji said: go and think of your own plan."

Sasuke frowned. "Duchess-sama said you'll present a mission _plan_."

"You don't listen to plans, why make one? So, go on." Shikamaru yawned again. "It's just an address."

"Hn."

Nara waved lazily, proceeding inside the campus. Sasuke opened the folder. A single sheet of paper with a glossy photograph and red paperclip.

Light brown hair and gray eyes. Tsuchibara Shogai.

And a one liner address.

Shutting the folder closed, he opened his car and tossed the folder inside.

.

.

Kimimaro gave her a picture. After several minutes, Sakura handed it back to her butler. "Got it."

"Do you want to know the name, Sakura-sama?"

"No, Kimimaro-kun. It's a bit too late for that, right?" she said, kicking off her boots. "I've killed a lot already. Too bad, I was never told why I have to kill them and most of all. I was _never_ informed of their names."

She smiled.

"So why would it interest me now? It doesn't matter now. All I need is a picture and I'll be fine," she continued, smiling slightly. A memory drifted back to her.

_A name…- that person… who didn't hate me, who wanted to see my face before he died._

Sakura looked outside. "It's the first and _only _thing that Jichan taught me. _'Disregard you victim's name'_. It never mattered. It's just a name. Remember the face. Forget the rest. Jichan… he doesn't like being questioned. But I don't mind. I don't care_ why _they have to die. As long as it pleases Jichan, I'll do it." She leaned back to her seat, lowering her lashes. "I'm a killing machine. I will always listen. And obey."

She stayed silent for a while. Her red lips tilted up in a charming smile. "So, do I have to use my charm?"

"You mean: do you have to show panties?"

She grinned. "Ne, Kimimaro-kun, it was what we call stratagem. It's interesting."

"…I don't find it interesting."

"…hmm."

"Just chop his head off."

"Or plow his heart out."

Kimimaro looked up to the rearview mirror, catching Sakura's melancholy expression. "That's too _much_ blood. I don't like wiping blood off these car seats. They're expensive."

In a blink, her eyes shifted to a far-away look. "…it's hard to wash off. They stain and smell a lot."

The butler looked back to the road. "Yes, Sakura-sama."

"…even in my clothes. I hate it when I get bloodstains. The smell lingers. The stains stay. _I hate it._ The color. The smell. No matter how hard you wash it off, I can still see it. I can still smell it. In the end, you have to get rid of my clothes."

Pale eyes remained formal.

"When I was twelve, I killed a man messily and blood covered my clothes. You had to follow me afterwards when I didn't get back in time. And… you…" Thick lashes lowered, almost covering her eyes as she looked down. Gold tints with green flecks glinted behind the lashes.

"…_found_ me."

.

.

_She was frozen. _

_Inside that church, where she killed a priest. It was a mistake, she accidentally hit his carotid artery and blood came out in a rich flood. She was startled. Then, the priest started to scream. A high-pitched, remorse-filled scream… he was screaming for God, reaching out to the altar. I tried to call her attention but— she didn't move. She_ cannot_ move. _

_The priest was still screaming like crazy, crying… so hard with blood running down his neck and body. _

_Then, he looked at her. The priest froze. The scream stopped. _

_Time seemed to flow between them._

"GODCHILD!" _He screamed like a crazed man. His eyes were wide, horrified, cringing. "Those eyes… those eyes! Eyes of the devil!" _

_Sakura-sama froze. _

"_MONSTER! BEGONE… BEGONE! Where… where is your heaven, child? Where is your hell?" I tried to touch her… she was shaking. Her white katana sparkled with blood._

"…_you…you w-will n-never… find …happiness. You…" The priest was crying._

"…_gold eyes… golden green eyes. Beautiful, so hateful…"_

_Her little body shook harder._

"…_may God forgive you… may you—"_

_SLASH._

_Silence._

_A soft thud as the priest's severed head fell to the floor._

"…_Sakura-sama?" _

_I tried to touch her. She recoiled and looked at me with her golden-green eyes._

_That time, I shivered. I flinched. I backed away._

… _I was—_

.

.

"…you got scared, Kimimaro-kun."

Her soft voice broke into his reverie. The driver looked up to the mirror; the girl was still staring outside the window.

"…the blood startled me."

"No." Sakura said. She looked at him, their eyes met in the mirror. "…my _eyes_ startled you."

_Yes. They startled me. Those gold eyes._

"And my true nature. You didn't know… until that night when Orochimaru-jichan told you to come with me."

_I became Sakura-sama's companion when she was twelve years old. _

"_Kimimaro." Orochimaru-sama said. "This is my child, my beloved child." A small girl appeared at his side. "Sakura."_

_She showed me a gentle smile._

"_My child, why don't you go and play with your puppy?"_

"_Hai!" He had watched her with such gentle eyes._

"_You…" He began and when he looked at me, the gentleness was gone. His eyes were cold, calculating. "…will become my child's companion. Her servant."_

"…_hai."_

"_I trust you the most, Kimimaro. And my child is my precious little flower. I don't want any harm to befall on her."_

"…"

"_But my child's special."_

_I knew it. I can feel it._

_He had smiled a strange smile._

"_In the future, you will understand why she is special."_

…

…

"…you were so young."

Sakura smiled. "I started _this_ when I'm only ten years old."

"Your age startled me as well. The rest of the SOUND and LOHENGRIN were in their appropriate age."

The girl shrugged. "…I don't mind. As long as I don't know their names." The car stopped and Sakura peered outside. "…this is…"

"The residence of your target, Sakura-sama."

"You'll wait here?" she asked, looking at him.

"Hai."

"Where's Jirobo?"

"He's with Tayuya-san."

She glanced outside, noting the grandeur of the house. "…he's rich, isn't he?"

"Hai."

"Oh well, I better change."

.

.

10:39:57.

10:39:58.

10:39:59.

Red watched as her target, a man with light brown hair and gray eyes, tried to catch his breath but to no avail. She had gored him straight in his heart, and then punctured a lung, made a violent twist that made the target thrash about in pain before yanking the katana back, causing a sudden spray of blood.

The eyes behind the eyeholes stared at the bloodstains. _…too bad. I like this jumpsuit._

After a few minutes, she decided to follow Kimimaro's advice.

She chopped the head off. At that moment, the door of the study burst opened just as the man's severed head dropped with a thud right in front of the newcomer.

_What the hell— _Mad Hatter narrowed his eyes. In front of him was Tsuchibara's severed head, its eyes still opened.

_Oh no!_ Red thought, her body going stiff.

_**Another**__ assassin? _They assumed, staring at each other.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the light coming from the full moon through the large windows.

.

.

10:40:00.


	4. Die Walküre, 2

A ticking grandfather's clock.

Pale, pale moonlight.

10:40:01.

10:40:02.

10:40:03.

Gossamer curtains.

Opened window.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_What the hell?_

His grip on his katana tightened when the killer bathed in moonlight calmly shifted their weight.

The assassin was wearing a red-and-yellow baggy closed-collared jumpsuit. It was cinched tight in the waist and the color glowed under the moonlight. A large hood was attached to the jumpsuit's collar, hiding the upper half of the masked face and hair. Red leather gloves with black streaks and red sneakers completed the outfit.

_Since when do assassins wear such colors for killing?_ He thought black was the only color available.

Meanwhile, Sakura was heavily confused. _Aren't we, the SOUND, the only people who kill? Who is he?_

The newcomer's presence was dangerous and _almost_ unearthly. The assassin was a white-masked man with such a body that could send any women into a frenzy of orgasms. He exuded a frightening aura that commanded fear. Such height and build envisaged foreboding. The black outfit showed his strong hard-corded muscles which rippled with power and sexy maleness.

_Wow…_ She stared in awe at that body, the toned muscled biceps, the shoulders, legs and thighs.

_The aura of this person— it is different. _Sasuke could not help but notice: the killer was as small and as short as Haruno. He cursed violently under his breath. _SHIT. Why the hell am I thinking of her?_

Why indeed?

Sakura backed away slowly. _My mission was to kill ONE man. A man with light brown hair and gray eyes. _She tensed up; the man was evidently stronger, taller—

She gasped, eyes wide— _Oh no!_

The white-masked assassin sprung forward, the moonlight hiting the mask. Porcelain white with red streaks curling around the cheek and others towards the forehead— _that mask! I've seen that mask before!_ Quickly, Sakura jumped back, groping for a kunai from her thigh holster and flinging it at him.

Sasuke scowled and leapt to the side, avoiding the knife.

_Good aim. Aggressive—_

He flipped backward as three knives came at him— _shit._ He swatted the third knife with his black katana and cursed when the small assassin back flipped, landing on the ledge of the large window. The hooded assassin looked at him before somersaulting out of the room, hanging from a tree branch with one hand.

Sakura slowly lifted herself up to the branch. For once, she felt unconfident. The man was pushing her over the edge. She may be Orochimaru's most fatal killer but she was wise enough to know when to take off. _His presence! It was frightening._

Sasuke rushed to the window. The hooded assassin was crouching on a branch, shaking the blood off the katana. _That sword—_ the killer looked up at him before jumping backward down to the thick foliage below.

The killer was impressively quick, agile. Sheathing his black bladed katana, the Uchiha glanced at Tsuchibara's severed head. _This _style_…_

Thundering footsteps came from the other end of the hallway outside. Sasuke attached his katana back to his shoulder holster and prepared to climb out of the window. Silently, he went out through the large window and crept upward until he reached the roof.

Sakura, on the other hand, had landed gracefully and noiselessly beside Kimimaro, who was still wearing his formal western clothes, polo, black vest and suit, said, "That was fast."

She straightened up from her crouched position.

"It was easy," Sakura replied, pulling back her hood. Soft pink wavy tresses fell around her shoulders and clown mask.

Kimimaro observed the front of her jumpsuit. "You have stains."

She smiled sheepishly. "I got careless," She replied, tossing him her mask.

A high shriek echoed above, signifying that the body was found. Sakura quickly pulled down the zipper of her jumpsuit and stepped out of the outfit. Inside, she wore a leather vest and spandex knee shorts. Obediently, Kimimaro gathered the jumpsuit and the katana. He handed Sakura a green track jacket with a hood and another pair of sneakers. As she donned on the jacket, Kimimaro was meticulously putting her things inside a bag.

"Are you ready? The car is waiting."

Sakura grinned up at him, a hood over her head. "Let's go, butler."

.

.

**Die Walküre (2).**

.

.

Camouflaged by the darkness, Sasuke hurried to his sleek, all-black Suzuki DR 650 motorcycle hidden behind thick tall foliage, two blocks away from Tsuchibara's mansion. He took off his mask and ANBU apparels leaving the leather outfit bare. He extracted a leather jacket from a backpack and chucked his apparels inside messily. With a heavy tug, he zipped the bag and put on his jacket, zipping it up to his chin before heaving the backpack and katana onto his broad shoulders.

Onyx eyes narrowed down to slits as siren blares filled the air. The Uchiha quickly straddled his motorcycle, put onhis black helmet with red streaks and snapped the tinted visor down. He waited until the police cars drove past his spot before switching on the motor. The roaring grew louder, and then the racing motorbike shot out of the bushes, speeding to the direction of the Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha Main BRANCH building.

_Red and yellow jumpsuit… that katana—_

It was vivid, the images of that mysterious killer. And that strange weapon: _as white as snow._ He increased the speed of the motorcycle and turned to the right with ease. "And this thing's so fucking slow." Uchiha growled as he turned again to the right. He was once a motocross addict.

The Main BRANCH building came into, a building with 24 floors and a modern architecture of steel framework and black glass. There's a rooftop with helipad, and most peculiar of all: a cherry blossom tree at the right side of main glass entrance.

Sasuke reached the building and drove down to the basement parking area. He swerved and skidded to a halt. Turning off the ignition, he glanced around the area. Empty. Except for the watchful eye of the CCTV cameras. He hopped off, kicked down the stand, and entered the building through a secret door, still wearing his helmet.

The hallway was empty and well-lit. Sasuke went two floors down using the stairs and walked down a hallway with an elevator at the end. Whipping out his card, he swiped it through the machine. A cool female voice radiated from the walls:

LEAF ANBU IDENTIFICATION NUMBER: 1-389-819-1915

(beep)

**CLEARED**

The lights dimmed as the elevator slid open.

.

.

If Uebermensch was huge outside, one cannot imagine how spacious it was inside.

It was crawling with elegant extravagance. Uebermensch was more of a castle or a museum than a home. A beautiful fortress, with more than two hundred private rooms, one hundred and eleven staircases, and a thousand arched stained glass windows; it was, however, a prison for her. Being inside this incredibly spacious mansion was ironically claustrophobic.

Rich socialites and men in Armani suits crowded the lobby, openly admiring the extravagant columns and the grand staircase. The atrium was four stories high which branched into numerous hallways, in white pure marbles, intricate carvings, and sculptures of angels.

Sakura watched the visitors from the second floor landing, behind an intricately designed balustrade. Thick lashes veiled the green of her eyes. Kimimaro obediently stayed behind her.

"Orochimaru-jichan has so many friends, hasn't he?"

"Hai, Sakura-sama."

She scanned the crowd with unblinking stare. Her green eyes found him, chatting with his 'friends'.

Footsteps approached.

"Sakura-dono."

The newcomer bowed.

Without looking, she recognized the old, kindly voice.

"Franz…" Sakura slowly turned to him. He was old, very old, but his knees remained strong, and his grip was like steel. She liked his eyes: blue, periwinkle-blue. And the wise wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

"Do you want your dinner served, Sakura-dono?"

"Arigato, Franz, but I'm not hungry."

Franz bowed again.

"Ne, what about you, Kimimaro-kun?"

"Iie. Arigato."

"Hai, hai. You should rest, Franz. Leave the rest to the young," She grinned playfully.

Franz's eyes crinkled into half-moons. "Hai, Sakura-dono." The girl looked down again to the elegant crowd when a cold laughter rang. The conversations ceased. A foreboding silence engulfed the crowd. Sakura noticed the change in mood, the drop in temperature.

Sakura placed her elbows on the banister, her knuckles on her cheeks as she surveyed the scene with curiosity. Franz watched with polite interest.

_Orochimaru-jichan._

Her eyes didn't miss the meaningful looks the people exchanged with each other.

"…you humor me." And Orochimaru laughed again.

Sakura shook her head and straightened up.

"Franz. Maybe I'd like some ramen."

.

.

_He's always present._

Her adviser hadn't had the time to conceal her surprise upon seeing her guardian.

"…Ah, O-Orochimaru-san, please, have a seat."

The pale man smiled and obliged, and looked down at a tiny pink-haired girl. "Has my little angel improved this year?"

"Ah, yes, yes, sir. Sakura-chan is a very smart girl. She's special."

The little girl beamed at him.

"Of course. My dear child is very special." He smiled down at the beaming girl. "Excellent, little angel." He patted her head.

.

.

_He's a loyal supporter._

At 13, she was an exceptional pianist. He was in the front row when she had her piano recital where she played _Fur Elise._

At 14, she sang at a mini-concert. He was in the front row, listening to her words, to her voice, to her song.

.

.

_He brings cakes._

During her 11th birthday, he brought her to an underground aquarium. They ate ice cream. He gave her a lollipop, three red balloons and her favorite candy bar.

And most of all.

He gave her a cake.

.

.

_He listens._

"Jichan… I don't want to go to London. I want to study here."

"Do what you wish, my child."

.

.

_He takes pictures of her._

"Smile, my child."

She did.

_Flash._

"Congratulations."

She beamed.

"…hmm, graduating First Honor, what do you want, a Ferrari or a trip to a zoo?" She burst into a mini-fit of laughter, hugging him around his middle torso.

.

.

_He's a mother._

She burst into tears, seeing the injection held by the doctor.

"Shh." He shushed.

"I…" Tears trailed her pale cheeks. "I'm… s-scared…"

"Hold my hand."

.

.

_He's dangerous._

"I want him dead. He upsets me, my child. He made me really, really angry."

"Hai."

"Good."

She turned to go.

"Do not disappoint me."

.

.

_He loves me._

"You are my most precious."

.

.

He has given her everything.

And as his beloved child, she will do anything to be a good killing machine. But she knows his twisted personality. He is not the I-am-kind-so-be-nice-to-me-too type of person. He is twisted, she knows it. Mad, ambitious _mother…_ but she loved him.

Truly.

_Sickly._

.

.

Dimly lit and freezing, the large conference room was occupied by Neji and Shikamaru who both looked up at his arrival. "This is… an apocalypse." Shikamaru murmured lazily, putting down Neji's report.

The Uchiha grunted. "I have something to discuss with you." Neji looked up from his laptop. Sasuke put down his helmet and katana before continuing, "Someone killed Tsuchibara."

Shikamaru and Neji each raised a brow.

"Please elaborate." Neji stated.

"When I got there, he was already dead," Sasuke added indifferently. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"My assumptions are correct." He said. Shikamaru looked at him quizzically. "There _is_ another assassin organization."

A muscle moved in Sasuke's jaw. "There _is_ a possibility," He said silently, grimly. "And two assassin groups definitely _cannot_ co-exist."

.

.

_Dial._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?"

Pause. A smile, weary.

"Tsunade?"

Distracted silence.

Then, a sigh. He continued. "This year will be exciting."

Snort.

He smiled, _a reaction._

"We'll be so damned busy playing hide and seek with our old bud over there, Tsunade."

Another distracted silence.

"Do you think—" she paused. Silence… then: "He's…"

"_Yes,_ I betcha he's fucking involved." He interrupted. Another sigh, he continued, "My 'snakie' senses are tingling. And if I am correct, _he's _hiding it well."

"You know him better than I do."

_Yes. _He answered, but did not have the courage to speak it aloud.

"Keep your guard up. Especially Uchiha."

Silence.

A clock ticking in the background.

"Are you still having dreams about _them_?"

No one spoke.

"…Jiraiya?"

"Yes."

"…me too." Pause. "Will we ever be forgiven?"

"Let's hope."

"…I'm not having dreams, Jiraiya."

The clock chimed. _12:00:00._

"They are nightmares."

They watched their clocks as the second hand of time moved

_tick… tock… tick… tock._

Then… _click._

12:00:01.

A sigh. Jiraiya looked at the cordless phone.

_Idiot._

_I'm having nightmares, too._

.

.

Sakura stopped in mid-step as she prepared to descend the stairs with Kimimaro. With a curious lift of her eyebrow, she glanced over her shoulder. "…me? Why?"

"He wanted you to meet someone," answered Kabuto. Sakura, as a habit, bit down to her bottom lip then glanced at Kimimaro, then back to Kabuto.

"Alright. Let's go, Kimimaro-kun."

Orochimaru's study was huge with a massive stained glass window behind the desk. When she entered, the dark-haired man was working on his computer, his long hair falling like a cloak around his shoulders. Sakura stopped in front of his desk. Kimimaro was beside her, three steps behind her.

"Ano… Jichan?" At the sound of her voice, Orochimaru lifted his eyes. He smiled. Sakura cocked her head to the side. "You called for me?"

"Yes." He nodded at Kabuto. "I want you to meet someone."

…_someone?_ Kabuto handed her a picture. She frowned. "He's old."

Orochimaru laughed. "That's alright. I'm sure he _still_ wants to meet you." He smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes. "After all… he's a priest."

Golden-green eyes widened. _…!_

He grinned at her reaction. Orochimaru stood up leisurely, circling the desk as he approached her stiff body. Tenderly, he touched the side of her hair, like a loving mother to a daughter. "…you'll do well, my child. As always, Kimimaro will be at your side, like the air around you." His eyes, like a cat's, lingered at Kimimaro's passive face.

"…am I right, Kimimaro-kun?" he whispered in a soft, velvety voice.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro answered.

The man smiled.

Sakura looked down to the picture. _…a priest. _A shiver ran down her spine. But she dismissed it. "Understood."

Orochimaru gently stroked her hair. "…thank you." He pulled away, smiling.

Sakura smiled. "For you, I'll do anything!"

"_Do you love me?"_

_I do! I love you very much!_

"_Will you do anything for me?"_

_Yes! If it's for your happiness, I'll do anything! Anything…_

…anything. Everything.

"The other four are having fun overseas. You don't mind doing this alone, do you, my child?"

"It's okay." She grinned. "Kimimaro is with me! I'll be fine," She said, handing the picture to her trusted companion. "Let's go, Kimimaro-kun."

"Hai."

"The address is written at the back." Kabuto informed as the pair exit the room.

"Be careful."

Sakura grinned, showing a peace sign. "Don't worry." Kimimaro glanced at the dark-haired man who smirked before following Sakura out into the corridor.

.

.

Dai-ei. 10:45:17. Health Sciences Building. 3rd floor.

Sakura groaned in anguish.

_No… not again!_

She'd wasted about twenty minutes, strolling around like a child wandering in a mall. Her next class was anatomy and the more she walked, the more she realized she was lost. "Why?" she moaned unhappily, her voice echoing down the empty hallway. "Why do they have to make this place so HUGE?"

Silence met her rant. Sniffle.

"Lost again?"

Sakura jumped with a high "_kyaaa—_" before turning around, punching in the air.

"Yo."

Her fist hit a palm. She blinked then looked up. Dark eyes and dark hair in a backdrop of pale skin.

"U…Uchiha-san!" she gasped, her eyes wide, gawking.

"…what?" _Close your mouth._

"You… you scared _me_!"

Sasuke smirked and his long fingers closed in around her fist. Sakura went red. Blushing furiously, she quickly withdrew her fist.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" she sputtered, trying vainly to hide the tremor in her voice. _This man…_ Sakura shivered which Sasuke noticed for he smirked crookedly. Dark long-lashed eyes glinted and she _did not like it._ Absently, Sakura sighed shakily. _His eyes_, she mentally groaned, _they're frightening! He looks at me as if he knows something that I don't!_

Uchiha shrugged, "I was on my way to my third period. I heard you mumbling."

Lifting her gaze, she raised a brow. "I'm not _that_ loud."

He looked at her under his lashes. "You're mumbling aloud, Haruno," He said, a hand reaching for a lock of pink hair. Sakura's heart almost stopped, her large eyes filling her face as Sasuke slowly fingered a glossy strand of her hair.

"Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he suddenly grasped a fistful of pink hair. Sakura could not help it but stare at his arm muscles that rippled with raw power. He took a step forward.

"That sounds old."

Green eyes widened in panic. _He's too… close_! Dangerously… close. _So_ close. His intoxicating and seductive presence was so extremely strong that he almost smelled like sweet sex. _Run! RUN! _ But she can't. It was… confusing.

_He makes me dizzy… Why? He wasn't even touching me but… his presence is…_

Discreetly, Sakura looked up to examine his face. Such dark eyes… veiled with long lashes. A handsome face…

He took another step. She panicked—

"You're lost again, aren't you?"

_And his voice… everything about him—_

"Y…yes," Sakura stammered quietly, almost dazed.

…_is intoxicating. A drug… pulling me, drowning me—_

"You have no sense of direction, Haruno." He said. When he dropped her hair, she was relieved. It was very painful, the way her heart hammered violently against her chest. Quickly, as though afraid he might hurt her, Sakura staggered back, looking anywhere but at him.

Sasuke scowled heavily at her reaction.

"I _have_ a sense of direction, _Uchiha-san, _but this place is huge." She retorted sharply, trying to conceal her discomfort. The clock overhead reminded her that she was late. "Uh…" Sakura gulped, summoning her will power to look up to his smoldering eyes. "…will y-y-you help me?" She asked timidly.

Sakura mentally groaned, seeing the way his mouth pulled up in a corner. He folded his arms, looking down to her from his height advantage. "What will I get in return?"

Her eyes were wide with incredulity. "Do I have to _pay_ you?"

"Nothing's free. And I don't need your money."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" she instantly regretted asking when Sasuke gave her an eerily twisted smirk.

"How about a kiss?"

"_WHAT_?" Sakura spluttered loudly.

Sasuke only lifted a brow, smirking crookedly.

Liquid heat filled her core and ashamed at her reaction, she stammered, panic-stricken, "You… you're _INSANE_!"

Sasuke's face darkened. _Yes, I am._ There was a crazy part of him that wanted to break her. To torture her until she was insane with desire. To tear her apart and feel her insides. The dark look quickly vanished when Sakura moved to flee. Immediately, he reached down and grabbed her tiny wrist.

Instantly, she cringed. He ignored it.

"Are you scared?"

She looked back, wide-eyed, her mouth forming a cute 'o'.

Scared? _She?_ She who killed without remorse? No way. She could kill him without him knowing it. But she knew she was lying to herself. She was _scared_. She really was. She'd encountered men before. Mostly handsome but this… person? _Uchiha Sasuke_— he spelled TROUBLE. And he was the last thing she needed. Her life was an abyss, a labyrinth of loss, murder and blood.

Deeply, Sakura sighed and glared at him as hard as she could. He merely raised a brow at her expression.

"Please, release my hand."

He did not move.

"And _stop_ staring at me…" Her voice cracked and lowered a few notes, "Like that."

Instead of doing what she requested, he did the opposite. He _stared_ under his lashes as though mocking her. And who cares if it was obvious or impolite.

Sakura flushed a darker shade of pink. The blush started over her nose, spreading to her delicate cheek bones and down to her neck. Her large golden-green eyes flashed at him. "This is stupid," She growled, tugging her wrist.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Uchiha-san…" she started. "…I think I can find my way to my room on my own."

"No. I'll help."

Sakura shook her head. She succeeded in freeing her wrist. "No_—_"

He grabbed a chunk of pink hair as she turned to go. His action startled Sakura who looked at him in shock.

Sasuke looked down to her face, directly into her wide eyes. And again, he was struck with so much innocence. For a moment, Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt. He must be really insane… but his attraction, his curiosity for this girl was unstoppable. He needed to know her. To be close to her. To touch her. The thought excited him. Finally, someone _interesting _had entered his life. Someone who will somewhat divert his attention from seeking vengeance. Someone who will distract his quest to self-destruction. Of course, _love_ would never be an option.

Attraction.

Obsession.

Infatuation.

Curiosity.

All of them were better words. Better than love. That pathetic four-letter curse. Suddenly, his life evolved into a normal adulthood. Normal hormones, normal interest. With these thoughts in mind, Sasuke locked eyes with hers, smirking.

Sakura mentally groaned. _Oh, that smirk again._ That stupid, stupid smirk. _No. No way… Being attracted with someone like him— WAIT! I'm… attracted?_

_NO!_

"I'll help you."

_You'll just make things worst._ "No, thank you. I can find it_—_"

"No." he growled and let go of her hair. The strands uncurled from his fingers. This time, it was her wrist that he seized.

"_Don't—_"

"Let's go." Then, a cross between a grin and a smirk spread across his face. It was _amazing,_ that smirk or grin. Amazingly twisted, amazingly sexy.

"I'll walk you there."

"But_—_"

He gave her a leering smirk. "Are you _that_ scared?"

She ground her teeth. _SO hateful!_ "I'm not scared of you."

"Then, let's go." He tugged her forward. "Give me your course schedule."

.

.

They were alone in the hallway— quiet and wide, with sunlight filtering through the massive clear windows. Outside, trees sparkled under the sunshine.

She had been watching his back, his hair, the way he walked, the graceful curve of his hips, his powerful strides, the way his jeans hugged his legs, his simple black shirt accentuating his skin and those _good_ muscles, and embarrassingly, his buttocks.

Blushing, Sakura pressed a palm on her cheek.

"Oi."

She jumped. "What?"

Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

She blushed harder. "N-nothing!"

He lifted a brow and opened his mouth but Sakura interrupted him. "Are we there yet?" She needed to get away from him _fast._

"Your room is in the farthest corridor. It's a laboratory."

"Oh…" She stared at Sasuke's hand that held her wrist. For a man exuding with raw power and sensuality, Sakura was amazed to find that he, strangely, possessed a soft hand. Callused yet soft…

_Strange_.

"Uchiha-san… why didn't you attend psych class…? I_—_"

"Missed me?"

"No! N-no…! I was just_—_"

"Hn. I was busy." He was. Last night was a busy night. Carnage 13— now _12—_ changed headquarters and it was annoying. Women were disappearing _fast_. He tugged her hand forward. "Can you walk faster? You're going to be late."

"Oh! Right…sorry…"

"Hn." Sasuke handed her back the course schedule. "You want to be a doctor."

Sakura smiled thoughtfully. "…something like that."

"Interesting…"

Sakura smiled. "Really? It is. It is pure hard work, but there are things that will bore you." Her eyes were curious as she looked up to him. "How about you?"

"Nothing interesting."

"You like to meddle with other people's affairs but you don't like being asked to."

Sasuke ignored her comment and pointed. "There. The door second to the last."

"Are you sure?"

He raised his brows defiantly. "I know this place better than anyone else."

"Really…? You must love cutting classes and—"

"I own this place." Sasuke cut off abruptly.

Large eyes blinked. "…ehhhh?" _What an amazing bluntness!_ "You…?" she stammered, her face showing mixed amazement and disbelief.

He pressed the tip of his index on her forehead. "Stop looking like _that_. It's annoying," he said blankly. "Go." He released her wrist, motioning her to go.

"You mean… this school— no, _university_? But it's huge and—"

"Just go."

"…it's _amazing_—"

"I know."

"—and I can't believe it! For an arrogant man like you to own such splendid_—_"

"Go ahead. Insult me."

"—school… unbelievable."

"…I know." He was irritated now.

"I don't believe you." She said with a crooked smile. "…you're cruel too be a school owner."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"But thank you for walking me here."

His eyebrows shot up.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

He stared. Silently. And startled… at such honesty.

"Whatever. Just go." He replied, shoving his fists inside his pockets as he looked away.

She turned and walked toward her classroom. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched her back.

"_Thank you."_

Long lashes lowered over his dark, intense eyes. _That smile… _To be drawn, to be fascinated, to be haunted with _that smile_—

_Those eyes._

.

.

That night, when Homura Mitakado opened the door, he was prepared.

-phone ringing-

-click-

_Father… Father, forgive me for I have sinned._

…_?_

_Will you ever forgive me?_

_Orochimaru._

_God won't forgive me. But… will you?_

-click-

There was a knock after that phone call. He shivered. _God won't forgive me. But… will you? _He kneeled and prayed.

Another knock.

"Father… Father, forgive me for I have sinned," he whispered, stood up and approached the door. His steps did not falter.

That night, when Homura Mitakado opened the door, he was prepared.

That night, the sky was bejeweled.

That night… was beautiful.

The moon was radiant, like a big fat diamond in the sky. In his doorstep, a young woman stood, wearing a white dress with open collar and full sleeves. Her collarbone-length hair flew in the air, covering the half of her face. Her exposed eye was downcast. In her left hand, she carried a mask. In the other, a katana.

"Father…" she began. Her voice was dreamy, drifting… soft, like velvet… Her gaze lifted slowly.

The wind blew at her hair, exposing her face.

Golden green eyes. Gold pupils, Green eyes.

Their eyes met. She raised her mask— _a crying clown, a laughing clown— _covering the left half of her face.

"…forgive me for I have sinned."

That night…

_SLASH._ Splash!

Behind her, Kimimaro closed his eyes briefly as a soft thud touched the floor, followed by a body. Blood spread from the severed neck, pooling before spreading further. Sakura remained standing there, watching —under her lashes— the scatter of the blood, touching the tip of her shoe.

"Sakura-sama."

"…my dress," She said softly. With a slow tilt of her neck, she looked down. A large bloodstain covered her chest. "…priests— bleed too much, don't they?"

"…?"

"Why?"

"Sakura-sama_—_"

"Burn everything." Sakura said abruptly, turning away, walking back to the car. Her eyes were glowing, she knew. She did not want to startle Kimimaro. Again.

Without a second thought, Kimimaro burned the house. Looking back, he watched as the fire slowly made its way to the roof. Certain that it would be successful, Kimimaro hurried to the car. As he started the engine, the house exploded, shaking the ground.

.

.

.

.

"…_Sakura-sama—"_

"_I understand." She said quietly. "You're not the first person who cringed at the sight of me." She was wiping her face, unsuccessful because the blood stayed on her face. "It's not the first time someone screamed at me, calling me a monster."_

_Wipe. Wipe._

"_I don't mind." She stopped rubbing, then tried, vainly, to wipe the blood off her katana with her dress' skirt. I watched her— disturbed at the sight of a young girl covered in blood. A young girl trying so hard to wipe the blood off of her face. Off of her toy. After sometime, she grew tired. Without saying a word to me, she turned to leave. I followed, shaken._

_Nothing shocked me for a long time. I was hard to startle, to impress… but this girl—_

_Her steps did not falter._

She was very young… only twelve. So thin._ Bony shoulders, arms, legs._ How did she handle the stress afterward? _I wondered. Sakura-sama went inside the car and I hurried to the driver's seat. We arrived in the mansion; she stepped out and entered the mansion as if she had no blood covering her face, hair and clothes. The SOUND was gathered in the lobby. They looked around and their eyes widened at the sight of the child._

"_Who is—_"

"_Ah."_

_Tayuya looked up to the grand marble staircase. At the top of the grandiose stairway was Orochimaru-sama._

"_Welcome home, my child."_

_The child smiled. I was—_ how could a child smile like that after her ordeal?

_I remembered._

"In the future, you will understand why she is special."

_That's what Orochimaru-said. She was special—_

"…_your child? Orochimaru-sama…!" Tayuya sputtered._

"_My… you're covered in blood. What happened?"_

"_Nothing."_

_His eyebrows rose. He looked at me._

"_I'm fine." She said._

_He looked back at her. She was climbing up the stairs, leaving the path she walked with bloodied footprints._

_Jirobo, Sakon, Kidoumaro and Tayuya were flabbergasted. I understood their reaction. The little girl stopped beside Orochimaru-sama, her back on us. A hand rested on top of her small head. "…this is my beloved child." He announced. _

_SOUND gawked._

"_Please be kind to her. She's just a child after all…" He patted her head. "My child, these are your playmates. Say hello."_

_The girl turned to us, looking down from the top. Her unblinking stare reminded me of a doll._

"_Hello." She bowed. "Nice to meet you. Let's work hard together."_

"…_this runt?" Sakon muttered. Tayuya seemed to agree._

"_May I go now?" she asked._

"_Yes, you may."_

_Sakura-sama smiled and proceeded to her room._

"_Kimimaro-kun." Orochimaru said as he descended the stairs._

"_Hai."_

"_As I've said before, you'll be her companion—_"

"_Like her personal assistant?" Tayuya interrupted._

"_She's still too young to drive and her sense of direction is poor." Orochimaru-sama said._

"_Heh. So, you're going to be that little chick's babysitter, huh?" Sakon said mockingly._

"_You don't mind, do you, Kimimaro-kun?" Orochimaru-sama turned to me. His smile was all-knowing, soft…and poisoned._

_Like her, I replied._

"_I don't mind."_

.

.

_I knocked once, then twice. No one answered. I tried the knob and found it unlocked._

"_Sakura-sama?"_

_Silence. _

_I decided to enter her room. It was dark, but I could tell it was huge. The only light was the lamp on her bedside table and the light coming from what I guessed was the bathroom. I put down her dinner on the nearby table and went to check out what she was doing. As I got closer, I heard sounds of scrubbing, squeezing and… sobbing?_

_I hurried._

"_Noooooo… come off, please!"_

_Rub. Rinse. Scrub._

"_Come off… please, please, please… I… I'm sorry… please, just come off… go away…"_

_I looked inside. _…!

_She was on her knees, her hair was wet as well as her nightgown. Her katana stood in the corner, still bathed in blood. The bathroom floor was pale red, with rivulets of blood everywhere._

"_Come off… come off—_" _she chanted, sobbing._

_Rub. Rinse. Scrub._

_I went closer to inspect. She was washing her clothes under the running water— the ones she wore when she killed the priest a while ago. _

"_Come off… come off—_" _she continued, unaware of my presence, rinsing harder until cuts appeared on her flesh and bled._

_The blood was gone but for her—_

"_COME OFF, COME OFF NOW! Please, please, please…"_

_Her fingers began to bleed._

"_Sakura-sama, stop it."_

"_No no no no I'M NOT A MONSTER! Go away blood! GO AWAAAAY—_"

"_Sakura-sama!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO—_"

_She screamed in such agony that I thought her mind had cracked. She threw her clothes —_slap— _they hit the tiles in front of her before sliding down to the floor. She collapsed on her front, sobbing, and her body shivering._

"It's not the first time someone screamed at me, calling me a monster."

"I don't mind."

"_Sakura-sama…" _

"_The blood… the smell… make it go away, make it go away…" she sobbed between her clenched teeth. I took her shoulders, she cringed horribly— _but she doesn't cringe when it was Orochimaru-sama who touches her— _recoiling, shivering, so thin, so small— _did they feed her at all?_—_

"_Sakura-sama—_"

"_The smell…" she whispered faintly. I cradled her in my arms. I frowned— _so thin, so small, pale. Her eyes… she has golden eyes—

"_What are you staring at?"_

No. She has gold pupils.

"_Nothing."_

_She looked away. "I… I smell blood."_

"_You should bathe."_

_She bit her lip— she stopped recoiling. "It's useless. No matter how many times and how hard I wash myself… the smell lingers."_

_I lifted her and moved toward the bath tub. The water was reddish in color. I held her in one arm, holding her against my chest. She was so thin that the task was easy. I changed the water._

"_Why are you here?" Even her voice was thin._

_I contemplated. Then answered, "You skipped dinner."_

"…"

"_There." I lowered her to her feet. She wobbled. With my hands on her shoulders, I steadied her._

"_But—_"

"_Try again."_

_She looked up to me._ Such innocence.

"_Do it… with soap, Sakura-sama."_

_I turned to leave._

_The bathroom was blood-free, her katana cleaned and the sink was spotless when she stepped out of the tub. I could feel her staring at my back as I washed her clothes._

"_You should do it with soap," I said, scrubbing her soiled clothes. "Your towel and new pajamas are there. Your dinner is ready outside. Please eat." I added, squeezing the water out of the clothes._

.

.

_She didn't eat. Rather, she lay in her bed with her unblinking golden stare. "Sakura-sama, didn't you like your food? Should I get you another?"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_I'm your butler."_

_She snorted, rolling to her side. "I don't need a babysitter."_

"_You need someone to wash your clothes."_


	5. Mr Mad Hatter

**Mr. Mad Hatter.**

* * *

_There was a mad man,_

.

.

.

Orochimaru smiled serenely as he watched the morning news. There was a knock and Sakura stepped in. "Jichan?"

"Excellent job, my child." He said, flipping to another channel.

"I'm leaving." She said, lifting her book bag.

"Take care of yourself."

She smiled as she bent down to his eyelevel. "Hai, hai!"

.

.

.

_And he had a mad wife,_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at the side without moving his head. Itachi moved toward him, standing next to him. Breeze lifted the hem of his black shirt, along with the lapels of his loose blazer. Together, they looked down to the bustling city of Tokyo from the rooftop of the Main Branch building.

"Don't go looking for trouble, little brother." Itachi said after a while. Sasuke grunted. "I will _not_ fixit for you."

"I will fix my _own_ trouble." Sasuke replied flatly.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your logic." This statement made Sasuke glare at his brother.

"You talked shit."

"You're a stupid kid ruled by emotions." Itachi said.

The younger Uchiha twitched, a muscle moving on his jaw. "I'm not stupid, you ass. I don't sit on my office, doing _nothing_."

Itachi shrugged, turning his head against the wind.

"Unlike you, I cared about my family. Unlike you, I'm going to find that person. Unlike _you_, I will dig _his_ heart out and burn it in front of our dead family's grave." Sasuke continued between clenched teeth. "How could you stand it? Father… Mother… Shishui. _Our family._ They're dead."

"The dead cannot appreciate your perseverance to gain vengeance." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke looked at him coldly. "Damn you." He roughly turned against the wind, the breeze slapping at his hair. "I will do it. With or without your help, _big brother._"

"Big words from a big loser virgin." Itachi said flatly.

Sasuke grunted, annoyed. "Just because you bedded an actress does NOT mean you're already a sex god."

"Hn."

Long comfortable silence. They've lived long enough, learned to be dependable to each other— though both of them rather _die_ than to admit it verbally or to anyone— and _loved _each other… after all, each other was everything they got. Their bond…was like the air they breathe, the air around them, the _air_ they shared.

Cut it. _You_ die. _I _die.

Slowly. Softly. Smoothly.

_Inhale… Exhale._

But little brother kept looking for trouble. His mind was trapped somewhere. He _was trapped somewhere. _And sadly, Itachi realized, he cannot, could not, would not be able to save him.

Because it was _love._

Love trapped him in the past. Love hurt. Love made him hate. Love bred hatred. Hatred gave birth to vengeance. And vengeance to nothingness.

But he knew little brother because _little brother is like the air around me, the air I breathe, the air I shared with the world, forever there, cut it, I die—_ he'd do something, _something_ for everything that mattered to him: revenge.

But like little brother, _I'd rather die than admit it— _he said, in a voice that belied his concern, apprehension, emotions:

"Don't do anything stupid. Don't get lost in the road of self-destruction you made for yourself."

And little brother knew big brother because_ big brother is like the air around me, the air I breathe, the air I shared with the world, forever there, cut it, I die—_ he'd do something, _something_ for everything that mattered to him: Sasuke's life.

And like big brother, _I'd rather die than admit it— _so he replied, like, as usual— an arrogant, self-centered Uchiha:

"Hn."

.

.

.

_And they lived all in a mad lane!_

.

.

.

The office was roomy, with simple desk, a laptop, clear books, a chest of drawers and bookshelf. And a newspaper. Tsunade stared at the headline.

_JAPANESE PRIEST MITAKADO HOMURA, DEAD IN FIRE!_

She leaned back to her chair, closing her eyes tightly.

"…_me too." Pause. "Will we ever be forgiven?"_

"_Let's hope."_

"…_I'm not having dreams, Jiraiya."_

_The clock chimed. 12:00AM._

"_They were nightmares."_

Nightmares—

_-a small child, barely 5 years old, whimpered, clutching her bunny toy to her chest. She looked up… The masked person cringed, the sword twitched and before the child could blink, her head was gone—_

_Then a scream—_

"_THEY'RE CHILDREN!"_

_Then, silence—_

"_YOU ARE—"_

"…being lazy." A silk voice drawled.

Her eyes snapped open. Brown eyes narrowed as Tsunade leaned forward, growling.

"Cheshire Cat."

A man, leaning casually against the door frame, chuckled good-naturedly.

"Yo. Reporting for duty, commander Duchess-sama." Kakashi said with a teasing salute.

"What took you so long?"

"I was busy."

"With what!"

Kakashi strode further inside the office. He was a tall man with dark glasses. The turtleneck he wore covered the lower half of his face. With a smile, he held up an orange book. "Been busy looking for Icha Icha Paradise Special TEENAGE Edition! It was a Collector's item and—!" he gracefully bent his body to the side as a makeshift torpedo flew in the form of a stapler.

"_Asshole!_ You extended your vacation just to look for that shit! Everything was going crazy in here! I was stuck doing your job!"

"Eh? What's wrong with reading reports and supervising ANBUs?" he asked, scratching the back of his silver head.

"I'm the LEAF ORG'S COMMANDER! I'm NOT supposed to handle supervising works!" Tsunade screeched without poise.

"Hai, hai— I'm back now… so…" he looked up thoughtfully. "…I heard there's a meeting and you're supposed to be there?"

.

.

.

_They had three children all at a birth,_

.

.

.

"You're late, Mad Hatter." Neji said flatly when Sasuke arrived. The headquarters was situated directly underneath the Uchiha Corporation Main Branch building, almost 40-storey deep below the Main Branch.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and sat down to his swivel chair and turned on his computer.

Type password_

(in the box, please)

(one attempt only)

_type_

-_enter?_

Enter.

(series of holes, tubes, then blankness, and)

D O W N

T H E

R A B B I T

H O L E

(a large red gothic **A** embedded in a worn gold battle shield with words circling the letter:

**we who lives**)

**A** boat beneath a sunny sky,  
**L **ingering onward dreamily  
**I **n an evening of July-  
**C **hildren three that nestle near,  
**E **ager eye and willing ear,

(red bold letters)

Y o u

a r e…

(a series of fast-paced typing. Then it stopped. The monitor blinked. A name appeared under the logo in red bold letters)

**M a d H a t t e r**

"I have classes. Make this fast." He muttered half-heartedly, typing quickly as the flat screen monitor flashed with windows after windows.

**AN **oint thy **BU **rnt sacrifice,

_-Intelligence Department-_

Tsunade shrugged and nodded at Neji. "Continue." There was a sound of papers being turned, typing. "Sarutobi was the Leaf's former leader—"

"But he's a priest." Naruto interrupted. Kiba shrugged beside him, looking bored as he patted Akamaru's head.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Nevertheless, a former Leaf Org leader. However, I'm not sure about this piece of info—"

"It's Society de Hysterion." Sasuke replied, still typing.

"The _what?_" asked Kiba.

Tsunade looked at him, eyes wide.

"Leaf Organization was formerly called _Society de Hysterion_."

The tying stopped then he swiveled the monitor of his computer to show the others.

**S o c i e t y **

**D e **

**H y s t e r i o n**

_(a logo comprised of a ankh cross and battle-worn shield with bronze chains binding the cross to the shield under the words)_

_(since: -unknown-) -members are-_

Alice _(1. Unknown)_

The White Rabbit _(2. Mitakado Homura)_

The Mock Turtle _(3. Koharu Utatane)_

Bill the Lizard _(4. Oscar Fitz)_

The Caterpillar _(5. Unknown)_

The Mad Hatter _(6. Unknown)_

The Cheshire Cat _(7. Unknown)_

The Queen of Hearts _(8. Mary Elizabeth)_

The Duchess _(9. Unknown)_

The March Hare _(10. Unknown)_

The Mouse _(11. Unknown)_

Gryphon _(12. Asama Sandayu)_

The Dormouse _(13. Unknown)_

The King of Hearts _(14. Soutetsu Kazehana)_

TheKnave of Hearts _(15. Unknown)_

The Duck _(16. Fuuma Ayame)_

The Lory _(17. Pius X)_

The Eaglet _(18. Unknown)_

The Dodo _(19. Unknown)_

_(Disbanded)_

_(Certain year is unknown)_

_(Members are said to be of Catholic lineage: known priests and women of Church)_

_(Cause of dismissal: unknown)_

_(Objectives:-)_

_(location:-)_

"I do not know what their objectives were," Sasuke said. "But I am certain that it was a group of nuns and priests."

The ANBUs stared. Neji scowled. "Is it true?" he turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade hesitated. "Yes. Leaf _was_ formerly known as Society de Hysterion. Membership can be inherited or given to select people. The exact year it was founded was unknown. It had affiliations outside Japan, spreading across the globe. I was a member—"

"You're a NUN?" Naruto blurted.

"No." she snapped. "There were three non-catholic individuals who were recruited and trained under the Society."

"…what do you mean by _"trained_"?"

"There were tasks to be done… and the three of us were trained to do those _tasks. _It's a facility managed by nuns and priests and was financed by the Church." She said in undertone, lowering her eyes.

They frowned.

"Financed… as in _sponsored _by the Church?" said Shikamaru.

Tsunade nodded. "Soon after, the Society disbanded and your father, Fugaku," her voice returned to its authoritative tone, "asked me to rebuild it but he renamed it as _Leaf Organization_."

"What are these _tasks_?" asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru, keen observant he always was, saw her tensed up discreetly. "It's in the past." Tsunade replied with unnecessary force. "No point reminiscing. What we have to do now is to find out who abducted Sarutobi—"

"Who are you among these people?" asked Naruto, scanning the list of members, mostly unknown.

"You really _don't _want to interrupt me right now."

Kakashi lowered his gaze.

Tsunade stood up, the light behind her made her look older and strained. "Find him."

.

.

.

_And they too were mad every one._

.

.

.

"Weird…" Naruto muttered after Tsunade left, skimming the list of Hysterion members.

"These names…" Neji said, arms crossed over his chest.

"…are from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_." Shikamaru said. "…_our _code names." He keyed in his password. The screen turned white, then red letters appeared:

Good morning, Dormouse_

…

Expanding search…

Arigato. Alice.

You're welcome, Dormouse_

(blinking cursor)

Sasuke nodded. "Aa." He narrowed his eyes. "What I want to know is what those tasks were. It sounds suspicious."

He pressed _enter. _

Mad Hatter_

Alice, search: SOCIETY DE HYSTERION

Expanding search…

Society de Hysterion. A society of priests and nuns. Alice. The White Rabbit. Cheshire Cat. In their generation, the codenames from a kid's tale lived on. Even the supercomputer system that made LEAF powerful was named _Alice,_ after the Hsyterion leader_._

Sasuke lowered his lashes, looking at the seat previously occupied by Tsunade. _What are you trying to hide?_

Duchess-sama.

Somewhere inside the headquarters, in one of the many comfort rooms, Tsunade threw up, looking and _feeling_ sick. Literally. Lifting her head, she looked up to the mirror and stared.

"…now, even in my waking hours, I'm having stupid fucking nightmares."

.

.

.

_The father was mad,_

.

.

.

Dai-ei Library.

10:17:56

Sakura looked up.

_There you are._

She tiptoed, biting her lower lip in concentration but as minutes ticked by, her frustration increased. Her fingers could not even reach the shelf, let alone the book itself.

"Come on—"

A large hand reached up from behind her and slid out the book so _easily_. "Hey—" she turned around and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"…!"

His expression was blank as he held up the thick book. "You're short. Eat some liver, Haruno."

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink color. Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed her the book. "Thanks…" Sakura murmured. Before she could stop herself, she added, "why did you skip Psychology?"

Uchiha raised a brow.

Sakura blushed. "Ah, I mean—"

"I was bored."

Sakura blinked then lowered her eyebrows. She opened her mouth to reply but a squeal rang in the air. Surprised, the two turned to the voice.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

"What—"

Sasuke bit back a curse when Sakura, in shock, dropped the heavy book on his foot. "_What the fu—_ are you stupid?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry—" her eyes rounded when bright sunshine hair obscured her vision. "Na…ruto?" she mumbled.

The blonde young man stepped back and beamed down at her. "SAKURA-CHAAAAN— YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE WHERE WHERE?" he cried out, shaking her by the shoulders.

Sasuke's ears twitched.

"Err— I missed you too…" Sakura began but was promptly silenced when Naruto crushed her face against his chest.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN—"

"Narufo, be fuiet!" she whispered against his chest, face red. In the background, Sasuke twitched. His face twitched. His eye twitched. Everything _twitched _which connoted to the word _doom—_ precisely Naruto's.

Sakura began to whimper and struggle with her thin arms. Scowling, Sasuke lifted the heavy medical book from his foot and slammed it on top of Naruto's head.

The blonde let out a loud piercing wail.

"_Be quiet!"_ Sasuke and Sakura each slapped a hand on Naruto's mouth. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the leg causing the Uchiha to hiss and withdrew his hand.

"Moron." Sasuke snarled. Naruto pulled off Sakura's hand and growled at Sasuke.

"If you didn't hit me, I would not have to scream in shitless pain!"

"You were squeezing her to death—"

"Are you jealous? Do you want me to hug you too?" Naruto sneered, but Sasuke quickly retaliated with shoving the book into his whiskered face.

Sakura cringed at Sasuke's violence. "Uh, do you really have to do…that?"

Sasuke snorted.

"You_ bastard_—"

"Naruto—" Sakura called.

"It _hurts!_"

"Stupid ass."

"Naruto, he's my—"

"She's _my_ seatmate, dobe."

"_WHAT?_" Naruto looked at Sakura who smiled sweetly and to Sasuke who had this creepy, _creepy_ smirk on his face. "She's _your_ new seatmate?" the blonde's voice was faint. "The seatmate—"

—_you can't stop thinking about?_

Sasuke smirked _("that evil EVIL smirk again!"_ Naruto mentally screamed) with raised eyebrow, giving the blonde a knowing look. Naruto shivered. _Sakura-chan's in grave danger!_

Naruto looked at Sakura who raised her brows.

A fierce look replaced Sasuke's smirk. "Now, _you_ tell me who the _hell_ do you think you are to leap at her like THAT."

It was Sakura who replied. "He's my childhood best friend."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up so high, twitching, too shocked to voice his disbelief.

Sakura smiled. "He's a special person to me." _Right. Naruto is special._ She thought as she looked up to her blonde friend.

Naruto grinned widely, gums and teeth. All white, big and shimmering. "Heard that, teme?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I heard that, alright." In Naruto's bliss, he neglected the look on Sasuke's face which… of course, stood for _death. _ Instead, he grasped Sakura's hands.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, it's been _two thousand years!"_

"Baka— I was gone only for a year—" she giggled.

"But it felt like eternity!" Naruto said dramatically.

Sasuke snorted loudly.

"SHUT UP THERE!" Naruto snapped. "Anyway, where have you been?"

Sakura showed a small smile. "Germany."

The blonde arched a brow. "Why?"

"I need a change in scenery." She lied. With her innocent eyes, lying was just as easy as fluttering her eyelashes. She can lie to _everyone. _Even to Orochimaru. Who would think that an innocent-eyed sensuous-mouthed young woman like her was full of deceit?

"You didn't say goodbye—"

"Sorry…"

Sasuke resentfully watched the two conversed in front of him. It seemed like he had become the air itself. _Tch,_ he sneered. _Haruno? Naruto's best friend?_ No way. Some people got some tough luck it seemed. _If I were Haruno's best friend, she will find herself tied in my bed._ Sasuke's dark eyes gleamed maliciously. _With nothing on._ He smirked, his gaze traveling from the tip of her pink hair down to her ankles. But, he later contemplated that it would be a lot more exciting if she _only_ wore his tomato socks while…

His daydreams were cut off when Naruto laughed. "REALLY?"

"Yep!"

Sasuke's face darkened. _Precisely. Tie her up. Tie her up in my bed post. _ He cleared his throat.

"And ORANGE hat!"

"That's degrading!"

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly. The two stopped talking and looked at him questioningly. "What?" He snapped. "Go on. I really _don't_ mind to be wallpaper in the background." He snarled.

Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry—"

"Whatever."

Naruto grinned smugly. "You're jealous again—" Sasuke immediately slammed the book on Naruto's face.

"Drop dead." Sasuke hissed. Lo, Naruto _did_ dropped dead. Sakura gasped. The Uchiha shoved his fists down to his pockets before walking away.

"Uchiha!"

He stiffened but recovered, "What?" he growled over his shoulder.

"You'll just leave him here?" asked Sakura with disbelief. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He won't die." He grunted and walked back to her. He picked up the book, snorted at Naruto's squashed face and seized Sakura's wrist. "He's alive, idiot."

"But—" her gaze dropped to his hand on her wrist.

"Let's go." He dragged her out of the rows of tall shelves and pushed her down to a chair. He placed the book in front of her in the desk and sat across from her. "He'll live."

Sakura looked down to the book, uncertain, but later shrugged. "Fine. If you say so." She said with a small smile and opened the book. Sasuke leaned back to his chair, content on watching her. Or content on picturing her squirming under him… panting and sweaty and—

_Shit._

.

.

.

_The mother was mad,_

.

.

.

It was a long moment of uncomfortable silence, thick with sexual tension.

"Stop staring at me." Sakura muttered softly, eyes glued to the page of the book.

Sasuke smirked wickedly. "I'm bored."

She slowly looked up, beautiful eyes hidden under the veil of thick long lashes. "Then, stop staring." He showed her a sexy smirk that sent jolts of electricity down to her spine.

_I'm… I'm shaking. _

"I'm thinking about you."

Sakura's large eyes widened. She bit her lip and looked away. The soft skin of her neck was revealed to him as she stared off to the side. Sasuke watched her throat move as she gulped.

"You're making me… uncomfortable."

"You're making me insane." Replied Uchiha in a low flat growl.

Her eyes widened, snapping back at him but the bone-deep intensity of his eyes pierced her. She winced and looked away from his gaze. "Stare at something else." she whispered desperately, breathing harder.

"What's wrong, Haruno…?" his voice was dangerously low, his eyes watching how she breathed, the rise and fall of her chest, the plain white blouse and black blazer.

Sakura summoned all her willpower to look up to his erotic eyes. "You." She answered as firmly as she can. However, her gaze wavered, pressing a hand over her bangs. "Please, stop looking at me as if…" she blushed harder when she saw him smirked from the corner of her eye. Cringing, she pulled her bangs lower, frustrated.

"…as if I want to—"

"Stop!" she snapped without conviction, slamming a delicate palm on the table.

Sasuke smirked crookedly.

Sakura grimaced but undeniably, a shiver convulsed her spine. The smirk progressed into crooked grin and she mentally groaned. "Can you leave me alone… _now, _Uchiha-san?" there's a hint of pleading in her tone. But Sasuke continued to smile crookedly, flexing his biceps to hunch over the table, his eyes lazily analyzing her.

"That's cold." He murmured slowly, regarding her under his thick lashes.

"It's respect." Sakura retorted.

He shrugged and gave her a twisted smirk. "Scared?"

"No." She quickly replied. Too quickly, that it made Sasuke grinned lopsidedly. Sakura felt a shiver, her chest heaving, suddenly heavier. "And _stop_ staring at me."

Instead, his gaze intensified. Sakura sighed shakily, pressing her legs together. The aching heat burning between her legs increased and she blushed, ashamed at her body's reaction. It was so painful, just sitting there and not moaning aloud. She closed her eyes, breathing in. Breathing out. Her eyes fluttered open.

…_what is this? I'm dizzy… I'm…_ Her cheeks burned. _I'm…_ She bit her lip. _NO!_

"Please… leave me alone."

He pushed a hand through his thick dark hair. His bangs scrunched up, few locks falling over his eye.

It was painful. His crotch and his stomach.

"Make me." He rasped, his tone hard, smirk gone.

Sasuke almost grin at the confused expression she wore. Her cheeks were pink. Adorable. From what, either in anger or shyness, it did not matter. She looked even better. Her weird eyes had turned greener, the golden pupils glowing as emotions filled her face. She was so easy to upset and to read. But what intrigue him the most, nothing crude seemed to cross her eyes. Only innocence.

"Uchiha-san…I don't want to be rude but…" Sakura searched for words. "…you're distracting me."

"I don't. You're too aware of my presence." She looked confused. "You're tensed." She stiffened even more. Her posture rigid, her gaze unsteady and so, _so_ innocent. "Go on. Do your stuff. Don't mind me."

Sakura sighed loudly. "I can't. _You're_ here." Blood pounded wildly on her neck and temples. Unsteadily, she stood up, palms on the table. Sasuke looked up to her face.

"Uchiha-san—" she whispered, watching him. His fathomless eyes seemed to penetrate her. She felt or imagined his hand stroking her, inside and out. "Why are you doing… this?" her tone was desperate.

"I'm attracted to you." he answered bluntly. His honesty slapped her hard in the face, her jaw dropped.

"W-what…?"

"And," he lowered his lashes, looking lazy and drugged, "you're turning me on."

…_such bluntness— _Sakura's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but the shock was too much that she could not form words to reply. His lips twisted in a cruel smirk and her blush increased, jerking and stepping back, shaking her head.

"_You_'re insane."

Sasuke chuckled dryly. "You're such a child, Sakura."

She jerked. "That's _Haruno_ to you."

"Tsk. _Sa…ku…ra." _He saw how she twitched, her bottom lip trembling, the way she wet her lips as her eyes clouded.

He smirked again as Sakura slammed the book shut. "Don't come near me… _Uchiha_._"_ She breathed shakily.

Sasuke shrugged. "Come on, you're attracted." He paused to flash a dark crooked smirk. "To me."

Sakura looked indignant. "No."

"Really?" he said quietly. His voice dropped lower, scraping against her skin. Sakura swallowed first before nodding vigorously.

"Yes. I am _not_ attracted to you." She enunciated each word firmly but her body defied her reasons. Even her innocent mind played malicious tricks on her. Two bodies. Naked, sweating, grinding wildly against each other. Moaning, panting, then a scream, in a voice so much like hers—

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, her thighs trembling, her panties wet. It was so painful… _this ache. Don't be stupid!_

_I'm not attracted. I'm not… I'm not!_

Sasuke smirked. "Let's see, shall we?"

"What?" she whispered, opening her eyes.

"If you can resist," Sasuke leered. "Me. If you can stay virgin for the rest of the year."

"How sure are you that I'm a virgin?" asked Sakura softly.

His eyes darkened ominously. "I have my ways."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not going to play games with you, Uchiha." She lifted her book bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. She turned to the side and glanced at him underneath her lashes. "I'm not stupid."

Sasuke only smirked, took out his flip phone with camera, aimed and shot. Sakura frowned. Sasuke studied his work. "Such defiance…" Stowing his phone back to his pocket, Sasuke stood up.

"Interesting."

.

.

.

_The children all mad beside;_

.

.

.

Sakura watched the clock above the board.

2 seconds.

_Tick_

_Tick—_

The bell rang. Students jumped to their feet, stretching. The room erupted into excited chattering.

"Hey! Can I borrow your notes? I fell asleep, sorry."

"There's a nice dress at sale. Shall we check it out?"

"I hate anatomy…"

"Bro, same bar?"

"—sorry, dude. Next time! My girl's waiting."

"Use protection."

"Study for a little pop quiz, tomorrow, minna-san!"

"—pop quiz? I hate it when she says 'pop quiz'…"

Students soon flooded out, Sakura lagging behind. She had not made friends. Orochimaru had advised her that it was better not to have friends. Fewer friends, less guilt.

"_You will never know. Who knows, one of your friends will someday become your target."_

At first, she was distraught. Being a friendly girl she was, it was rather lonely not to have friends. But Orochimaru had a point. The stress would be devastating if she found out that her target would be someone she knew. However, when she met Naruto, she could not resist his charm. He was funny and warm, he's not _that _smart but his antics made her smile.

She reached the main hall of the university, swamped with students going in and out of the building. She squeezed her way out, wincing as loud students roughly pushed her aside and suddenly, a high-heeled shoe stepped on her.

"I told him to stop stalking me!" the loud girl screeched.

"Big deal." Sakura murmured, rubbing her shoe. The girl looked at her, Sakura looked back stubbornly. The girl was tall with long blonde hair and wide blue eyes. The stunning blonde raised a brow; Sakura lowered her gaze and walked past her.

"Oi! Gomen ne!" the blonde girl called after her.

Sakura looked back. Beside the blonde was a timid-looking girl with dark hair and white eyes. Sakura shrugged and smiled, turning around, vanishing into the crowd.

"She looked weird."

"She's very pretty, Ino-chan."

Ino shrugged. "Yeah, but weird. Did you see her eyes?"

"Not clearly. Her lashes were thick."

"It's gold, Hinata-chan."

Hinata stared. "Really? Weird…"

Ino shrugged. "Yeah. And… what was I saying?"

.

.

.

_And upon a mad horse they all of them got,_

.

.

.

"I'll call you when I get lost." She was saying. "I'm going to be fine. Jichan would not mind." She looked up to the TV screen, passersby crowding the crossing. "Yes… yes, Kimimaro-kun. You worry too much."

She quieted, listening. Then, a smile. "Thanks."

_click_

_dial_

_ring_

"Sister Clarence?"

A smile. Wide smile.

"I'm home!"

"Hai. Do you mind? I want to visit you."

"Arigato. I'll just walk. I missed the streets of Tokyo."

_click_

She looked up to the giant TV screen. Another priest killed! The big bold letters flashed in red. _Tokyo Metropolitan Police reports. "We're still working on it," an officer says. His hair is black and his eyebrows are thick. "As of now, we don't have any leads but be assured that the police are working industriously to solve the crime." He adds. "No. We wish to discuss this privately. And not to show the victim's face. It's our new protocol." He frowns. "Please, excuse me." "Officer! Excuse me_—"Advertisement replaced the news report.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining shimmering splendid—_

"Hello."

"Sakura."

Her brows rose in shock. "U… Uchiha! How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

She groaned. "I hate you. Seriously."

He chuckled.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around." Repeated Sasuke.

She did.

.

.

.

_And madly away did ride._


	6. Der Crux

_There was a little boy and a little girl  
Lived in an alley;  
_

_._

_._

_._

**Der Crux.**

**a.**

Soft footsteps, slow and cautious.

The church was small and circular, with stained glass windows and domed ceiling. A simple ivory cross stood atop an altar. The wooden pews were old and rickety. The heels of her shoes made no noise on the felt-like flooring. A woman clad in white nun uniform kneeled at the front pew, murmuring softly.

Gold pupils glowed, so vivid, like neon, as she continued to stare at the cross. Slowly… very slowly, the wind outside stopped blowing. The noise dimmed and eventually, there was deafening silence. A loud buzzing, an irritating ringing in the ear.

She lifted a hand, her index sticking out. At the tip of her index, the space distorted, bending at her will. The distortion spread until the space in front of the altar warped, becoming too hazy to recognize, a waving space.

_I am_… the blessed child of god. _I am_…the cursed. The object created against your God. The object that violates the realm of God.

_I… I—_

The warping space contorted into transparent interlocking cubes.

"_Too much innocence."_

She blinked. The gold pupils dimmed until they ceased glowing. The space before her stopped warping. With a flick of her finger, the wind was blowing again, the noise returned. Sakura stared at the cross. _It's more powerful… when I'm in a presence of God._

It was also in this church where she felt "it" went berserk, the worst yet. She was ten years old, then. Very young, naïve. It was the most wonderful feeling…yet, it felt so weird. Her head felt light, her thoughts gone. The elation was addicting, it was very, _very_ wonderful. Her eyes went gold, pupils, irises and all. The whites of her eyes were replaced by gold, radiating with unholy glow. Unknown to her, the space around her began to warp, bending. The ticking moving arm started to move counterclockwise with loud, booming ticking noises that sounded like a carillon of bells.

The ticking grew louder

(tick, tick, tick, TICK,

TICK, _TICK,_ _TICK_)

and louder than ever.

The power was leaping out of her. Uncontrollable. Unstoppable. The second hand of time was shaking, fighting her will. The ticking stopped abruptly, then—

Tokyo froze.

And the space surrounding the city distorted. Outside the famous city, people were confused, staring at the space. It was so quiet, the blinking lights of Tokyo Tower, of the beautiful Rainbow Bridge— they all stopped. Surrounding the city was a warping space, waving violently until—

In a blink of an eye, Tokyo became alive again. With noise and lights.

_I was so sacred… back then._

That time, she cannot understand who she was, what she can do and why was she special. But soon, she had accepted that she was different from the rest. She had to. And she did. But she never understood. However, there was something that she accepted and understood perfectly:

The truth that she's a lie.

"Sakura?"

A sinner. Despicable.

The product of profane, twisted love affair…

And in front of the ivory cross, she prayed.

_Please… _

_Please God… please abandon me. Don't look at me._

…_forgive me._

**b.**

45 minutes ago.

Sasuke looked up to the large screens mounted on the buildings surrounding the crossing. Casually, he glanced sideward. Then, he flipped his phone opened, eyes still to the side.

A ringback tone greeted his ear (that American song 'where is the love'). "What is it?" a gruff groggy voice snapped.

Sasuke frowned. "Oi, Hyuuga. Get your ass up."

Neji sat up, a thin blanket slipping off his chest. He brushed his hair off his eyes, swinging his long muscled legs off the bed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Send Mouse. I don't want to follow this asshole."

Neji rolled his eyes, glancing to the other occupant of the bed. "Don't be stupid. Kiba's out of Tokyo." He smirked as his woman smiled coyly, stroking his arm as she sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Send March Hare."

"No."

"_Hyuuga_."

"You're whining like a girl, Uchiha." He felt round naked breasts pressed up against his back, a mouth kissing the side of his neck wetly. "Do what I told you."

"You ass. Why don't you do this dogging job instead of fucking some slut—"

"Do _not_ insult Ten-ten." Hyuuga interrupted coldly. The said girl looked at him curiously but Neji shook his head and turned away, checking the clock.

Sasuke snorted. "Sex before mission, huh. You ought to make new rules."

Hyuuga shook his head. "You are stupid as your hair, Uchiha. Do what I _ordered_ you to do. Follow _him_. Stop whining."

_click_

Sasuke grunted, snapped his phone shut and angrily shoved it back to his jean pocket. He picked up his pace, narrowing his eyes as the man in black suit and blue tie walked pompously, flirting with his secretary who obviously enjoyed the attention. Furrowing his brows heavily, he stomped after their target, a man named Tsuchiya Minami, one of the Carnage 13 (now 12, no. 9 was killed recently). Carnage 13 was a syndicate composed of 13 professionals who kidnapped young girls and make them their sex toys. Lately, women were disappearing, mostly aged 18-20. It was alarming and Leaf had to take actions.

Tsuchiya made a turn, entering a coffee shop. Sasuke followed; at the same time, Sakura emerged from a bakeshop next to the coffee shop.

Sasuke sat at the booth in a corner, facing the entrance. He watched Tsuchiya from the corner of his eye, his face blank. His keen eyes saw Tsuchiya's hand slipped inside his secretary's skirt. The woman jumped and looked at him with stunned expression. Tsuchiya smirked slyly. The woman reddened; his hand slipped higher, reaching her inner thigh.

"Tsu— Tsu…chiya-sama—" the secretary stammered.

But Tsuchiya shushed her, lifting her skirt higher under their coffee table, his hand now in between her thighs, stroking her. The woman was gasping shamelessly under her breath, her face very red. The bastard was chuckling and judging at the motion of his forearm, he was rubbing her faster. She was gripping the edges of the table tightly, gasping like a fish out of water.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disgust, turning his face away to stare outside.

His eyes widened slightly then narrowed.

Outside the coffee shop, right in front of him, was Sakura. She was facing away from him, staring up to the massive TV screens mounted on the building in front. His gaze fell somewhere below her hips, covered in black pleated skirt. Her legs were magnificent, long and silky. Those were the nicest legs he had ever seen. They were made for sex… made for _him_. He imagined those legs wrapping around him, long and sweaty as he pushed deeper and harder inside her tight body.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as his arousal hit hard against his jeans. And damn. He was just watching her _ass_ and he was getting a massive hard-on?

Pathetic.

Unable to stop himself, Sasuke pulled out his flip-phone and dialed a number.

(I can show you the world shining shimmering—)

He watched her pull out her phone.

"Hello?" said a husky voice.

Sasuke groaned inwardly. That voice. He liked her voice. Hell, he was obsessing over it.

"Sakura." He murmured.

"U… Uchiha! How did you get my number?" Sakura demanded. Even exasperated, her voice was beautiful.

He smirked, watching her. Her luscious legs, specifically. "I have my ways."

She groaned and Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. Damned his imagination, too vivid. "I hate you. Seriously."

He chuckled, opening his eyes and smirked.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

He watched as she did.

Their eyes met. Jade eyes widened in shock. He smirked as he gave her a teasing salute. She looked affronted, at the same time abashed. His smirk turned nastier, his erection more painful than ever as his gaze fell on her chest. He licked his lips. Beautiful.

"You looked unhappy…_ Sakura._"

Her cheeks reddened. "How…how did you get my number?" she whispered. It felt as though she was caressing him with her voice. It felt like her tongue licking at him.

He shrugged. "I have my ways." He repeated. "Sakura."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say my name." she whispered.

He smirked, tilting his head, their eyes still locked. "I like your name." he saw her closed her eyes tightly.

"Stop… pestering me, Uchiha-san."

"Don't be upset." He said.

"How can't I?" her eyes snapped open. "You… you… you—"

Sasuke's face darkened. "Eat dinner with me tonight."

Her eyes widened, staring at him through the glass. "_What?_"

"Dinner. With me, tonight. Just once, Sakura."

"No."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He glanced at Tsuchiya. "How about tomorrow evening?" he asked, returning his gaze to Sakura, standing outside the shop.

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"We'll bring Naruto along, if you want."

She seemed to consider this and Sasuke felt a stab of jealousy.

"…no. Uchiha-san—"

"I don't bite."

"You do more than a bite."

"Then, say yes."

She shook her head. "No." she said firmly. "I'm not going to eat dinner with you. With or without Naruto."

Sasuke's lips stretched into a crooked grin. "Let's see."

She opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke interrupted her. "I'll call later." And then, he snapped his flip-phone shut. Tsuchiya was leaving behind his gasping secretary, grinning arrogantly. When Sasuke looked back to Sakura, she was gone.

**c.**

"Sister… Clarence!"

The elderly nun smiled gently. "Welcome back. It's been a year since I last saw you." Prudent crystal blue eyes seemed to smile at her. "You haven't change. The same beautiful child. Though, I think you are paler and," the blue eyes squinted. "And skinnier. How's your appetite?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm not on a diet, Sister. Hmm… Do you think I should get some tan?"

Clarence gave a soft laugh. "Yes. You are as white as snow."

Sakura nodded, grinning. "Just like Schneewittchen." She said, "Schneewittchen is growing old." The elderly nun smiled and together they sat down at the first pew.

"Had Schneewittchen failed you?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. Still, I am worried. I've been using Scheewittchen for 10 years and haven't got a deserved rest. A one year rest in a foreign land doesn't help. I used it during training."

"If only it can talk…"

Sakura nodded, "it would probably complain of too much blood."

Clarence smiled indulgently. "How are you?"

Sakura smiled then looked up to the huge ivory cross. "Nothing had changed."

Clarence took her hand.

"Sister… please, don't touch me." Sakura whispered softly as she pulled her hand away. "Don't taint yourself by touching me! Someone so pure like you—"

"Sakura. Don't degrade yourself." Clarence chided softly, taking her hand. "You don't wear your mask right now. You don't have Schneewittchen in your hands right now. You are Haruno Sakura. Not _her._ Not that _mask._"

Still, the girl looked troubled. "…thank you." Clarence smiled, tapping her hand. "…for everything. I… I'm really happy I met you! You accepted me even though there were things that I did that I should not have done."

"Your love for that person transcends many laws." Clarence said softly.

Sakura smiled, standing up. She approached the altar, the light from the stained roof made her look ethereal. "Because," she slowly turned to face Clarence. "I am his beloved child." Under the blinding light, her eyes became different, very odd. The other was pure gold, an alien beauty while the other remained their green color. "Can my love surpass the law of God? Can any other love surpass _mine_?"

"Your mother's love." Clarence said gently.

Sakura shook her head. "No. My mother didn't love me. But I am happy that she didn't hate me either. My mother loved only one person. The same person she hated. You see, she can only love and hate a person. For her to love someone, she had to hate. For her to hate, she had to love. It's a cycle that never includes me."

"And your Jichan, does he hate you at the same time loves you?"

"Jichan… I don't care if he hates and loves me at the same time." Sakura said quietly. "He told me I am the person he will never leave. The person he will never hate, the person he will always need."

Creepy mismatched eyes met clear blue orbs. Clarence did not flinch. And Sakura liked her for that.

"I will do anything for the person who will _never_ leave me."

**d.**

Sasuke was jolted awake, eyes snapping open as his phone went off. He rolled to his side, glancing at the digital clock. _1:38:42AM_. "Fuck." He whispered, snatching his phone from the bedside table. He checked the caller ID.

_Neji._

Scowling, he flipped it open, pressing talk button. "Damn you." he said gruffly. The other male grunted.

"_Uchiha."_

"The fuck you want? It's fucking 1 o'clock in the morning—"

"_Gomen."_

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. He swung his legs and sat on the edge of his bed. "The hell." He muttered darkly, pulling at his hair. "What the _hell _is it?" he asked calmly. Neji never say sorry.

"_Ten-ten's father was murdered."_

Sasuke's spine went rigid. "Damn it." Neji did not respond. "Where the hell are you?"

"_Her house."_

"Are you alone?"

"_You're the fist person I called."_ Pause. _"She called me. Told me that her father was dead. I came to investigate and…"_

"What?"

"_His heart and head were not in the places where they should be."_

**e.**

Three ANBUs stood together, looking down to Neji whose arms were around Ten-ten. She was crying in her hands. Her mother was unconscious, unable to take the news. Forensic experts gathered around the body.

"…I came to tell him about the overseas offer, you know, he wanted me to study abroad. I got accepted. I wanted to tell him but…" her voice broke and she shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

Sasuke took a side glance of the body. Headless. Heartless. He returned his gaze to the girl. "…heard anything unusual? Some sounds of struggle?"

"That's the weird part. We heard nothing. Felt nothing. It was very quiet, though. As if… time had frozen. Something like that."

"I'm sorry." Naruto murmured. "…but what does your father do? What is his job?"

"My father is a teacher." Ten-ten answered miserably. "Why would they kill a teacher? He's just a Todai professor. He's harmless!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What does he exactly teach?" he asked.

"History."

Sasuke watched over his shoulder as medics placed the body in a stretcher. He heard Ten-ten asked Neji, "Who are _they_? Why are they here?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "They're friends."

Ten-ten raised her eyebrow. She was about to say that it didn't matter. They were not _her_ friends to meddle in her affair. It was none of their business.

"Hyuuga."

Neji cocked his head.

"It's your day off." Sasuke said then walked out. Naruto grinned but the flair wasn't there. He said goodbye and followed Sasuke.

**f.**

"Oi, Sasuke," called Shikamaru. "Here. The surveillance tape." Sasuke nodded off to the direction of the player, eyes still glued to his laptop screen. Shikamaru shrugged, inserting the tape into the player. The flat TV screen before them flickered into life. Sasuke glanced up.

"This is between 10:35 to 11:02." Shikamaru said, tapping the corner of the TV where the time was indicated: 16 October 22:35:24. The tape showed Ten-ten's father bent over his desk. The only light in the room was his desk lamp and the glow radiating from his laptop. He switched from writing on his notepad to typing on his laptop. He seemed to lead a tedious life. Sasuke was halfway to his yawn when the scene changed abruptly: a dead body, a puddle of blood underneath it, headless, chest cavity showing.

Sasuke straightened up in his chair. He grabbed the remote control: PAUSE, looked at the time at the left upper corner, 22:57:58; pressed REW, then PLAY.

22:57:56. Reading.

22:57:57. Typing on his laptop.

Bent over his de— _dead body_. A puddle of blood gathering under it. Headless. Chest cavity showing.

22:57:58.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered, glancing up to Shikamaru. "The hell does this mean?" he hissed. Shikamaru shrugged, sitting down.

"Forensics confirmed that the tape wasn't tampered. It's functioning well." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes. Sasuke looked back to the screen. A brown-haired girl burst into the room.

22:57:59. Otou-san! I did it! I did— _OTOU-SAN!_

"It's impossible that the killer murdered him in 2 seconds flat without catching it on tape. What is he? Mr. Invisible?"

Shikamaru cracked one eye open. "The murderer must be a god. No human can kill that fast. Or hack someone's head off and dig out his heart in 2 seconds. Also, the time of murder is the same as the time he worked without interference."

"If the type is tampered, the time indicated on the video will change." Sauske said.

"Hai." Shikamaru leaned forward to his knees. "At least from 22:57:58, it would jump at least 7-10 minutes— Neji killed Gang leader Matsuda in 10minutes, 54 seconds, remember?— to confirm that there are parts of the video that had been erased."

"Aa." Sasuke agreed.

"This is troublesome."

"Shut up." Sasuke's expression became solemn. "This _is_ a problem."

22:58: 01. OTOU-SAN!

22:58:02. A door opening.

22:58:03. Ten-chan, what's—

22:58:04. Silence.

22:58:05. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!

22:58:06. Okaa-san!

22:58:07. Thud.

22:58:08. Okaa-san! Okaa-san!

22:58:09. Silence. Sobbing.

Sasuke lowered his lids, watching Ten-ten rushed out of the room, then back in, clutching her cell phone on her ear.

22:58:11. Ne… ne… N—Neji… k-kun…?

His gaze shifted on the bloody, headless body. He closed his eyes_. Damn it._

22:58:13. Ne…Neji…Neji-k-kun… Go…gomen…ne… but— but—

_Otou-san! A dark-haired boy screamed, his dark eyes filling his face. OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN!_

22:58:14. …my father… my father… Neji—

_Sasuke! Itachi bellowed, and then grew pale. Sasuke was screaming. Screaming and screaming until Itachi shook him, Sasuke's head lolling as he screamed and screamed. SASUKE!_

_Nii-san! Sasuke screamed. Otou-san… Otou-san—_

22:58:15. Oh my god— Neji-kun… HE'S DEAD!

_HE'S DEAD!_

"Sasuke?"

His eyes snapped open. "What?" he said, his voice rough, cold and hard. Shikamau shrugged.

"You were suddenly quiet. I thought you were going to be sick."

Sasuke rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Hn."

**g.**

_Says the little boy to the little girl,  
"Shall I, oh, shall I?"  
_

**h.**

"Many Christians and Jews believe that the Bible or the Torah forbids abortion. In this regard, however, a British professor of church history writes…"

The amphitheater was filled with at least 15 students, dully writing down notes. Sasuke sat on the 14th row, 5 feet away from his next neighbor. He flipped his phone under the desk, checking his inbox.

_You have four new messages._

Sasuke scrolled down.

**From:** Neji.

I reviewed the tape. It's useless.

**Sent:** 9:07:34AM

_Reply?_ Yes.

Check out Todai. History department.

He pressed _send._

The lecture continued with small sounds of pages flipping. "…The Bible certainly teaches the value of human life and forbids the murder of any human being (Psalm 8). But life, in biblical terms, commences only when the breath enters the nostril and the man or woman becomes a "living being". (Genesis 2:7)…"

Next message:

**From:** Naruto.

RAMEN! RAMEN! Let's get ramen and— Sasuke didn't bother to finish reading the message. _Delete?_ Yes.

Next message:

**From:** Naruto

Sasuke grunted. _Idiot._ He deleted the message and the message after that (which unfortunately came from Naruto). FLASH— **new message received**. Sasuke pressed _read_.

**From:** Neji.

I'm on my way. Meet me there.

**Sent:** 9:15:24AM

_Reply?_ Yes.

After lunch.

_Send?_ Yes.

"…consequently in biblical terms the fetus in not a person. This is brought out clearly in the laws relating to murder. For though the Ten Commandments in Exodus state clearly—"

"Why don't you speak in plain language?" someone asked. Few heads glanced around to locate the voice. Sasuke merely looked to his right.

The lecturer raised his brow. "This is… Religion."

"We practice Shinto, don't we?"

"And this is Humanities, asshole," snapped Sasuke half-heartedly. Few students chuckled, facing the front again. The lecturer shook his head and resumed.

His cell phone flashed again. **New message received**_**.**_

**From:** Kakashi.

This is sudden. Another was found dead. A foreigner named Ida Welsh. She's a missionary nun. I'll be sending a photo message.

**Sent:** 9:45:12AM

Sasuke frowned. A foreign nun? _Absurd._ Then he recalled. _The Society de Hysterion._ He received another message, this time, a photo message. He pressed a button to show—

"Uchiha."

Sasuke blinked and looked up.

"What's so interesting with your fly?" the lecturer asked curtly. Females widened their eyes as they looked around at him, blushing. Sasuke offered a blank look.

"Excuse me?"

"What is so interesting with your fly?" he repeated, irritated. The asshole to his right chuckled. Then, it dawned to him. He narrowed his eyes then lifted his sleek flip phone, the screen facing him

"What was that?" the lecturer demanded.

"Porn." Sasuke replied simply. His batch mates laughed and returned to their businesses. Sasuke snapped his phone shut, dropping it to his opened notebook. He pushed a hand through his dark hair, resting the half of his face on his palm, one eye closed against the palm. He kept his other eye opened, hidden behind his dark chunks of hair dangling over his face.

Bloodstained walls. Bits of human flesh. Corpses littering the floor.

"There is no suggestion in the Old Testament law, as there is in comparable Assyrian one that "he who struck her shall compensate for the fetus with a life." Indeed—"

In his mind's eye, he was a little boy, walking down the bloody corridor. The corridor leading to the Prime Minister's office. He was running. Two decapitated bodies in the doorway. He froze. Innocent wide eyes, filling his face then—

Sasuke stood up abruptly. Again, the lecturer halted. A sigh. "What is it this time?" the lecturer asked, aggravated. Sasuke shrugged, collecting his things and cell phone, placing his notebook and pen inside his drawstring sling bag. Without a word, he walked down the rows of wooden desks and out of the amphitheater. The hallway was not crowded, with few students checking bulletin boards and chatting. Lowering his lashes, running a hand over his hair, Sasuke clenched his jaw, the muscles of his neck scrunching anxiously.

_Ah. That memory._

More of a nightmare.

He was ten years old back then, when his father, a Prime Minister, was murdered in his office. Visions swam in his head, causing a nauseous sensation. Literally, his stomach began to flip. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke proceeded to climb up a stair, leading up to the floor above where Music classes were held. Most of the rooms in this floor were miniature auditoriums, complete with speakers and instruments. It was spacious; the corridors were open into balconies, giving views of rows and rows of buildings. This building (where most Humanities subjects were done), after all, was the tallest.

With a deep sigh, Sasuke went to stand in the balcony, receiving the cold breeze in the face. Long thick dark hair flew to his side, few locks slapping against his forehead. He closed his eyes, dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Eyes still closed, he tossed the lid open, opened his eyes and looked down to the photo.

He grimaced.

Ida Welsh.

She was killed the same way his father was murdered. Visions flashed and Sasuke immediately suppressed them. Those memories made funny things to his body and sanity. When he remembered, he changed into something ugly.

And they said he's _beautiful._

If only those stupid bastards knew.

But his memories leaked before his eyes. His father. Dead. Dead. _Dead._ His hands were pierced by multiple pens into the wall. His face was calm, unscarred which was odd. However, his body was the entire opposite of his calm face.

His chest was—

Sasuke felt his stomach turned over. Literally. But the most painful thing was he cannot throw up all his ugly emotions. He wanted to vomit. In such way, he hoped some of his hatred will spill out along his vomit. Waves and waves of hatred build up inside him, cramping, throbbing. His muscles clenched in all places, his heart hammered against his ribs until he felt his ribs rubbing together. Rage brought out Sharingan: a curse handed by his family. To his horror, combined with hatred and agony, shame and fear, he felt his face burned. From his eyes with red irises and pupils and black sclera instead of white, black marks spread across his cheeks and curled around his brows and forehead. They were like black tears, instead of liquid secreted _outside_, they flowed _inside_.

He was crying black tears. Inside.

More marks spread until it reached his neck, covering the right half of his face. It burned as though someone was pressing an iron on his face.

"_Damn it."_ It wasn't his voice. It was warped.

_Otou-san! A dark-haired boy screamed, his dark eyes filling his face. OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN!_

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly. God dammed it— _**not now.**_

"Uchiha-san?"

His eyes snapped open. His grip on his phone tightened then shoved it back to his pocket.

"Uchiha-san…? Uchiha… are you okay?"

He did not respond, willing his eyes to return to normal. _Come on! _For the marks to retreat.

"Are you alright…? Oh _Sasuke, _please—"

Sasuke stiffened and surprisingly, black marks dissolved into his skin very painfully and before he could stop himself, his hand connected with something slender and smooth. He forced the figure against the wall. Long fingers closed in, a soft gasp and he was ashamed to find that he was squeezing a fragile neck. Of a _female._ And it was a female body he was pressing against the wall.

_Fuck._

"…oh god. Uchiha-san—"

He opened his eyes slowly, still with flecks of red, glowing with beams of red and black. He cannot see anything. His vision was a haze combined with red and black. He waited until it cleared slightly for him to see blurred pink and green flecks and when it did, his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Get _your_ hand…off my neck."

He kept staring. Fortunately, long black bangs hid his raging eyes and cheeks.

"Are you _crazy_?" the voice snapped. Ah. What a beautiful voice. Even exasperated, aggravated.

"Get _your_ hand off me!"

"Ah." Sasuke purred, closing his eyes again, not relinquishing his hold. Instead, he stepped closer and dipped his head low to whisper. "_You._"

Her throat vibrated against his palm as she spoke. "Yes. _Me_. Now get off, Uchiha!"

**i.**

_Says the little girl to the little boy,  
"What shall we do?"  
_

**j.**

"Sakura." He growled hoarsely.

Sakura whimpered under him, placing her hands on his chest. "Uchiha…" she gritted, trying to push him off her. It was her first time to be this close to him, and it was then and there that she realized: he was huge, dwarfing her. He was tall and frighteningly strong. His body was warm, as hot as a furnace. His hand was gripping her throat. And god, she was slowly turning pale, in fear although his hold wasn't constricting her. But to be close to him, like _this_… it was scaring her.

"Don't _touch_ me…" Sakura punctuated every word with a push. She doesn't like to be touched. She _never _liked to be touched. "Don't _touch– _You're crowding me!"

"I know."

"_Kami_. Get off." Her voice was tinged with both anger and fear.

He must have detected it for he slightly loosened his hold on her throat but still holding it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_But you're touching me… _

And …it was making her nervous. And nervous makes her dangerous. _NO!_ She snapped her eyes closed. _Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch— _Her eyes burned behind her lids.

_Sa… Sasuke… _

"I like… your voice."

Sakura stiffened, her eyes snapping open. _Something's wrong._ His voice for one thing was rough and hard, as if he was trying to hold onto his sanity. He was breathing raggedly, his heart was beating furiously and she can feel it on her palm. His breath was damp. Also, she can feel a thin film of sweat covering his face and skin. And he was warm. No, he was _burning_. Concern replaced aggravation as Sakura touched the skin of his bicep tentatively.

"…um, Uchiha?" asked Sakura.

A shiver ran down his spine upon her touch. Fuck, it was only her finger_tips_ and here he was melting, burning. His stomach twisted, his eyes hot under his lids. Unconsciously, his grip on her throat tightened.

Sakura gasped, her hand clamping down on his bicep. Sasuke hissed, pressing his body to hers, his hips grinding against hers, thighs imprisoning her body.

"Uchi—" His skin was burning her.

"Same my name." He growled harshly.

She shook her head. "No. Get off—"

"Sakura. _Sakura._"

"Get off, please—"

"Talk to _me._"

"If you get off. And your hand, please—"

"_Talk._"

Sakura stiffened, gripping his arm tightly. Sasuke purred, pressing his face closer to hers, his mouth on her ear. "Talk to me."

"Are you crazy?" Sakura snapped. "You want me to talk while you choke me?"

Sasuke breathed deeply. Her voice was amazing. Even if she's annoyed. Or scared. Whatever. Just talk.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. "Just talk."

"About what! Kami, you're crazy. You looked sick and here you are…choking…me…" she trailed off, flushing as his other hand, gripped her hip, sliding down to her thigh, back to her hip then down again. "Uchiha— _you're harassing me!_"

"I'm not." He said, humming as he rubbed her thigh. She was wearing a silk skirt which crumpled under his crude touch. It was knee length and it would be fucking easy to lift it up and touch her thigh. But he restrained himself. His eyes were burning; he can feel his Sharingan swirling like crazy and marks spreading again from his closed lids. "If you don't want me to touch you, talk." He pressed his face closer to the side of her head.

"What do you want me to say?" Sakura hissed as she struggle, ignoring the feel of his hair on her face.

"Start with saying my name." Sasuke murmured against her skin.

"And you'll release me?"

"No."

"Uchiha—"

"Say that again and I'll rip your skirt off."

Sakura turned rigid.

"…and I'll touch you where it aches."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She bit her lower lip. Her nipples were hard and achy but what throb hotly the most was the spot between her legs. The heat from his body was overwhelming, choking her.

"Please, let go." She whispered. "Please, please—" _before I kill you!_

"Sakura."

She turned her face away as she felt him lift his head to look at her.

"Why won't you say my name?" he breathed in a low voice.

"Oh. How about this: why won't you get _your_ hands off me?" she whispered pointedly.

"_Oh._" He repeated mockingly.

**k.**

_Says the little boy to the little girl,  
"I will kiss you."_

**l.**

"How about this?" he shoved his thigh between hers, the hand on her throat slid to her nape, tilted her head up and crashed his mouth on hers. Sakura's eyes snapped open, catching a small glimpse of red irises and black tattoos before closing her eyes, mouth opening in shock. This proved to be a stupid mistake as Sasuke's hot tongue slid inside her mouth. She groaned, gripping his biceps. Sasuke slanted his mouth expertly over hers, cursing mentally for losing his control. His tongue dipped lower, running over the rows of her teeth, over the roof of her mouth. His teeth began to work. He retracted his tongue, nipped at her bottom lip until they swelled lusciously. A soft moan resounded from her. Pleased, Sasuke sucked on her lip wetly, dragging his hand up to her hair to keep her head in place as he shoved his tongue deeper into her mouth, urging her tongue to tangle with his as their saliva mix. When her lips minutely move, Sasuke groaned and with one hand on her hip, he lifted her and forced her legs to spread, grinding his massive arousal against her. One of her hands flew up to his face, trying to pry his mouth off hers. In retaliation, he thrust onto her; she stiffened. Her hand dropped to area where his shoulder and neck met, gripping it. The other flew to his hair, yanked a chunk then pulled. Sasuke winced but it fueled his lust even more. He kissed her harder, gnawing on her mouth, sucking rhythmically; she pulled at his hair until he felt few hairs parting from his scalp. Their mouths unlocked but still touching.

"Sasuke." She gasped.

He stiffened, very hard. _Fuck. _His already enormous erection hit the back of his fly. A luscious shiver convulsed his spine. Black marks receded to his eyes which turned back to onyx. Sasuke pressed Sakura against the wall harder until she cannot breathe; his mouth on her soft jaw.

"Finally." Sasuke murmured, aligning his head to whisper on her ear. He let go of her hip. Her feet touched the ground, his face closer to hers, breathing to her ear.

"Y-you're…crowding m-me…"

"Aa."

"Oh please…" Sakura whispered, still breathless. Her lips were bruised, her heartbeat racing. She closed her eyes, panting softly on his ear. The rhythm of her breath calmed Sasuke and gently, he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his large body.

"Say my name." He said gruffly, his lips touching her earlobe. Sasuke felt her stiffened, her hand on his neck loosening but the other lingered on his thick hair.

"…"

"Sakura."

"Why?" Her voice was thin but still the effect was enormous.

"Your voice…" Sasuke growled. "Helps me…"

Without realizing it, Sakura's hand slid to his neck. She felt his skin. It was warm and he was sweating. Sakura pushed his head and hair so that she can see his face. He let her; he was very pale. He was breathing through his teeth, his eyes were still closed and his chest was heaving up and down, crushing her breasts. "What's…wrong with you?" she asked thinly, palming his cheek. It was a wonder that he managed to kiss her _that_ way: hard, demanding and bruising her lips when he was looking extremely sick.

Sasuke shrugged. "Talk."

"Are you okay…?"

"Ah." He stroked her cheek and Sakura's breath caught. It was the very fist time she let a man touch her, let alone kiss her. Her eyes dropped to his lips and she remembered how they felt.

"You're sick… do you want to see a doctor? You're burning and—"

He pressed his lips against hers. Sakura gasped, struggling. Sasuke complied, pulling back but still crowding her. "I'm your fist kiss." He mumbled. Sakura swallowed.

"N-no."

The hand on her cheek slid to her throat. Sasuke opened his eyes. "Don't lie to me."

Green eyes with gold pupils stared back into his intense black eyes. And oh… was that red? Reddish pupils? But it must be her imagination. His eyes were perfectly normal. However, the intensity of his gaze pierced her. Sakura cleared her throat; Sasuke felt her throat vibrate. "I'm not lying to you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, still pale. "Try again, idiot. I don't need to look in your eyes to see if you're lying or not." He kissed her again, her bottom lip between his teeth. Her eyes fluttered close, his tongue licking on her lips. Sasuke pulled back and Sakura opened her eyes.

"You were so stiff. You didn't respond well."

Sakura flushed. "How dare you—"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Cliché."

"So get off."

"You're warm."

"And you're choking me. Get your hands off me." Sakura struggled but Sasuke kept his ground. "I said— are you listening to me? Uchiha, _get off._"

"I will."

"Do it! This is harassment and… and… and— oh, just let go!"

"Say my name first."

Sakura stopped struggling, her mouth ajar as she stared at him, baffled. "Are you…deranged?" she asked slowly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe."

"You are! God, you… you're _too _close!" Sakura was panicking. He was touching her and he was too close and her eyes… her eyes—

"_Say my name."_ Sasuke commanded.

Sakura sighed, irate. "_Fine._ Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. SASUKE. SASUKE. Sasuuuukeeeee. Is that good enough for you? Sasuke. Sasuke! Now get off!"

He smirked.

"Can you let go of me now?"

"Not yet."

She bristled. "What? You're crazy and—" She froze as she felt Sasuke's hand on her throat dipped between her full breasts to rest on her sternum. At once, her breasts became perkier, the tips sensitive. Slowly, Sasuke pulled away but his hand remained on her chest. His lids slowly opened. Sakura looked up, wide-eyed. He looked like zombie, eyes drooping, and his hair on his face. Sasuke stepped back, swaying slightly until his hand left her breastbone, his back hitting the balcony wall. With a groan, he pressed a hand on his head, his gaze still blurry, with black and red dancing in the corners.

Sagging against the wall, Sakura frowned. "Are you…alright?"

The dark-haired nodded. "Yeah… fantastic." Sarcasm dripping. Sakura composed herself, tidying her blouse and skirt. Sasuke blinked a couple of times. Whenever his Sharingan emerged, his vision took time to recover. He rubbed the area between his eyes. "Did… I hurt you?"

She didn't answer. Sasuke tried to fully open his eyes. "I said, did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

"…don't lie to me."

She sighed. "I'm not lying." Sakura made a turn but Sasuke grabbed her arm, felt her skin turned cold under his palm and forced her to spin around. He caught her chin and forced her to look up.

"You're bruised." His eyes were half-closed. The girl blinked. _Oh._ Sasuke pressed a thumb over her lips. "My vision's coming back… I'm seeing you clearer."

"That's good. Ja ne." she struggled.

"Wait."

"Uchiha—" she heard him growl. "_Fine_. Sasuke. Happy?"

"No."

She frowned.

"It's better if you're screaming it."

Her eyes widened, freeing her chin from his hand and her arm. "Don't move so much." Sasuke said, "My vision's upside down."

"Let me go. I'm going to be late—"

"I'll walk you there."

"_No._" Sakura managed to free herself, back stepping.

"Sakura." He started warningly.

"Sasuke—" She paused, bit her lip and shook her head. "You don't know me! Stay away from me. I'm the last person you'll want to play with—"

Uchiha glared, "I'm _not_ playing with you." He said but she ignored him.

"I'm boring. I'm a buzz-kill. I'm plain. Back off. Stay away."

"Don't order me around." Sasuke growled.

"I'm not ordering you. I'm _begging_ you. No, Sasuke-kun…" she added when he reached for her. Sasuke stiffened. "This won't happen again. _I_ won't let this happen again."

"I'll keep chasing."

"Why?"

"Because you keep on running."

"You're crazy…"

"You're annoying."

Sakura shook her head and pursed her lips. Her gaze connected with his lips and she winced. He's right. He was her first kiss and it was amazing. He was incredibly good with his tongue and teeth. And maybe… it wasn't so bad to be attracted to him and— but before she could fantasize more, she shook her head. _NO!_ _I'm not going to let this happen. _

_He's a distraction. _

_A complication. _

_I have to be strong and—_

"_MONSTER! MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! KILL HER! KILL HER! SHE'S A GODCHILD!"_

Sakura felt a sudden chill. A cold realization.

I am a godchild. A hateful person. A thing to be despised—

Suddenly sick, Sakura spun around.

"Sakura—" he made a motion to seize her arm but she turned around and half-yelled in panic and fear.

"Don't touch _me_!" she sounded as if she was on verge of tears.

Sasuke frowned. "Why do hate human contact?" he hissed.

Sakura looked stricken at his question, her large eyes filling her pale face. Without a backward glance, she ran down the hallway, rushing down the stairs.

Confused, Uchiha scowled. _The hell._ He glanced down, retrieved his bag and rubbed his face, still dizzy.

"Kuso. Of all the times to have a good time with her, why when I was fucking with my brain?"


	7. Pater Noster

…_but deliver us from evil._

**s**

**c**

**h**

**n**

**e**

**e**

**w**

**i**

**t**

**t**

**c**

**h**

**e**

**n**

* * *

**Pater Noster.**

_

* * *

_

Tokyo University.

History Department.

A cigarette between his teeth, _History Department_ supervisor raised a brow blankly. "…police officer?" he said, lifting his eyes from the ID to its owner.

Large black eyes under thick eyebrows beamed. Big shiny teeth sparkled. The professor was baffled. _This guy—_ He thought, casting the officer's odd hairstyle with a look of badly-concealed repulsion. A police inspector with a bowl-cut hairstyle was never a decent picture of law enforcer.

"Hai! Good day, head of History department, I assume?" Another blinding smile. Too much toothpaste. "I'm Rock Lee! A down to earth police inspector under the youthful tutelage of Lt. Maito Gai! Pleased to meet you!"

"Same here." Which was a lie.

The head professor was a tall, thin man with gray hair and unsympathetic ice-blue eyes. He wore a thin framed eyeglasses and his jaw was gaunt.

"Whatcha want?"

"A chat." A graying brow lifted, cold eyes traveling from Lee's thick eyebrows to scowling faces beside the energetic officer. Lee noticed the straying gaze, he smiled good-naturedly and started to introduce his friends but the old man waved his hand impatiently.

"I know 'em, boy. Royal Highness Uchiha and second branch Hyuuga." He smelled like a tobacco. "Right, kiddos?"

Neji's face darkened. Sasuke's jaw clenched. Traces of migraine were still evident on his face as he looked down to the professor.

_Fucker._

"…as expected from a boy who got Uchiha blood in his veins." He let out a puff of smoke. "You got one rotten personality. Just like your dead relatives."

Sasuke looked at Lee who sweat-dropped under the hard, cold gaze. "Please don't irritate Sasuke-kun." Lee said. "He's a scary-faced college student."

The eyes turned darker, glinting grimly. "Lee."

"Hai, hai! Do you want Advil, Sasuke-kun?"

Thick long lashes went down, veiling the incredibly dark eyes.

The head professor smirked, _those are magnificent eyes… truly an Uchiha. For a man, this brat has such a ridiculously beautiful face… but a rotten personality._

"Alright!" Lee exclaimed. "Let's get down to business, sir. These people are… um—"

The old man rolled his eyes. "…fine, fine." He made a turn and sauntered towards his office before barking a command, "OY! WHATCHA LOOKING AT? GO BACK TO YOUR PAPERWORKS!" He snorted. "Tch. What do they see? Porn guys? Horny bitches." They arrived in his office. The professor plopped on his chair. "Close the damn door." He grunted as he light another cigarette. "Now, what?"

Neji stood in between Sasuke and Lee. "The two Todai professors." He placed two colored photographs of two faces: Nobe, another Todai History professor who was killed two days ago and Ten-ten's father who majored in Literature.

"Oh, _them_?" Pause. "Stupid bastards." He drawled with a roll of his eyes. "I fucking told them to quit. But look at them, killed like animals." He shrugged.

"Quit from what?" asked Lee.

"They're friends, the two stooges. They were working together. Writing a book. I fucking told them, don't fucking waste your lives. You will surely get killed in the end and I'm goddamned right." He shrugged again. "God killed them."

The three raised a brow. "…what do you mean: _god killed them_." Neji inquired.

"What they plan to write is about god." He picked his nose before continuing. "Well… maybe about what god had entrusted to Paul."

Neji glanced at Sasuke who said. "The Church."

"Ya." Pause. "The Church. Mama Church."

Lee cocked his head. "What about it?"

The professor crossed his arms behind his head, cigarette hanging between his teeth. "They planned to expose Society de Hysterion."

"…!"

He smiled crookedly. "You're not amateurs, are you? The look in your faces, it's funny." He uncrossed his arms. "They knew _who_ Society de Hysterion is. You know. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. They _knew_. And God didn't like it. So, tada." He shrugged and made a slashing motion across his neck.

"Where is the book?" asked Neji.

"Are you dunce? They're dead, kiddo, aren't they? You can't write a book when you're dead, can you?"

"Asshole." Sasuke grunted.

Shrug.

"I'm not. They are. Society de Hysterion is not something to mess up with. They're _special_. They're children of _God_. Mess up with the child and Holy Father will come to the rescue. But to risk your life for something of nonsense— cos you're not so fucking sure if the fucked up society does exist— is _stupid._ You deal with a shadow. Go against the shadow who got special connection with the Mama Church, you don't fucking stand a chance."

Sasuke did not choose his words. "Do you hate Christianity?"

"I'm an academic." He gave Sasuke a look. "And I'm a Jap. You stupid?"

Sasuke's jaw moved.

The old man made a face. "You're scary. Too bad, you're so pretty like a girl…"

The Uchiha's face darkened.

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "You're right, professor! Uchiha-kun's very beau—"

"Idiot." Neji muttered.

"…anyway," Lee cleared his throat, sweat-dropping. "I just noticed… you made it sound like…"

"That the Church is _directly_ involved in this." Sasuke said flatly.

"Did I?" he said in a mock-surprise.

Sasuke continued in the same sardonic tone, "If that is true, then it was God who perpetuated the murders for the past ten years. That it was God who killed off _my_ clan."

The teacher lifted an amused brow.

"Most of my relatives died in the same way your co-teachers die. The man killed in the seminary. The foreign nun. Politicians. Businessmen. Pianists." He paused. "Is this the work of God?"

Silence.

"Who knows?" the old man said with a shrug. "It must be a beautiful devil."

.

.

.

Gold pupils glowed in the dark, mingling with green sparkles. The shadow hid the half of the mask, showing only the smiling vibrant half: elegantly thin arched eyebrows, tiny eyehole, exaggerated dimple, red cheek and grinning mouth.

"_Schneewittchen_." A soft voice said.

A sobbing voice. "Please, _no_—"

The eyes closed serenely.

"_Sterben."_

"HAVE MERCY!"

The lids, heavy with long lashes, fluttered open halfway. The lashes veiled the ungodly eyes.

"You have it."

Silence.

"Rest in peace."

_SLASH—_

.

.

.

"Hmm."

Tayuya cast sideway glace at Sakura's laughing/crying clown mask. An embodiment of irony: Happiness. Loneliness. Hatred. Love. It was such a haunting artwork which gave off a feeling of dread.

_But what terrify me the most are her crazy eyes…_

Pink locks streaked with red and black dye curled around the cheeks of the mask. Sakura lifted a red gloved-hand, reached over her back to pull the large hood over her head.

"Oi."

Sakura blinked and looked at Tayuya who wore a white smiling woman mask with red cheeks and batting eyelashes: _Colombina._ Her Hecuba, a long sword with red hilt and silk ribbon, was over her right shoulder.

"Let's go."

"…alright." Sakura murmured. She looked down to the corpse at her feet.

"_HAVE MERCY!"_

Green eyes became gold.

"_You have it."_

.

.

.

Dai-ei,

1:32:15.

Green eyes peeked from a corner. Hallway— _deserted_. The corner of her lips lifted in a soft smile. With a sigh, Sakura stepped into the deserted hallway, turning her face peering left to right. Relaxing her tensed shoulders, she turned to the right.

_Ah… luck! _She smiled, gleeful at her peace. She skipped Psychology, the class which she shared with Sasuke. As much as possible, she wanted some— no, not some— she wanted a _very far_ distance from that person. He was… despicable! Kissing her like _that_ and… and— she blushed hotly. The blush even spread up to her ears. _He harassed me!_

_Oh really?_

She suppressed the traitorous voice. _Disappear, you. _

Pouting, she pulled down her black brimless hat until it covered her bangs and eyebrows. She was busy scolding herself for enjoying his kiss (even the groping) when she turned in a corner and walked right into something.

"Wha—"

"Yo."

She stiffened and looked up in horror. It was not something— _someone. _Her jaw dropped in wide-eyed disbelief. _Oh…_ why did he have to look like _that_? And why did she have to notice first how delicious he looked?

Pathetic.

He looked… scrumptiously sexy (at this, her blush worsened). And he was only wearing white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. The top three buttons were unbuttoned, revealing his collarbones and long corded neck.

"What?"

Sakura cringed. Such sweet low voice. Black thick hair all over his ridiculous _beautiful_ (why, _why _so pretty?) face, nape and eyes.

Sasuke smirked, pushing his hands inside his pockets.

_And his eyes…!_

He made a step toward her. Sakura blinked and quickly spun around to bolt but Sasuke anticipated the move. He grabbed her arm and spun her. She gave a quiet whimper as her back met wall.

"Running away?"

Sakura flinched and struggled.

"L-let go!" she froze as Sasuke cupped her cheek. Wide-eyed, she looked up to his obsidian eyes, dark-lashed and heavy-lidded that made his eyes looked darker, deeper. _My heart… I'm… I'm shaking…-_ He moved his face closer, she panicked. "You're crowding_ me_!"

His expression did not shift. But he sighed, as though she was a pitiful child. "Calm down."

"Then… ahh…" Her green eyes widened when he moved even closer, opening his mouth. His thumb rubbed at her cheekbone.

"You're shaking." Sasuke whispered, staring at her mouth almost in daze. He remembered how delicious she tasted. His gaze went up to her wide eyes. Such innocence… he gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to kiss that mouth and drink from her sweetness.

_How crude._

He almost grinned crookedly.

"…you're touching me." She said under her breath, gritting her teeth in nervousness. His tender touch on her cheek was not helping her sanity at all. Not at all. It made things worst, so much worst. With a difficult swallow, she lowered her lashes and lifted a hand, placing it over his chest to push him away.

"Please… let go— I… I—" she closed her eyes, biting her lip, breathing harder at their proximity. Their closeness reminded her of their first kiss together.

_No. No. Nooooo—_

"I have a class and—"

"No." Uchiha interrupted in a low scratchy tone. Green eyes snapped open in surprise.

"…let go. I'm going to be late and—"

A slow… seductive, malicious, crooked smirk. _Oh god._ So scandalously sexy.

"Biology's not due until 2PM." His large fingers played with her pink hair, his eyes locked with her lips.

Sakura blinked. "What?"

He smirked.

"How… could you _know that?_"His broad shoulders went up in a shrug. Sakura stared up at him in shock. "You… you— look into my personal file, didn't you?"

He moved closer, his large body completely covered her small one, his mouth murmuring against her hat-covered bangs. "You're avoiding me."

"…"

"…skipped our class, hiding…" his hand went down to her neck, massaging her soft skin, rubbing her exposed collarbone above her opened collars.

"…I told you."

Sakura was not moving, her breathing fast and labored.

"…I'll keep chasing you. I will _find _you."

"…Sasuke-kun—"

Slowly, he moved back to look at her pale face. His hand went up to caress her face, his thumb on her bottom lip. His handsome face darkened, hard jaw clenching as he rubbed her lip slowly.

"Do you hate me?"

Her mouth opened, the tip of his thumb slid inside her mouth. Sasuke swallowed thickly, his eyes clouding with desire. How… would it feel to slide in and out of her mouth? He swallowed again, another freaking full-blown cockstand rising between his legs.

"…I… don't." She whispered softly._ Yes… you make me weak. You make me lost control. My emotions are in ruins!_

Sasuke placed his other hand on her shoulder, pressing her against the wall.

"Don't lie to me."

"Sasuke—"

"Do you hate me?"

She looked up. "No… I don't hate—"

Sasuke distracted her when he suddenly pressed his mouth on her cheek and whispered her name in a rough voice. "Sakura."

"I don't hate you…" she murmured. "Hate is such a strong word—"

"You're shaking."

"You're touching me." She whispered so softly that it sent shivers down his spine. Delicious tingles, erotic images… his erection was _painful_.

"…you're touching me! It scares me because—"

He cut her off with a kiss, hard, wet and …luscious. Breathlessly. Hungrily.

The hand on her cheek slid into her hair as Sasuke slanted his mouth on hers and forced her mouth to open by biting on her lip. The girl gasped, eyes closing as heat— _burning, searing… overwhelming_— washed over her. There was a painful clench inside her, a jolt of molten desire that convulsed her spine.

With a soft moan, Sakura opened her mouth and Sasuke greedily drove his tongue inside. Her mouth was hot and when her tongue touched his softly, Sasuke let out a groan that vibrated between their fused mouths. He kissed her with so much bodily passion that it overwhelmed Sakura. Openmouthed, wet… tongue-filled, harsh and scandalous. Lust overrode her fear as she responded: eagerly, blindingly, wetly. The heat forming inside her stomach traveled down between her legs, making her thighs shudder.

Her hands— small with long thin fingers— went up to his hair. It was difficult— he was tall and Sasuke was ravishing her mouth rather fiercely. Her fingers latched onto his long silk hair, fisting on the thick locks as though she was trying to grasp a piece of her sanity and morals.

Sasuke's tongue made a harsh stroke over her upper teeth as he opened his lust-clouded eyes. He continued pleasuring her mouth, watching her under his lashes, his hands going down to her narrow waist, on the waistband of her skirt. She gave a soft innocent moan and Sasuke felt his insides twist and clench.

_I can't stop._

Her taste, her smell, the feel of her… _she_ was _everywhere._ And she became _everything._

Still kissing her (she was whimpering at the lack of air), Sasuke dragged her inside a room next to them— an art room with canvasses and busts. This time, Sakura had her hands at the back of his head, digging her nails into his hair. It was dim but Sasuke maneuvered inside the room until they came across a table with paintbrushes and papers. Grunting, he lifted Sakura onto it. Their lips disconnected— Sakura panted softly, her eyes dazed and heavy-lidded, Sasuke looking predatory. He reached for her hat and removed it, tossing it aside. Instantly, his fingers fisted on her hair, rubbing her scalp, rubbing her hair between the pads of his fingers.

"Sasuke—"

That voice. It filled his head and made him dizzy. The sensation was like having violent orgasm and at the same time, falling into a peaceful, deep slumber.

It ached. Painfully, deliciously.

She's going to protest again, he was sure so he kissed her again, filling her mouth with his tongue. Sakura was getting drugged with the burning sensation of his tongue inside her mouth. It was like an aphrodisiac to her. She wondered… can a woman experience orgasm just with delicious wet kisses?

She shivered. He was touching her stomach under the blouse.

His mouth left hers, kissing her chin and eventually, Sasuke was sucking on her neck. _Fuck._ She was so _edible _that he chewed on her flesh. He hummed as his tongue swept across her pulse, sucked at it with his teeth and slid lower to nip at her collarbone.

"Sasuke-kun…"

One hand settled on her hip.

"…s-stop…"

Sasuke went back to kissing her lips. His hands began to unbuttoned her blouse.

"…stop, please—" she whispered against his tongue.

"Sakura…" he growled hungrily, her lip between his teeth.

"Stop…s-stop…"

He did, his mouth on her cheek.

"Sakura…"

"…you're…" _amazing?_ Sakura shook her head mentally. "…stop—"

He cupped her face. The action made her shiver. Deliciously. It touched something inside her, made her suddenly tired of her life, made her soft, made her wish for a normal life, made her wish she was someone better, someone… normal.

_NO. I'm not… attracted, am I?_

It felt like… it wasn't just attraction, was it? She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts._ I don't need this… I… I don't need him! _Biting her swollen lip, she pushed his hand away.

"Sakura—"

Eyes closed, she said. "Don't get close, you're—"

"…can't take the heat, can you…?" he whispered in her ear in a soft low voice. Sakura stiffened, shivering as her eyes snapped open. "You're drowning."

Sakura ground her teeth. _He's right… I'm drowning… I'm sinking…_ His hand caressed the flesh above her hip bone. _He's too…close. I'm… I—_

"Sakura." His mouth lingered in the corner of her lips. "…you like this, right?"

She swallowed thickly, biting her lip. _No… No… Don't be stupid! He's seducing you…!_ She closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. _To be near him… it's intoxicating… I feel so high— like in a drug… he's like morphine in my system…_

"You're stiff."

"…I won't… be fooled." Sakura said shakily. "…you're just a horny guy and—"

He gave a dark chuckle. A mock? Probably. She felt him smile his twisted, arrogant smirk.

"Horny, huh?" Before she could move back, he gave her a wet lingering kiss, his tongue repeatedly thrusting in and out of her mouth. Sasuke pulled back, running his tongue over her upper lip before sucking on her bottom lip. Sakura watched him while this unfolded, wide-eyed at his coarseness.

"What I feel…" he whispered in a low baritone— hard, scratchy as if in pain— that made her shiver. "… is _beyond _the horny level."

Sakura blushed hotly, grimacing. The Uchiha smirked before stepping back. "…be grateful I only gave you one teeth mark."

Flustered, Sakura straightened her back. "You… I…" A pale hand touched her chin, running down to her neck. Trembling, she swatted his hand away. "Leave me alone! Bother someone else! Not _me!_ You're… you're like a stray dog I can't get rid of!"

Silence.

"I… I—" she bit her tongue. "Sasuke-kun… I…—"

"…how pitiful." He said flatly. He stopped dragging his fingertip, pocketing his hand. "To compare me to a canine…"

"I'm sorry…" her voice was so small, so tired. "I didn't mean—"

"Fuck shit."

Sakura winced and looked up. Sasuke turned away before she could see his expression, approaching the door which was ajar. He waited for her to stop him. Oh god. Just make her call him again and he'd go back, he'll kiss her again, touch her again, make her wet, make her moan, take her, claim her, fuck her.

But she did not.

_Oh what the fuck_.

What a fucking mess. The girl had become a sick obsession.

.

.

.

"How long are you going to play dead?"

Tired eyes slowly opened.

It was hazy, the objects were blurry and it felt like the world was spinning. His limbs were heavy like his eyelids. Slowly, weakly, he lifted his head. Long black hair, pale face, smirking snake-like eyes met his tired blurry eyesight. Nevertheless, he knew that smile. That soft,_ innocent_ smile…

"Does it hurt, Father?" …that voice, melodious, curious— _always curious_, always asking questions, always looking for answers.

"Does the medicine hurt?"

He felt a pinprick on his forearm. His eyes rolled at the back of his head.

"…it hurt, doesn't it?"

He remained quiet. He would not give him the satisfaction. This man, after all, enjoyed pain. He knew _him_, like the back of his hand. He knew _him_, like the blood vessels in his neck. He was…

…_his _mother.

"Father… Father…"

…_who art in heaven._

He tried to open his eyes. The light was too bright, thus, he remained in the dark but his senses were alert and alive. A sound of someone walking toward him, then a hand on his head stroke his cheek, "Father…"

_Hallowed be thy name._

Suddenly, the hand pushed his head back roughly. "Open your eyes."

He did.

_Orochimaru._

"Look, Father Sarutobi." He was holding up a colored photograph. "She would love to meet you in person. She loved priests… but her education is far more important than her priest fixations. That's why, I brought a picture. Look at her."

A young girl, not older than 13, smiled at him from the picture. Not flashy. But pretty. Such a pretty face, a pretty smile.

"I loved her dearly… this beautiful child. Like you, I loved a person —someone not blood-related— _so_ much that _it hurt._ I loved her so much that I want _her _to die from it."

"…O-Orochimaru… y-you… fool…" his voice was strained.

Orochimaru released his face and chuckled softly. "Yes. I am a fool. I had always believed that I could never love someone but I loved my child so deeply that I_ would die from it._ I would kill for it. I would… _kill her _for it."

"You're blinded with y-your… hunger for power… you even desire… God's power." Sarutobi said, vainly trying to denote conviction.

Orochimaru shrugged, sitting down in front of the old man. "Isn't it ironic? A child hated by her mother… a child who killed her mother because she loved her mother _so much_."

Sarutobi looked startled.

"…yes, yes. A child who killed _her _own mother because of that such thing called _love._ You see? She loved mommy so much that she killed her from it. A child created out of sin… to mock God, to challenge God, created against God… _is_ the object who wields _his_ most sacred power. What a perfect plot, isn't it?" Orochimaru leaned forward, his eyes —_those gleaming eyes_— trapped and charmed Sarutobi's soul. "Everyone hated her. Even god. Even her sweet, _sweet _mother… But I loved her, Father. I _loved _her."

…_thy kingdom come._

"…you don't."

A soft, soft smile.

"Oh. That hurts."

"…you are not capable of _love._"

"…now, that's something really hurtful. And I'm really going to cry."

Sarutobi pressed his molars together.

"But before that, let's discuss something pleasant. Father, have you ever wondered what will happen if I cut open her face and look behind her golden eyes? If I cut her open, will I see god inside her?" The corner of his mouth lifted, his eyes veiled with his black lashes. There was a gleam under his lashes— a glimmer Sarutobi could not decipher. He crossed his legs, lifting Sakura's picture to cover the half of his face.

His uncovered eye glittered at Sarutobi's expression. "It scares you. It makes me shiver with anticipation. Imagining it would not simply gratify me." He leaned back, staring at the photograph. "But I loved my child. It would make me cry if that pretty face is cut. That's why I needed you, Father. You will tell me what I want to know, instead of cutting her cute face open."

Sarutobi lowered his gaze. The lines on his face became pronounced as his face fell, looking tenfold older. "You don't have any idea of the repercussions that might arise from your godchild obsession."

"Repercussions? Oh Father, I only care about the present."

_Thy will be done._

The old priest looked at him under his thin lashes. "…may God have mercy on your soul."

Orochimaru smiled widely. "Why, thank you, Father. Does that mean you will forgive me? And the… rest of us, right?" He stood up, put his hands inside his pockets and smiled down to the old man.

_On earth as it is in heaven._

"If that's the case_…_ why don't we have a reunion?"

_._

_._

_._

_Scroll down._

The LCD flashed a number.

_Sasuke…_

Sakura waited, sitting on a bench outside the university. She stared intensely at the LCD, her teeth chewing on her swollen bottom lip, a sign of her apprehension. Fingers shaking, she shut her phone shut and gripped it tightly in one hand, looking about her. After ten seconds, she flipped it on, scrolled down and—

A number appeared.

_Call?_

"Sasuke-kun…" she bit her lip. _Do it!_

Her thumb moved—

_Pssstttt!_

She looked up, a red CLS pulled off in front of her. _Great…timing, Kimimaro-kun._

.

.

.

11:59:52

Stray dog.

Mad Hatter ground his teeth, tried— _very _hard— to control his temper.

Stray dog. _Stray dog. STRAY—_

_Snap._

11:59:53

A vicious flinch then a violent cry tore out from the victim's mouth, which he muffled with his gloved hand as the kunai dug into victim's carotid artery. Blood burst, flooding from the deep puncture. The thick liquid splashed down, staining the expensive Armani suit and the assassin's glove.

11:59:54

Dormouse raised a brow behind his mask. _Thump._ The body fell in a boneless heap. Dormouse blinked, cocking his head to the side. He was greeted with a grunt.

"That was messy."

11:59:55

His remark met a grunt. Dormouse looked down to the corpse, a kunai sticking to its carotid artery. The blade was buried to the hilt. "If you're angry, don't take it out to your preys."

The mask, with red undecipherable intricate designs, looked at him. "The fuck?"

"You make lots of blood." Dormouse pointed out defensively. True enough, blood was spreading across the expensive-looking carpet. Caterpillar appeared from the library, followed by March Hare, each wearing masks.

11:59:56

"Somebody crashed the computer." Caterpillar said.

March Hare whined. "Aggghhh! Gomen—"

"Shut up." Caterpillar snapped.

"Let's go." The three turned to the cold voice. They watched Mad Hatter sheathed his katana into his hip holster. Noiselessly, the assassin padded toward the window, swinging his holster behind his waist. Gracefully, Mad Hatter leapt off the window.

Caterpillar turned to the carpet. "That's a mess."

11:59:57

Dormouse yawned. "Hai, hai. He's troublesome." Uncomfortably, he took a look at the corpse. "Let's leave already…"

March Hare bent down to examine the corpse's face. "What a bloody me—" he stopped.

11:59:58

"Do you know the muffin man?

Muffin man,

Muffin man…"

The blonde straightened up. The door burst open. Against the light, a little girl stood in the doorway.

11:59:59

"Do you know the Muffin Man who lives in Drury Lane?" The singing stopped. "Daddy? I can't sleep…"

They stiffened. The girl looked up to their towering heights. "Who are you?" The darkness hid their masks. She walked further inside the threshold until her bare feet touched something wet. She looked down. Thick stains of blood. They saw her eyes widened then those big eyes traveled upward until she met her daddy's lifeless stare.

"…daddy?"

…_give us this day our daily bread._

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYY!"

.

.

.

12:00:00

Somewhere, a bell began to resonate.

.

.

.

Outside, Mad Hatter stiffened, hearing the scream. He looked up to the window where came from.

"DADDY! DADDY! NOOOOOOOOO—"

…_and forgive us—_

Three blurs jumped from the window, landing noiselessly in front of him.

"What was that?" demanded Mad Hatter.

"Let's go!" Caterpillar ordered, jogging off toward where he left a black blank-plate sedan. The other three reluctantly followed.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"

…_our_ _trespasses._

Inside the car, Mad Hatter pressed a palm on his mouth.

_Otou-san! OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN!_

_SASUKE!_

"…are you—" March Hare began, reaching to touch him.

"Don't touch me." He growled, his dark eyes looking up to March Hare's blue orbs with such hatred that March Hare recoiled back. The images flashed before him brutally, ruthlessly. Unstoppable.

Father's serene face.

Father's purple lips.

Father's palms nailed into the wall.

Father's heart… _WHERE IS YOUR HEART!_

He shut his eyes and bit his lip until it bled.

.

.

.

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

.

.

.

"_DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"_

Sasuke sat up with a jolt, panting and sweating. He looked around, his eyes blinking as he panted.

He clenched his fists. "Fuck." Angrily, he kicked the covers aside and got off the bed. Naked, he padded off to his kitchen, switching the lights on as he passed every switch. His suite, which was at the very top floor, came to life. He snatched a beer from his fridge and popped the can open. He took gulps as he walked to his veranda, opening the glass slide. Wind pushed harshly inside, cooling his naked body. The young adult did not shiver from the onslaught of chilly wind. He continued to drink from the can, emptied it and crushed it effortlessly.

"_Are you determined? Are you willing to walk the path of carnage?"_

"_Your victims have families, friends and lovers."_

"_Regardless of their impurities…"_

"…_someone will cry for them."_

Silence.

Then, sound of breaking glass.

And drops of blood hitting the floor.

His hand let go of the crushed beer can, hitting the floor with a loud tinkle.

_But my Father…_ he retracted his hand from the broken glass slide.

…_and lead us not into temptation._

He did not know but he was shaking.

His hands. His knees. His body.

(-sound and images, blurs and static sounds… then—)

_A scream… I- Itachi? _

"_OKA-SAN!" _(running footsteps— _tak, tak, tak) "OKA-SAAAAAAN!"_

(running footsteps— _tak, tak, tak)_

"_NO!"_

(silence)

_He looked up. And froze._

(-image faded)

He shook. His strong, naked body shook and it was not because of the cold.

"_O…ka…san…?" _asmall, squeaky voice.

A little girl's voice: _"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"_

…_but deliver us from evil._

"…they're different." He whispered, shaking, sweating, bleeding._ Oka-san didn't cry for Otou-san._ With his bleeding hand, he clutched at his hair. His left eye swirled into bright red with commas and lines and something else.

_She killed herself for him!_

.

.

.

…_amen._


	8. Chopin

"_At any rate I'll never go __there__ again!" said Alice, as she picked her way through the wood. "It's the stupidest tea-party I ever was at in all my life!"_

* * *

_Fantaisie-Impromptu in C# m, Op.66_.

by

**Chopin.**

_-._8_-_

"Ya know," Sakon began, yawning. "Ya have a bad habit of walking out of the front door." He lifted a revolver and fired. A man in black suit— a security agent, collapsed, a bullet hole between his eyebrows. He smirked at his companion who, clad in red jumpsuit and a mask of two clown faces— a laughing half and a crying face on the other half — shrugged, twirled a knife and tossed it almost lazily. It hit its target, a forehead. A body collapsed. The clown bent down and pulled out the knife.

"I can't find an opened window."

Sakon sniggered. He watched as the front doors opened. Instantly, a spotlight hit them and someone yelled out. "FREEZE!"

Behind the masks, they blinked.

"Oh." _Tokyo Metropolitan Police?_ Sakura thought.

"Ha! They're fast!" Sakon chuckled, reaching behind his waist for his ninja-to. "This would be fun. Do you mind making a clear way for me, cutie pie?" His companion turned to him and shrugged, a gesture that meant _fine, I'll go._ "But hey, let me have fun! I'll stand here and play. I missed my shooting practice."

Sakura stared across the courtyard filled with police cars and policemen in vest, helmets and rifles.

"Drop your weapons and cooperate." The police in charge yelled over the heads of police officers. The two assassins remained motionless. In few heartbeats, the one in red jumpsuit had drawn a katana which glinted. "I said, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND—" it happened in a flash of light. Few moments before, the red figure was across the yard, motionless. Moments, no— _seconds_ later, it was in front of him. _Moving._ Like liquid. The katana was above its hooded head and glimmered—_ it… it was… white—_ the thought registered at the same moment his head was on the ground. The moment seemed to freeze, and then… there was a jet of red liquid, shooting up from a severed head like a miniature red geyser. At once, hubbub broke and in panic, the police officers started shooting in frenzy.

Sakura leaped up and dodged fluidly. As she maneuvered in air, she procured a handgun and fired with uncanny precision. Even in a turbulent situation like this, she maintained precision and calm. In the porch, Sakon started his "shooting practice". Sakura landed noiselessly behind a police car. With her katana, almost mechanically, she sliced up the shooting officers at the same time firing her Swiss and Wesson model 29. She moved up again, her speed unbelievable. Uncanny speed and reflexes were two of her many abilities. She was highly capable of moving with the shadows, moving with such speed that even in _daylight_, she was unseen.

"Damn it damn it _damn it!_ Organize, fools! Damn it… _fucking acrobat!_" A police officer whirled around, following the figure in red jumpsuit. "…what the fuck? What are _you_, a monkey?"

Sakura twirled and landed on the hood of a car, katana drawn and pointing forward with the barrel of the revolver atop the blade. The police officer looked up, mesmerized. _A clown… a crying—_ the hood flew sideward, a lock of hair slipped from the mask. _Eh? What the hell! It's a—_

The assassin fired.

…_girl._

The bullet buried itself in the middle of his forehead.

Sakura squinted as a lock of pink hair flew in front of the eyeholes. _I must clean up this mess._ She crouched and made a headcount. _Over twenty police officers are alive. We must do this quick._ She prepared to leap off, drawing the blade down and made sure the revolver was loaded. Employing martial arts and quick shooting, she "cleaned up" hastily without any help from Sakon (who pushed up his mask and was leisurely smoking as he sat on the steps of the porch). She made a quick work of shooting heads, kicks and stabs in the neck, making sure no witnesses survive.

"Na! That blows!" Sakon yelled from the porch. By the time she was finished, the courtyard was a pit of human flesh shredded in pieces and blood puddles. Sakura stood in the center of the corpses; her gloves were blood-soaked as well as her katana and handgun. The front of her jumpsuit was also drenched in blood.

"…w-what…are… y—" a feeble voice asked. Apparently, one survived but one his arms were cut off. He was pushing himself up with his other arm, trying to look up to her face. The mask looked down upon him, shadowed by the hood. "…you _monster_." Sakura did not twitch. She lifted the revolver, the tip of the barrel resting on the man's forehead. Sakon watched with a snigger.

"Bang." He mock-sang.

There was a gunshot and the man collapsed on Sakura's feet.

_Heh._ Sakon smirked, _her cute face belies her violent nature. Fucking phenomenal reflexes. You got a woman's face and a woman's body yet you strike like a cobra, you pretty pretty face._

"What are you waiting for? I made a clear path for you." Sakura said, glancing at him. She reached for the sheath behind her narrow waist. Sakon chuckled and got to his feet. "I have another mission. We have to go."

"Thank you for your hard work, cutie pie!" He grinned at her and strutted toward the direction where his Yamaha was waiting.

_._

_._

_._

Somewhere in a secluded area outside the city, two former allies approached an abandoned building which under the moonlight Tsunade had recognized as a church. She looked around, her expression skeptical. "What is this creepy place, Jiraiya?"

The white-haired man shrugged, frowning. "I'm not sure but…" he checked a piece a paper. "I'm sure of the address."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about this?"

Jiraiya made a face. "Of course I am. The place isn't pretty but we are in the correct place."

"Are you sure this isn't a prank?" Tsunade loaded her gun. She checked her watch. It read _11:32._ _Few minutes before midnight,_ she thought, looking up to the full moon.

"Gah! My snakie senses are tingling! My hunches are the best." He said smugly.

A blonde brow rose sneeringly. "I disagree."

"Why _you—"_

A piano began to play. Slowly, softly… and silently. They tensed up, a shiver running down their spines as goosebumps appeared on their skins. They exchanged narrowed glances. The melody was coming from the abandoned church. They looked at it, observing its shabby appearance. It had a creepy, mysterious atmosphere and under the bright moonlight and massive clouds that appeared black, it appeared ghostly, if not mystical. The music even made the atmosphere more eerie.

"It's…" Tsunade began in small but firm voice. "…_Ode to Joy._" Jiraiya finished. The woman beside him nodded.

"…Sarutobi-sama's favorite, isn't it?" added Tsunade quietly. Anxiety made her checked her Glock twice if it was loaded.

"Let's go." Jiraiya said. In quiet footsteps, they went inside the abandoned church. Inside, it was cold and damp. The church had a high ceiling, sweeping stained glasses, windows and arches that reminded them of Gothic architecture. The wooden pews were in perfect rows but some were dilapidated. Flooring was decrepit, almost like filthy soil in appearance. Tsunade looked further ahead, squinting. Then, her expression changed and… she gasped. Alarmed, Jiraiya turned to her from checking the gaps between the pews, eyes sharp. She was gawking and in the dim light provided by the full moon through the broken stained glass windows, he saw her pale. Like paper.

"Oi, what's—"

A flash of pain crossed her eyes— and Jiraiya could not understand why. But anxiety spiked and he disliked the feeling. He even shivered and more goosebumps erupted on his skin. This feeling… of being watched, of being mocked, of being—

"…_Father!_"

The music, which they barely noticed, was rising higher, getting louder. It drowned her gasp but Jiraiya's trained ears caught it. Eyes wide, he turned his face toward the altar and he felt his stomach shriveled before dropping.

_What on fucking earth—_

Under the broken stained glass dome, in front of the altar was Sarutobi: on his knees, sitting on his calves and his hands behind him. He looked unhurt, but there was something wrong with his posture and there were little dark stains on the front of his cassock.

_Oh my god… Saru—_

The music filled the church, grimly, hauntingly, surrounding them like the air itself. It was on its most famous _movement_. Rising, lifting, _deafening_, loudly… loudly… like a gong, thumping— and he noticed… his knees began to shake. His fingers were cold around the Glock. He was shivering, his heartbeat was racing, and his breathing was short…

In fucking short, he was fucking nervous.

Because in his mind eye, the conductor of the symphony was the devil himself.

Tsunade made a movement but before she could take a step forward, Jiraiya had grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip. She did not wince but she looked up to him, aghast. He knew she was horrified, despaired even. The priest was like a grandfather to her. "It must be a trap." He told her in a firm tone.

She struggled; Jiraiya had to tighten his grip. The woman possessed uncommon strength. "Trap or not," hissed Tsunade. "It's _him_! It's Father and—"

"Tsunade—"

The _Ninth Symphony_ stopped abruptly. An odd silence followed. They stiffened and looked around, anxious. And then, the silence was replaced by—

Jiraiya blinked, turning his head in listening gesture. The new music was oddly familiar. "It's… Chopin?" he stiffened again, this time— his spine was almost rigid, accompanied with a shiver that disgusted him because he recognized it as _fear—_ he tried to convince himself— _no, no, no_ but he knew that piece. That _Chopin_.

_This is… _Tsunade looked around, frowning. She glanced at Jiraiya who wore a stunned expression (though she was sure he was trying to conceal that expression).

Clenching her teeth, Tsunade began, "Jiraiya… this is _Fantaisie-Impromptu in C# m, Op.66_." She swallowed after that and watched his expression. They listened and held breaths, trying to block the sound because hearing it made them remember _him_. Only _that_ person can play Chopin better than anyone else.

_I hate this music the most. _Jiraiya thought, grimacing. But he did not deny that it was beautiful, however, due to circumstances… he learned to hate it: the music symbolized _that_ person. Beleaguered, his grip on Tsunade slackened. The woman grabbed her chance and twisting her arm, she escaped his grip and made a dash toward the old priest.

Jiraiya jerked. _What the—_ "Oi, _stop_!" he attempted to run after her but a loud rumble stopped him. He looked up and cursed. _FUCK!_

Spidery cracks appeared, scattering and deepened. Eventually, the ceiling collapsed. Tsunade screamed.

"SHIT!"

And Jiraiya ran.

The ceiling fell down in huge debris. Windows shattered and fell like glaciers. Walls followed with loud crumbling noises that shook the earth. In the background, the piano continued to play, unmindful of the destruction. Abruptly, everything went still, except the piano. Small debris continued to fall down, dust sprinkled and more moonlight entered the church. The broken glass dome remained intact, like the rest of the altar.

Tsunade blinked with difficulty. A thick trickle of blood was dripping on her left eye. She was on her side and her legs below her were in tangles.

"You stupid… hag."

She looked up, wide-eyed. "…Ji… Jiraiya!"

"Whatever." He snapped. A large panel of debris was on his back. Gritting his teeth, he pushed against the block of concrete. "Damn it. Are you hurt?"

Tsunade wiped the blood off her temple and eye. "I'm fine."

"If you're so healthy, then don't do anything stupid!" The cop snapped and helped her to her feet. The pile of debris separated them from Sarutobi who remained motionless.

"Jiraiya…"

"Be quiet. He's—"

The music stopped abruptly.

"Did you like my surprise?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade froze. _That voice…!_

There was a sound of lid covering the piano keys and stool being pushed back. Subtle footsteps were heard. The two of them faced the shadowed corner where the footsteps came. From the darkness, a black shoe came, followed by a leg clad in black silk pants.

"It's time…"

Slowly, Sarutobi lifted his head.

"…for our reunion." A familiar face came out from the shadow.

.

.

.

Black hair rippled in the breeze. A pale, smirking face.

With eyes that resembled a cat.

…_this is— _the beginning.

(first movement:

_reunion)_

Tsunade's eyes widened; Jiraiya clenched his jaw.

_._

_._

_._

"…Orochimaru— _you bastard_!" Tsunade screamed. The pale man smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're alive." Jiraiya said flatly.

"Does it disappoint you?" asked Orochimaru with a shrug.

"I always knew you're alive somewhere in this goddamned earth." Jiraiya snapped, lifting his Glock.

A soft chuckle escaped Orochimaru's mouth. "_You_ knew. Of course… you never intended to kill me, Jiraiya. That night… you _deliberately_ missed." His smile was conniving. And sweet.

Tsunade looked up to Jiraiya's grim face.

"I never knew you have a soft spot for me. After all… you never falter when _we_ kill children. It was a shock." Orochimaru continued, still smiling. "But I'm flattered."

A muscle moved in Jiraiya's jaw. "It was a mistake." His voice was solemn.

"…Jiraiya…you—" Tsunade began slowly, her face was contorted in confusion. "I don't—"

"String two coherent words, dearest Tsunade." Orochimaru interrupted. "You're the chatterbox. It's startling to know you're having a bad time stringing words together." Instantly, her face transformed. A vicious look replaced the confused expression, brown eyes in slits and flashing with hatred.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade shouted. "Hand him over!"

"Oh, oh. Aggressive as always." Orochimaru smiled and clapped twice, then spread his arms wide at his sides. "Let's relax for a while, my friends. Let's have a full-of-hearts reunion, shall we?" His lids lowered, a malicious glimmer made his eyes glow in the dark. "Duchess… Mock Turtle."

Twitch. Cringe.

_This bastard…_ Tsunade thought menacingly.

_Fucker…_ Jiraiya lowered his gun with a massive scowl.

_MAD HATTER!_ They thought in unison.

As if everything was normal, acting sociably with manners of a gentleman, Orochimaru walked toward the corner wherein a beam of moonlight illuminated a round table with three thin legs. Four chairs without armrests stood around the table. Pink tablecloth with lace trimmings covered the table. An elegant teapot and four porcelain cups with coasters glimmered under the pale moonlight. The pale man, dressed in black suit, sat down and crossed his legs. His manners were flawless. Perfect gentleman. Except that it was out of place. The blatant ridicule irritated Tsunade.

"Come on, come on…" Delicately, he poured tea on four cups. "Let's have a tea party…" with his pale hand, he lifted a cup, grinned and chuckled. "…for our dear _Alice_."

"Don't play sick games! We're here for Sarutobi, not for your_ mad_ tea party!"

Orochimaru sipped.

_Duchess_ snapped. She lifted her Glock, cocked it and— a shuriken hit her gun. _Damn!_ She groped for another handgun but a katana touched her chin. Brown eyes snapped up in a dark glower. A masked assassin in red coveralls and large hood stood in front of her, wielding a long-barreled black revolver and white katana with white handguard. The barrel was atop the blade, aimed directly at her forehead.

A cocking sound pierced the silence.

Orochimaru lowered his cup. "Be patient."

"Release Sarutobi." Jiraiya demanded.

"I will."

The assassin stepped back, the moonlight hitting the mask: a clown. A crying and laughing clown.

"DO IT!" yelled Tsunade.

Orochimaru shook his head. "You're disrupting our party…"

Tsunade clenched her jaw. "This is no party, you fucked up bastard."

"Hmm." Mad Hatter stood up. "You're right." The Clown was now standing behind him, at his right, handgun and katana pointing downward. "This is not a party. This is…" Orochimaru lifted his arms to the sky.

(second movement:

_destruction)_

"…a FUNERAL!"

An explosion shook the ground. The glass dome above Sarutobi exploded and broke into million shards. Stained glass shards fell into small pieces, glinting in the moonlight, like thousand fluttering small butterflies, like small glitters of rainbows. They fell like raindrops, some pulverized, some shards. It was…_beautiful. _It was…magical. Like a dream. They _even swirled_, like fairies. Fluttering, twirling, dancing. Then, the floor around Sarutobi cracked. At first, there were multiple cracks, spreading like a spider web. And then with a loud _CRACK_—

_Komm, süßer Tod, komm selge Ruh!_

_Komm führe mich in Friede, _(**1**)

—it collapsed.

"_FATHER!_" screamed Tsunade at the top of her lungs. Before Sarutobi disappeared into the abyss below, their eyes met. Wide, horrified brown eyes and tired prudent gray eyes.

Then Father Sarutobi smiled. Gently, indulgently.

"NO!" she ran, stretching her arm.

(finale…

death._)_

_Eine heitre Abschiedsstunde!_

_Suessen Schlaf im Leichentuch!_

_Brueder-einen sanften Spruch_

_Aus des Totenrichters Mund. _(**2**)

And he _fell._

Jiraiya heard Tsunade cry, her voice cracking as she screamed. It was the first —_and probably, the last_— time he heard her screamed like that. He caught her hand just in time before she got hit by falling boulders as the church shook and began to give way.

"Have you forgotten?" Orochimaru's soft voice caught their attention. He watched them under his lowered lashes; a small, almost tender smile was on his thin lips. His eyes were soft under the lowered lids. Another figure in coveralls appeared on his other side, carrying a top hat.

"…Alice fell in a rabbit hole."

_._

_._

_._

In her anger, Tsunade could only stare.

"Let's have a proper tea party some other time." He took the top hat and wore it. He began to leave but Tsunade called out his name. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I will… _definitely_ kill you."

Orochimaru smirked, tipping his hat. "Try if you must, Duchess. Be the Queen of Hearts and scream at me…"

Debris fell between the former comrades.

Tsunade's face hardened. "…off with your head, _bastard!_"

Orochimaru smiled, lashes over his smoldering eyes.

Jiraiya tugged her arm. "Let's go!" he kept tugging but Tsunade did not budge, glaring, swearing and watching…

"I …"

"_TSUNADE!_"

Left with no choice, Jiraiya grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her forward. He maneuvered, evading debris, knocking stones with his bare arm, even using his body to shield her. "Damn it!"

The earth gave a last shudder— "quickly!' yelled Jiraiya. With all the strength he could muster, he swung Tsunade forward forcefully, sending the woman tumbling on the ground. Jiraiya soon followed, panting and bleeding beside her, forcing his knees to stay upright. He groaned and bent his trunk forward, stretching muscles and cracking bones. With a frown, he looked back to the church, now just a pile of stones and glass, leftovers of once a peaceful house of worship.

"Jiraiya."

He flinched at her tone. He strengthened his resolve and waited.

"Is it true?"

"…"

"Is _it_?"

He stared up to the sky. Closed his eyes.

"Yes."

He listened as she got up to her feet. "Why?"

Jiraiya opened his eyes to look at her. "I said… It was a mistake."

"Your blunder caused Sarutobi's life!" sneered Tsunade. "If you didn't miss, as your _darling _Orochimaru puts it… none of these…" she made a desperate waving motions with her hands. "…will _happen!_ The dead should have stayed _dead_!"

Silence.

He turned away from her, facing the other direction. Shadows covered the half of his face. "You're not special." Tsunade watched the part of his face illuminated by the pale moonlight. "You're not the only one who suffers from nightmares."

_._

_._

_._

_If wishes were horses,_

_Then beggars would ride._

_._

_._

_._

That same night, same time, somewhere in a posh district, somewhere in Tokyo, the Uchihas were dining together.

"Sasuke."

The bored young man looked up, lids lowered over his dark eyes. Without looking up from his plate, Itachi continued. "Don't you like the food?"

Sasuke snorted, dropping his fork. He reached up to the neck of his dress shirt, pulling at his black tie until it was loose. "Are you sick?" he snapped, irate. "You know I don't like Italian food."

The older sibling shrugged, lifting a fork, thoughtfully examining the pasta. "I like it." he said before taking a bite.

Unimpressed, Sasuke leaned back to his chair, pushing the plate aside. "You liked it because your new toy's an Italian supermodel."

"Hn." Itachi shrugged, examining the fettuccini with a thoughtful expression. Sasuke lowered his eyebrows, annoyed at Itachi's lack of reaction. He opened his mouth but he closed it, his attention averted as his flip-phone vibrated and let out a wail, piercing the silence of the posh restaurant.

(if you want my body—) He checked the caller ID.

_Naruto calling_ (if you think I'm sexy—)

He pressed _reject._ Knowing the idiot, he'll— _Naruto calling_

Sasuke sighed and flipped the phone open. "Idiot." He grunted. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Sasu_babe—" _

The frown deepened. "Trust me, _moron._ I will _rip_ out your spine the moment I see you."

"Ohh, scary! I can practically hear the italics!"

Sasuke scratched the tip of his left eyebrow, a vein pulsing above it. "What do you want?"

"I need your help!"

His face did not shift. "No."

"Sasubabe! You're so heartless—"

"Wow. _Thanks_." Sasuke said, sneering.

"And asexual! No… you're HOMO—"

"You want to die, _don't you_?"

"…sapiens! That's what I'm going to say, Sasu_babe!_"

"And who's using italics now?"

Harrumph.

"Anyway, I really need you help!"

Sasuke grunted. "You're in your favorite nightclub."

"It's a mission and you know it!"

"And I bet you're enjoying your stay. Watching ass and tits." Sasuke ignored Itachi's curious lift of eyebrows and a "you're growing up, foolish little brother".

"It's not like that, you ass. But you have a point, Sasubabe. I liked this job because I'm _so_ straight like a rod unlike some ass who pranced around looking like a chicken ass."

"…I wish _you'd_ die a painful death."

"Hey, that's—" the line went silent.

Sasuke lifted a brow. Miracle. It _had_ to be. The loudmouth went _silent._

The silence was broken with screams and sounds of gunshots. Sasuke stiffened and sat straight on his chair. "Naruto…? What the _fuck—"_

"Oh _shiiiiit_, man! That's flashy!"

"Naruto!"

"Chill! I'll call you later, chicken ass!" _click._

Sasuke looked down at his phone, Naruto's name flashing across the screen. The phone stopped flashing and black wallpaper stared back at him. With a snap, he de-flipped the phone and pocketed it. Itachi was already looking at him.

"I'm leaving." He said, to which Itachi responded with a shrug. "And I'm taking your car." _That_ got Itachi's attention.

"My car."

"Your car."

"My Mercedes."

Sasuke's eyebrows made a straight line. "Your Mercedes." He repeated, infuriated. "Give me the car keys."

Itachi lowered his fork. "You're leaving in the middle of our _supposed _dinner date and you're taking my car. Not just a car. It's Mercedes. Are you sick?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I am. Because I'm about to save Naruto's stupid ass. Now, hand over the keys." He motioned with his hand, flexing his knuckles. "There's a plenty of room inside the train. Suit yourself."

With a slow shrug, Itachi retracted the car keys and tossed it toward Sasuke. "Don't do anything stupid. But I'm not surprised if you do."

_._

_._

_._

_If turnips were watches,_

_I'd wear one by my side.  
_

_._

_._

_._

The nightclub was in one of Shibuya's busiest streets, Dogen-Zaka and was popular among college students and young businessmen. As Sasuke drove, he eyed the road with concealed anxiety. The nightclub came in view, a building made of neon colors and glass. He parked the Mercedes beside a BMW and got out of the driver's side. People (mostly young adults) were flooding out of the establishment, muttering among themselves. Policemen were ushering people out of the danger perimeter and putting up yellow tapes.

"That idiot…" He hurried toward the entrance, ducking under the yellow "danger line" tapes and moving with the crowd sneakily as he moved closer to the entrance. Subtly, he slipped inside the club.

It was brightly lit, with police inspectors walking around, taking notes and examining corpses. Shards scattered across the floor, the chairs were toppled and there were blood everywhere. Sasuke's sharp eyes scanned the premises, looking for a blonde stupid head and mangled body— but his hopes shattered, hearing a "bastard!"

Sasuke turned to the voice. The blonde was waving his long arms in the air like windmills. "Naruto." He said when he reached him.

The blonde faked a hurt face. "What's with your disappointed ass face?" The idiot looked unhurt. A thin scratch was all that he managed. Sasuke had expected more. A little blood, his head on the floor, his body somewhere far from that head…

"I knew it! You're hoping a little blood, my head on the floor and my body somewhere far from my head!"

Sasuke smirked. "Now you know _why_ I'm disappointed."

"Hmph! You should pray harder, asshole!" Before Sasuke could retort something witty, Naruto pointed over his shoulder. "Lookie, lookie Sasubabe." The _Sasubabe_ twitched at the endearment; nevertheless, he turned to where Naruto pointed. Though, he had seen worst bloodshed and perpetuated horrific murders himself, he still managed to flinch at the sight of bodies which were shoot to shreds. It was a mess of blood and flesh, of women and men.

"…they're civilians. And—" he squinted, stepping closer. "Where is _he?_"

A young man in police clothes approached them. "Hey! Bystanders! Get out of the premises!" he barked sternly.

Sasuke lowered his lashes and took steps backward. "We're—"

"Back off!"

The Uchiha twitched and Naruto knew what it meant. Naruto put his hands in the air. "Hey, hey, mister! We are—"

"You're just one of the idiots who got all the time in the world to party and—"

"You talked like shit. Shut up."

"You are…" the young cop twitched, his voice trailed off and Naruto knew _why_. Uchiha Sasuke was well known, far and wide, for his uncanny ability to intimidate people with his stare. Furthermore, his talent to degrade people using_ that_ tone, the graceful lift of his dainty eyebrows, the way he pronounced words and "pauses" was astonishing. And he was not even _aware _of those abilities. Not even awake for it. So much for _that _beautiful face.

A large grin blossomed into Naruto's face. "…ah mister cop, we'll be going, okay? No worries, mister cop. If you want us to go, we'll go, alright? Now isn't the time to get on his bad side, cop-kun."

The cop scowled and snorted, turning to leave. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You ass."

A muscle on Sasuke's jaw twitched and Naruto recognized it as _bad sign_.

"Anyway, let's go, okay."

"Where is Tsuchiya?"

"Oh, him? He's _dead_, don't worry. They got him before I had my chance. Two masked people fell from the heaven above in flashy jumpsuits like damned acrobats. He panicked and screamed that got everyone's attention. Of course, the sight's not cute and everyone panicked! The acrobats didn't like the attention they're getting so they worked. Fast! They started shooting people, like as if they're just wet tissues." The blonde shrugged. "It was like in _Zombies_. Bodies exploding. Something flashy like that. It was… _wow_."

"Obviously." Sasuke agreed. _Like wet tissues._

"And they're wearing masks!"

The dark-haired glanced at him, uninterested.

"Like us. But it was _creepy_." Naruto paused. "Um…- they're… what was the term…? oh, oh yeah! They are _opera masks!_ Maybe? I'm not sure but they got funny faces! Arched eyebrows, red cheeks, wide grinning mouths, moustaches, even _beards_… and hooked noses! And… and— they're green. And white, too."

Recognition dawned on Sasuke's face. "Harlequins?"

Naruto wore a confused expression. "Harley… who? You mean… Harley David…-son?"

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "Tch, _ba-ka_. I forgot your brain's as large as a pea."

The blonde snorted, puffing out his chest. "And your penis is PEA-nis." Uchiha deliberately chose to stay quiet, ignoring the pun. Instead, he chose actions over words. "_OUCH!_" yelled Naruto, nursing a sore head. Sasuke had hit the back of his head with his knuckles _hard._

"You should have _died_."

"You're mean!"

The corner of Sasuke's lips tugged upward in a sneer. "Stupid people like _you_ who messed up with my penis should die painfully."

"Aww… Sasu_babe…_"

"I love porn but homoerotica…"

Both of them turned to the direction of the voice. Kakashi was standing behind Sasuke— in an uncomfortable close distance. Uchiha winced and staggered back, albeit gracefully.

"…I didn't know that your relationship with each other was _catastrophic_."

Sasuke snorted.

"Frankly, Sasuke-kun, I know you're fastidious but… why _Naruto_?"

Naruto made a wailing noise. "You make it sound like a bad thing?"

"You sound like Naruto, Kakashi." Sasuke dragged out. The silver-haired man shrugged and looked at the bodies, his expression casual. He had seen worst, this type of… slaughter would not twist his intestines.

"What do we have here?"

"Boys and girls having the best orgasm of their lives. Sadly, it didn't end the way they expected." Naruto replied sullenly. "Two masked assassins came and had a good time target shooting. They got Three… ah, _Tsuchiya_, I mean— before I could even say hello."

"Hmm…" Kakashi stepped closer to inspect but a yell stopped him. "Eh?"

"Bystanders! Don't come closer— hey!" Naruto and Sasuke frowned. It was the same cop, stern and young with a forgettable face. "The two of you? _Again?_ I thought you said you're going to go and haul your ass somewhere nice and dandy! Get out already!"

"Eh… ano—" Kakashi began, scratching his head, drawing himself up. The cop blinked ay Kakashi's height, obviously intimidated. But the stern young cop glared and continued, "Get off the premises! We don't want delicate boys prancing around!"

"Ehhh? Delicate! Who're you calling _delicate_?" groused Naruto heatedly.

"Idate!" a voice, stronger and rougher, called out. The young cop looked back. "Get your ass back— hm? Kakashi?"

"Oi, Ibiki."

A tall square-jawed man in all muscles and scar face marched up to them. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi chuckled and put a hand atop Naruto's head. "I know this guy. He saw them… die and I'm here to pick him up." The fierce-looking guy swept them with a narrowed stare. His eyes lingered at Sasuke who stared back emotionlessly but the man called Ibiki did not say anything.

"Alright." His gaze went back to Kakashi. "Well, I hope you don't mind. We need privacy here. Jiraiya isn't back yet and we need to wrap these things up before he turns up."

"Hai. Sorry for the disturbance, then."

Ibiki made waving motions with his hand. "Don't bother." He turned back to where he came from, motioning his subordinate to follow.

"He's a dinosaur." Naruto remarked offhandedly. Kakashi agreed silently, referring to the man's size and fierceness.

"He's one of the agents who investigated Uchiha murders many years ago. So don't be mad if he cannot take his eyes off you, Sasuke."

"Hn." The dark-haired ANBU turned to the exit, the other two followed. Once they were outside, walking toward the Mercedes, Sasuke told them about Nine. "Something similar with this happened to my mission few nights ago. Someone came first and killed Nine. He also wears a jumpsuit— red jumpsuit. With a Japanese sword. Katana, perhaps by the length of it. Approximately 70cm or longer, maybe 73. And oddly, it was _white._"

"Eh? A white katana?" asked Naruto. "Well, yours was _all_ black and shining, shimmering, splendid…"

"Hn."

A grin slowly blossomed into Naruto's face. "Heh. Does this mean someone beat you? Cool."

Sasuke lowered his eyebrows. "That's not the point, _do-be._"

"What is?"

"There are two assassin groups in Tokyo." It was Kakashi who answered, staring at something far away, quietly, suddenly nostalgic.

_._

_._

_._

Eight hours later. Dai-ei.

"Gestalt psychology."

Sound of chalk scraping against the board. "…20th-century school of psychology that provided the foundation for the modern study of perception. Its precepts, formulated as a reaction against the atomistic orientation of previous theories, emphasized that the whole of anything is greater than its parts."

There was _flipping_ of papers, pages turned and pens scrawling on notebooks. "The attributes of the whole of anything are not deducible from analysis of the parts in isolation." Sakura absent-mindedly twirled her pencil, looking outside the window.

"Gestalt theory began toward the close of the 19th century in Austria and south Germany as a protest against the associationist and structural schools' piecemeal analyses of experience into atomistic elements. Gestalt studies made use instead of the methods of _phenomenology_."

The pencil started to lose balance but she regained it with expertise and grace.

"This method, with a tradition going back to Goethe, involves nothing more than the description of direct psychological experience, with no…"

She continued twirling, like she did with knives, handguns—

"Haruno."

And—

"Haruno." She was startled when a hand tapped at her shoulder. She turned her head and her eyes met dark orbs with long lashes obscuring them. She blinked, confused, forgetting her pencil.

"Your phone's ringing."

The pencil dropped to the floor.

"Oh." Her eyes scanned the room and found that everyone was looking at her. Her skin flushed red and she quickly rummaged inside her messenger bag, finding the device and turning it off. "S-sorry…-" her classmates shrugged and the class resumed.

"…restrictions on what is permissible in the description. Gestalt psychology was in part an attempt to add a humanistic dimension to what was considered a barren approach to the scientific study of mental life."

Sakura turned at the sound of pencil tapping her desk. She glanced to the side and found Sasuke looking at her under his lashes. He released the pencil and let it roll across the desk. Uchiha turned back to the board and Sakura analyzed his profile— pale and delicate, ridiculously handsome.

"_You're… you're like a stray dog I can't get rid of!"_

She winced at the memory and went back into staring outside the window.

_._

_._

_._

At lunch time, Sakura decided to take a stroll inside Dai-ei's enormous garden situated behind the main building. Amazingly, the garden housed different trees in different sizes and varieties. There were benches to sit on under the shades of enormous oaks and birches. She was dazzled with flowers and trees and when she got tired, she sat on a bench under a cheery blossom tree (flower-less) and stared up to the clear sky. _Ah… what a nice view. I didn't know the garden is this beautiful! Sasuke-kun must have loved—_

She stiffened. _Sasuke-…kun…_

"_You're… you're like a stray dog I can't get rid of!"_

She groaned at the memory and put a palm on her eyes. "I'm so stupid… that was— insulting and… I damaged his pride." After a few moments, she lowered her hand and looked down, retracting her phone from her skirt's pocket. She explored until she found his number (which she _inadvertently_ saved when he called her). _I should apologize._ But she was…_ no, I must! What I said was offensive._ But he deserved it. He was… molesting her.

_You enjoyed it._

No.

_Oh, you liar._

Vanish, you.

She was given few moments of silence but…_ Just apologize. Besides, you enjoyed it, didn't you? Return the favor._

Whatever. It would not be hard. She'll do it via phone wherein she would be saved from shame. Determined to apologize, she pressed _call._ It began to ring and Sakura fought the urge to cancel it, however, she heard a familiar sound coming from a hydrangea bush, three meters away from her. It was… (if you want my body, if—)

It was _his_ ring tone.

(…you think I'm sexy!)

Sasuke's ring tone.

Curiously, holding up the phone in front of her, she located the source of the tone. She pushed at the bush and found _him_ lying on his back, apparently sleeping, an arm under his head as a pillow and his long legs spread out. Quickly, she turned her phone off and his phone stopped ringing. Sakura stood beside his head, keeping her skirt close to her legs as wind passed by. Slowly, noiselessly as she could, she side-stepped until she was standing on his right side and neatly, got to her knees and sat on her calves. She put her hands on her lap and watched his chest heaved up and down as he breathed. Even in plain polo shirt and jeans, his aura commanded strength and unbelievable appeal (even though he evidently abhorred the attention brought by his charisma). Her gaze traveled up to his pale face, framed with dark hair. For a man, his face was outrageously handsome, in an exaggerated sort of a way. Even beautiful. But his personality was… _scary._ His bluntness was intimidating, even annoying. Coupled with his arrogance, this man did not only attracted women, but also plethora of fist fights.

_Even so… _Suddenly drawn, Sakura reached out to touch his face. But her hand froze, suddenly uncertain. She was about to move back when a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. Sakura winced and looked down to Sasuke's face. Her eyes widened in horror as her face flushed.

"…missed me?"

His dark eyes were emotionless under his lowered eyelashes.

Sakura stammered. "N-no…" she clenched her hand. "I… it was an accident! I… f-found you and…" she swallowed and her flush worsened. Sasuke was looking at her flatly under his lashes. "I came to… a-apologize!"

"Hn." His grip tightened. The bones clicked. "Do you think I'll forgive you for free?"

Golden green eyes stared in bewilderment. "W-what…?"

His lips curled in a sly smirk. It was a blur and even with her superb reflexes, she was unable to duck. She had not realized yet, but with this man around, she was just an ordinary human being. She was… nothing but a _completely_ normal human.

A hard hand clutched at the back of her head. At the same time, her hand, held by his other hand was pinned beside Sasuke's head. "Sa—" with a hard pull, Sasuke brought her face down to his, pressing his lips against hers. The contact was… _luscious_ and she was trapped. She felt his mouth opened to let out a tongue which slowly traced her bottom lip. His large hand gripped her head hard, before sliding down to cup the side of her face. His thumb on her jaw kneaded the flesh there, urging her mouth to open. She felt him smile and the next thing she knew, Sasuke was biting and sucking on her bottom lip, his tongue probing. When he bit hard, Sakura gasped and taking advantage, Sasuke slipped his tongue inside. The warmth… he groaned and slanted his mouth. _Fuck._ She was… Sasuke could not find the exact word to describe her and his fixation on her. But there was something… she was _something_.

His stomach clenched painfully. _This ache…_

And his erection was unbearable.

He kissed her deeply, greedily. Even though she was not responding, the feel of her body against his and the taste of her mouth were enough. _The fuck I care about one-sided affair_. He ravaged her lips as though to punish her. This mouth belonged… to _her._

"…I don't forgive." Sasuke whispered throatily against her bruised lips. Sakura watched as his eyes gleamed dangerously.

_What—_

Quickly, Sasuke pushed her on her back, reversing their position. He hovered above her, like a predatory beast. His dark eyes were _darker_, clouded… and the way he looked at her made her spine shudder in a delicious shiver. In fear, desperation… _hunger._ Her wrist was pinned above her head; his knees straddled one leg, his knee between her thighs.

"Sasuke-kun."

His lashes lowered, staring at her lips. His jaw clenched, his shoulders tensed. He bent down and Sakura's breath hitched. "Stop—"

He chuckled darkly, his lips tugged at the sides in a crooked… twisted smirk.

"I get even."

And nothing _verbal_ existed between them after that.

* * *

addendum:

(**1**) Come, sweet death, come blessed rest!

Come lead me to peace

(**2**) A serene hour of farewell!

Sweet rest in the shroud!

Brothers-a mild sentence

From the mouth of the final judge!


	9. Kiss kiss fall in love

**schneewittchen.**

**

* * *

**

**kiss kiss fall in love.**

.

.

.

He was hungry, unrelenting and hot. Under him, Sakura struggled but his weight was tremendous. And his mouth… _kami-sama, he's…_

Everywhere.

Sakura tried to recollect her thoughts but _he was too much._ He was everywhere…inside her. And it was _just_ a kiss. She was drowning and _breaking… breaking…_ His hand in her hair made a fist. It hurt her scalp but she did not mind. He kissed the corner of her swollen lips before thrusting his tongue back inside her mouth. Later on, he released her wrist and his hand landed somewhere past her hips. Sakura jerked as she felt the heat of his palm on her thigh.

_No… St—_

He was pushing her skirt up. Sakura renewed her struggles, suddenly terrified. She clutched at his arm, stopping him but he moved his knee and – Green eyes widened.

_No…n—_ His knee was against her crotch. Another flush made her body warm, her face red and her eyes cloudy.

Sasuke was now kneading the bare flesh of her thigh. He was _so_ right. Her legs were not only magnificent in the eye but also in flesh. She was soft… and very warm. Her struggles minimized; maybe he had shocked her when he pushed his knee against her crotch. He retracted his tongue, sucked at her upper lip wetly and pulled away, only slightly. She was breathing hard, her mouth parted. She was blushing wildly; her eyes … innocent, golden eyes were dazed, almost in a trance.

"Please… stop… I—" Sakura stiffened as Sasuke squeezed her thigh. His other hand caressed her flushed cheek, looking deeply into her innocent eyes.

_Still innocent… what should I do make them glow with desire, Sakura?_

"Don't you think I deserve a little touch?"

Sakura blinked. "…a little… _what_?" she echoed. Sasuke's smirk was almost a sneer. She shivered. Golden pupils contracted; gold flecks against green iridescence glowed.

"Yes."

"No… ple—"

He kissed her again, this time, harder. Hungrily. Like a starved man. And …_I'm shaking…_ Sakura thought dazedly, staring at his half-closed eyes looking back at her. The glint in his eyes was… numbing. Intense… deadly.

_He's looking at me… watching me while kissing me…_

A delicious tingle made her arch her back as he cupped her breasts with his two hands. _I'm… I'm… so dizzy… I'm even… enchanted. _His fingers squeezed her breasts, eliciting a moan from her. She closed her eyes tightly, embarrassed as her nipples hardened under his touch. He squeezed again, repeatedly in a slow agonizing way then picked up his pace, rubbing the tip with his thumbs. As he fondled her, his kisses began to get out of hand, diving deeper until she felt his tongue sticking down to her throat. Abruptly, he pulled away, his hot breath on her face. His fondling continued, making her shiver, flush and tingle. She turned her blushing face to the side, panting softly. She was gazing at him from the corner of her half-lidded, dazed eyes.

Her voice was soft and shaking when she spoke. "…p-please… stop… I'm—"

"I can't."

"Sasuke…" she gasped and arched her neck, her eyelids fluttering as wet desire made her moist between the legs. He started to unfix the buttons of her blouse. "P-please… _please… I—"_ he pushed up her bra. "No! Plea—" her sentence ended in a groan when she felt wet and hot moist on her right breast. Green eyes widened in shock, staring up to the leaves dancing against the breeze. "No! Stop… Sasuke-ku—…" his tongue swept over her pert nipple repeatedly until it was hard enough to nip between his teeth. He held her breast between his thumb, index and middle fingers, squeezing in a rhythmic motion that convulsed her spine. The sensation was… sinking, overwhelming. It was like she was being engulfed and there was an incredible ache between her legs. It was… painful.

_No… NO! Stop… I'm—_

Sasuke was hovering between reality and wild, wet fantasies. She was delicious between his teeth, and soft in his mouth. He stopped briefly to admire her breasts— full, firm and temptingly luscious. He smirked and bent down again, this time, to suck at her like he had dreamed. He fought the urge to suckle forcefully or try to put her entire flesh inside his mouth. His erection was a making an obvious tent on his pants and he moved his hips back. _Damn it… at this rate,_ he put a hand on her inner thigh, caressing the flesh there. The tip of his fingers came dangerously close to her panties. She felt it because she stiffened and it amused Sasuke. He decided to _terrify_ her more by sliding his hand closer… _closer._ A small gasp escaped her throbbing lips, then "stop… i-it—" but it lacked conviction. After all, she was _moaning _it. And she was gripping his shoulder as though she was trying to grab hold of her sanity. Brashly, Sasuke seized the front of her silk panties. Sakura gasped and pushed at his shoulder.

"Stop… don't… _Sasuke—"_

He ignored her. His mouth made wet sucking noises. He moved back until his lips touched the nipple then lunging forward as far as his mouth can go and as much flesh as his mouth can suck inside. His hungry ministrations on her chest mirrored the way his hand fondled her between her legs. His hand cupped and rubbed her crotch, deliberately putting friction and pressure where it ache the most. She was…_ moist. _Wet.

Oh… _fuck._

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, suppressing his fierce, sexual urges. And his stomach… _my stupid stomachache when I'm around her— _he repressed the craving of pushing two digits between the cleft. _Breathe, _he commanded himself. _Damn you… just breathe._ But it was fucking hard because he was _fucking_ hard. She was wet, hot… and he was charmed. If he rubbed more, _fuck_… he'd go insane and he might end up doing _something_. And rape behind the bush was cheap. But god… the temptation was _strong._ Little touches… would suffice as of now.

Sakura was moaning loudly now, words such as "stop", "no" and "don't" tumbled from her mouth. Her chest was heaving up and down heavily, her neck bent backward. "S-stop… Sasuke… _Sasuke!_" She was struggling harder, her free leg moving about in panic. "Stop!" Instead of doing what she demanded, he let his hand dropped lower, behind her thigh. "No… please! Stop it… st…" he grabbed her hand and pinned it beside her head. He trapped her leg with his knee and continued. She was genuinely terrified now, he can tell.

"Ahhh… please… Sas—" she was biting her lower lip, breathless.

Sasuke smirked against her plump flushed breast, his tongue making an erotic circle around her nipple. His hand slowly slipped under her panties (much to Sakura's horror). She struggled— he did not yield. Smirking mercilessly, he squeezed her round buttock, earning a sharp gasp from Sakura. As he sucked lavishly, letting a thick film of saliva cover her breast, he fondled her buttock, squeezing, rubbing… pinching.

"Stop! Please… _god… _stop…" Sakura sounded like she was about to cry. At the same time, she was embarrassed because she… liked it. She liked it… she… she… _No!_ She suppressed the tingles, the delicious shivers and the arousal. But her body resisted against her mind. Her nipples were hard. Her panties were moist… and she was shaking. Shivering because she _liked _it.

"Stop!" Tears gathered around her eyes.

His tongue pulled back inside his mouth. Sasuke lifted his head.

"Crying already? We're not even halfway _there._ You're pitiful."

She glared, albeit furiously blushing. Her eyes were shining with unshed embarrassed tears.

His smirk widened as he squeezed. Sakura jerked, her skin flushing before his eyes.

"Your mouth's delicious but what you said about me and dogs…" he shook his head. "I have to teach you a lesson how to use that mouth efficiently." The corner of his mouth lifted in a lewd smirk. "_Where_ to use it. Especially that tongue. You're better when you are moaning. It's better if you use that tongue… somewhere else."

Sakura flushed, glaring.

"…hmm. What an erotic expression."

"Eh? _What!_" She pushed against his restraints. "Let… m-me…" Sasuke bent down and thrust his tongue inside her mouth. She groaned a protest but it seemed to excite him more for he kissed her thoroughly, tongues and saliva mixing together. He released her hand and held her neck, tilting her head up. He gave a firm squeeze before removing his hand from her butt. Unknowingly, Sakura was moaning into the kiss, her eyes heavy-lidded and dazed, watching him… dreamily. Sasuke pulled away slowly, purposely leaving his tongue between her teeth. His tongue moved from side to side slowly, played with her teeth and saliva. He pushed it further inside her mouth, without touching her lips with his. Sasuke retracted his tongue and strands of saliva extended between their mouths. His tongue swept over his upper lip, severing the strands. A twisted smirk tugged at his lips at Sakura's dazed… almost drunken expression.

"Now… you're forgiven." Sasuke dragged out in a low scratchy voice, wiping his mouth damp with saliva with the back of his hand. His dark eyes dropped to her exposed breasts, pink and wet under his lustful gaze. He shuddered as his lust increased tenfold, his erection… itchy and goddamn painful. And his stomachache? Fucking troublesome. It was a nagging stomachache. Before he could snap, Uchiha moved off her, averting his gaze from her legs he was obsessing over. He stretched his neck and fixed his shirt, glancing at her from his height. Her eyes were shinning with unbelievable innocence that further pushed his desire to its dangerous level. The sight of her… on her back, opened, wet and flushed made his insides twist in a sick delicious way. Her legs were spread open and the skirt gathered around her thighs. Her hands were on the side, her blouse remained open and her breasts…

_Damn_, Sasuke cursed and looked away. He pressed a hand on his temple. _You will be mine. You will come to me… willingly, Sakura…_

"Hn." He smirked. "Be grateful."

Sakura looked up to him, still flushed and dazed.

"I only touched your ass."

She winced at his vulgarity and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat up. _You… jerk! Only my— you touched my breast and—_

"Oh. Speechless? Good. You're learning." He grinned crookedly, darkly. "Next time, I'll teach you more."

That made her shiver. _There would be no… next time!_

He turned to leave, waving mockingly at her. "Don't forget to button your blouse."

_._

_._

_._

_Come, sweet death, come blessed rest!_

_Come lead me to peace_

She stood in front of a black, marble tombstone; her expression was grim as she held a bouquet of flowers. The woman bent down and laid the flowers in front of the tombstone, lingered there for a while before getting up. The air smelled like roses. It was quiet and the cemetery was empty. She remained watching the black stone. Behind her, footsteps approached.

They stopped, and a throat cleared.

"There is an organization…" Jiraiya started without glancing at Tsunade, "which influence and power reach across the globe. Their origin is unknown. Their members are shrouded in mystery, virtually unknown, men of great wealth and power. Apparently, their influences can be felt in military, business, shipping and banking. They finance medical and nuclear research, weaponry development, crime syndicates, killer-for-hire groups… even universities. This mysterious organization is _somewhat_ eclectic. Their objective is unknown, even their numbers. They had evaded various governments and still roam the world as free agents. And believe it or not… one of their members is…"

He dropped his cigarette and stomped it dry.

"…Orochimaru."

Tsunade's hands curled into fists.

"That organization is… LOHENGRIN. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't help form the organization. He's just one of the very few _identified_ members. However, the _real_ LOHENGRIN higher ups are men without faces. Aside from that underground organization, he also manages his own group: the SOUND. He made enormous wealth by selling these tools to his dangerous acquaintances. I can't make sense of what he's after. But from what I've seen so far, his targets include members of _Society de Hysterion_. It leaves an impression that he was after some valuable information about a…"

Somehow, Tsunade already had an idea.

"…_godchild._"

_Those… little— _she closed her eyes as flood of memories flashed before her eyes.

"I found _Cheshire Cat_— but the _Queen of Hearts_ and _March Hare_? Can't find them. _White Rabbit, Caterpillar, Gryphon, Eaglet, Knave of Hearts and _the _Dodo_ are dead. Right now, what we must do is to stop him from getting _that_ information."

Jiraiya paused.

"_Alice_ died to keep it safe."

Tsunade clenched her jaw.

Jiraiya approached the stone and put down a single long-stemmed rose. He squatted in front of the stone, his white hair swirling in the air. "It's about time we pay for our sins. Alice is already over due." He stood up and turned to leave.

Silence. Very, very long silence. Tsunade closed her eyes and breathed. Her shoulders slackened, her neck loosened. When she opened her eyes, they were different.

"Before I die," she began softly. Breeze passed and brought long pale blonde hair before her eyes. "I will definitely bring him down to hell with me."

.

.

.

Darkness blanketed Tokyo.

Inside a small, circular church, two women sat: a nun and a woman in red jumpsuit. They were in the front pew. The nun silently recited the rosary and the younger woman kneeled beside her, hands clasped in front of her hooded face.

Blue eyes opened slowly. At the same time, a cell phone vibrated and rang.

"Hello."

The caller gave an address.

"Give me five minutes." The woman replied and closed the device. She rose from kneeling position and sat down next to the nun while lowering the hood. "Sister Clarence."

"Sakura." The elderly woman faced her, smiling gently. "Be careful."

Sakura beamed. "I'll try." The pink-haired woman got up. She bent down to pick the sheathed katana when Sister Clarence asked,

"Do you use _it_?"

Sakura stilled. Her head tilted down to stare at the item in her gloved hand: a katana in white sheath which she inserted in a black leather case. "Sometimes."

Green eyes met blue.

Clarence lowered her gaze to the rosary she held. "Schneewittchen is very hard-working." Sakura laughed softly, nodding. "Don't make too much mess, my child."

Sakura turned to go, grinning behind the mask, inside the helmet. "I'll try."

.

.

.

2:47:18 AM.

.

.

.

"So," Kakashi raised a long thin brow. Deviously with a sly smirk, he paused (he knew how much Uchiha _Jr_ hated _pauses_) and continued in the same voice, "no homoerotica?" The grey-haired imagined a massive vein throbbing the Uchiha's head. The smirk widened.

"Does this mean," he continued, blissfully— _or purposefully_— oblivious to Sasuke's killing intent. "You _are_ straight?"

The glare behind the wolf mask was of pure _loathing. _"Keep talking and I'll sprain your jaw."

Kakashi nodded matter-of-factly. "Translation, _yes_."

"You make me sick." Uchiha snarled tightly.

"Correction." Kakashi said, lifting a hand, his index sticking out. His mask resembled an ideograph which further infuriated Sasuke. "_YOU_ make me sick."

The enunciation was insolent— the _Naruto_ way, in the younger man's opinion. And he hated _enunciations— _especially enunciations that concerned his sexual preference (why, why does it have to be the _pretty ones_?) particularly when there was nothing to be _concerned _about. The blonde nightmare in human flesh was the root of all these evils. Naruto _should_ have died. Painfully. Someday, he'd make sure of it.

Thus, something dark, thick, _deadly_ and… musky (metaphorically) blossomed from the Uchiha, which Kakashi later identified as _killing intent. _Too bad, that intent was directed toward _him_. Uchiha's hand, which was resting on the Kusanagi's hilt, gave a frightening twitch. Kakashi wisely stepped back, just in case. Promptly, Shikamaru appeared from a door, dragging a sobbing man behind him. Temper already in tethers, Sasuke reached to his shoulder holster but Nara shook his head and dropped the man. Sasuke exhaled tightly and dropped his hand. The snarling wolf fixed its glare on Shikamaru.

"Explain."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "He's troublesome."

Kakashi smiled, expecting the answer, while Sasuke's upper lip curled into a sneer. His strong shoulders tensed and contracted as he pulled out a gun from his shoulder holster and released the safety.

"You better come up with a better explanation."

As usual, Uchiha cannot recognize a joke.

"_Please!_" The man- _Sakanaya Noroi_— also known as Eleven, shrieked and went down to his knees, turning to face the wolf masked assassin. "I… I— I have information! Please… Spare my life! And look!" he pointed at the dark corner of the room where a woman was tied to a bed post. She was thin and gagged, with tears streaking down her face. She was also naked, with a pale bed sheet covering her waist down. "I have a pretty toy… I'll give her to you… she's excellent… she's—" he recoiled as Sasukepressed the tip of the gun's barrel onto his forehead.

"Go to hell."

Shikamaru's eyebrows made a straight line. _He says the scariest things._

The man started to slobber in fear, his eyes popping out in horror. "PLEASE! I have information! About Carnage 13! About _us_! About—"

"An auction." Nara interjected. "You said it already."

Eleven shook his head harshly. "No! _No!_ I have more!" he was standing on his knees, looking up to the white masks around him. "I have valuable information! About _One!_ About Oro—"

The ANBUs stiffened. Something was…

_Tssh._

wrong and—

Time seemed to slow down. With a wet punching sound, a sai pierced through Eleven's skull, from the side of his head to the other side. Then, _thud_— the body fell sideward and blood spread from the head. The woman on the bed screamed.

_What the fuck. _The three ANBUs spun around to face the window where three shadows stood.

"What an asshole." A woman's voice snarled acidly, twirling another sai in one hand. The blade snapped as the figure in violet coveralls grasped it on the handle, jumping down from the sill. "And who are these… _animal faces_?"

Sasuke lowered his lids, let out a low grunt, aimed and shot.

The woman simply bent her neck to the side to avoid the bullet. "Feisty." The woman purred. She twirled the sai once before pushing it down to her thigh holster. She reached at the back of her waist, stepping a foot forward, lowering her stance. A thin streak of moonlight hit her mask: a woman's face with flushed cheeks.

"Hecuba."

"Stop." Someone said. Sasuke frowned as a tingle ran down his spine. _What the fuck, _he snarled mentally, disgusted, and he tried to shrug off the feeling. He could not place whether it was a man or a woman.

The violet assassin snorted but obeyed. "Fine. Handle them on your own, Red."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Red?_ He squinted and recognized the jumpsuit: loose, red with yellow lines and a red hood that covered the face that was most likely covered in a mask. That _red_ again. Insolent, freaking silent assassin. Exhaling through his nose, he struggled with his temper and itching of his hands. He seriously needed to _kill_ someone. Someone in red.

He jammed the gun back to his holster. "Who the fuck are you?" asked Sasuke in a cold, very calm voice.

"None of your fucking business, asshole." It was the person in yellow jacket and leather pants who answered with scorn. It was a he with a swarthy gaunt mask and a large hooked nose, and an unruly gray goatee. A holster was around his hips where a ninja-to hung. And he got an attitude.

"Hey. I recognized your mask." The violet assassin said.

Sasuke's eyes sharpened.

"We met last year, didn't you remember?"

Uchiha's spine stiffened.

_Last year…?_ Suddenly, he felt very cold and numb.

Shishui.

Last year. Like film negatives, the events from the last year replayed before Sasuke's eyes. Red cloak. A white mask, crying on the right, laughing on the other half.

Shishui.

The Eleventh Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha CEO and President Uchiha Shishui. On the floor. Murdered… his heart, like his father's, was dug out.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _This incredible killing intent… Here… he comes! _

In an unbelievable speed, Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi and sprung forward. He was quiet… even calm when he attacked. Yet, Kakashi knew Sasuke like the back of his hand. That calm… never meant _good._

There was high pitched sound of metal meeting metal. Shikamaru and Kakashi tensed. They knew how deadly Sasuke can get. They squinted. _No._ They did not have any idea at all. The man… was frighteningly unpredictable, Kakashi knew. Like a snake. Deadly. Dangerous.

Mad Hatter.

Meanwhile, Uchiha growled deeply in his throat, his eyes hollowed behind the mask and his face was hard with rage. The red assassin had jumped in front of the violet, blocking his attack. A white katana gleamed in the shadows, clashing against Sasuke's black Kusanagi. _That damn white sword!_ Sasuke sneered mentally, pushing further.

Sakura winced behind her mask. _The hostile aura of this guy! _Incredible. His strength was overwhelming but Sakura maintained her ground, dug her heels on the floor and the fabric of her gloves bunched together as she increased her grip. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes when Tayuya sniggered behind her.

"So, you _do _remember?" the voice was taunting. Then, she laughed. "You don't stand a chance against _Little Red Riding Hood_."

The itch heightened. The red was scrawny and Sasuke was well-built. Using momentum, he shoved Kusanagi forward. The other resisted but it was not enough. Both the red and violet assassins jumped off from their positions to avoid the blow. Sasuke anticipated the move; he shifted weight, changed the position of his sword arm, made a sudden twist of his wrist and turned the blade up. Red swung the white katana and blocked the Kusanagi. Sasuke snorted— _this person's reflexes are fast._ Sakura pushed the sword forward with all her strength and leapt back. Uchiha cursed under his breath and positioned his katana with the blade facing up. The red— _Little Red Riding Hood_— swung the katana sharply to the side, slicing the air.

_Now I remember,_ Sakura thought, lifting the sword in front of her face, _I saw that white mask before. The red intricate designs. I saw him last year, during my last mission._

Both assassins dropped to their attacking stances. Something blocked the moonlight.

"That's enough."

The ANBUs shifted their sharp gazes toward the other window where a burly man with massive arms appeared, wearing a bearded mask with a large hooked nose.

"Na! Scapino!" the man in yellow jacket waved in excitement.

"Red." The man growled. A sniper rifle hung behind him.

No one moved. The man grunted. Red lowered her sword. Silence hung between the opposing groups. For a moment, no one moved. Red broke the silence. As she turned toward the window, she smoothly sheathed the katana.

"You're not going anywhere, aren't you?" Kakashi asked quietly but Sakura did not stop, did not look back but leapt over the ledge easily into the foliages below.

Shikamaru raised a gun, ready to shoot. The burly man snorted and left noiselessly. Nara cocked the gun.

"Who are you?" he asked and for once, he sounded normal. Not lazy.

Tayuya let out a mocking cackle. "Make sure you all keep your heads on your shoulders so as not to forget us!" She leapt backward, landing on the sill gracefully. "We are the SOUND."

"I forgot already." Mad Hatter said coldly.

The assassin in yellow jacket cocked his head in a mocked amusement. "Stupid asshole. You're one lucky bastard, na? To get into one on one with Red like that and still managed to keep your head in place was pretty awesome!" Uchiha Sasuke did not feel the awesomeness of _it_. "You must be God's favorite, na? To keep your head after seeing _Schneewittchen_! Awesome, man!"

The violet assassin snorted and jumped back, merging into the darkness.

"…after all," Sakon grinned maliciously, his eyes glinting. "When that _damned _white blade appears, it's all fucking massacre!" He was laughing happily as he disappeared into the darkness.

"SOUND, huh?" Kakashi murmured. _They have problems with manners._

"Hey." Shikamaru called out to Sasuke who remained crouched, clutching the Kusanagi. The brunette stepped closer, made sure his movements were obvious so as not to startle the Uchiha. He wanted to keep his head _above_ his shoulders. Sasuke turned his head slowly, facing Shikamaru's sloth mask. Gradually, Uchiha lowered the black katana and relaxed his shoulders.

"They killed him."

"Him?"

Sasuke lowered his voice. "Shishui." He sheathed Kusanagi, turning his face away.

"How did you know?"

Sasuke ground his molars. "They _feel_… familiar."

_This feeling. _He looked outside the window. _That Red, that sword— _another set of film negatives…

Shishui. Last year. Clowns. A cloak. A hood— he shut his eyes.

_Red shoe prints, corpses, the Diet Building… the Prime Minister's office, the fifth floor. A… a… sailor suit and a…-_

"_THE PRIME MINISTER IS DEAD! OH GOD! HE'S DEAD! THEY TOOK OUT HIS HEART!"_

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Let's go." Kakashi's voice cut in. "It's morning and… you have an appointment, haven't you?"

.

.

.

A high annoying sound of tires screeching pierced the quiet morning of Dai-ei University.

Sasuke, together with other students, glanced over the gateless driveway and found a red vehicle screeching to a halt. The door flew open and a pink-haired young woman shot out like a bullet without a backward glance.

Eyebrows rose in curiosity. That girl was strange. It was, in fact, the strange _hair_, that disturbed them. But they shrugged, _that_ girl had perfect manners. She had a pretty face, not as spectacular or flashy like Yamanaka's, nevertheless, a beautiful face. She was perfectly polite but distant. A newcomer, who was quiet, _rich_, had nice wheels and polite was uninteresting. But her hair was _annoyingly_ startling.

Sakura dodged people as she half-walked and half-ran across the courtyard. _I'm LATE! I'm late and—_ a black and white blur from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She prepared to dodge— even in her groggy state, her reflexes were sharp— but a large hand grabbed her arm and her body was pulled back harshly, knocking her head back. At the same time, an arm blocked the object charging toward her at full speed— which was a soccer ball.

Startled, Sakura blinked. Slowly, she looked up to her protector.

"…Sasuke-kun!"

"Oi… ano— _eh!_ U… Uchiha-san!" A curly-haired boy in sweatpants called out and came over to retrieve the ball. "Ano… gomen, Uchiha-san! Miss, sorry for not catching the ball…"

"Hn." His grip did not relinquish. It tightened even more as he turned to her. "What the hell are _you_ doing? Shouldn't you look up and look around?"

All appreciation vanished as Sakura's eyebrow twitched. The soccer boy nervously stepped back and disappeared into the crowd. There was a small crowd stopping and gathering around them, watching curiously.

Sasuke's scowl deepened and lifted her arm. Sakura hid a wince. "… My arm." she whispered, looking away as she flushed. Uchiha grunted and slowly released her arm.

"You should be careful." The dark-haired young man shoved a hand inside his pockets.

Sakura snorted softly, rubbing the spot where Sasuke grabbed her. "Exactly," she narrowed her eyes as she glanced up at him, "especially when _you_ are around_._"

A slow, small smirk tugged at the corner of Sasuke's sinful lips.

Sakura glared. "You… molester!"

His broad shoulders shrugged, his face passive, unaffected. "Say whatever you want. It won't erase the fact that you liked it."

Sakura flushed in anger but being a woman of great discipline, she stemmed her temper. Regaining her composure, she exhaled softly and turned away from him, deciding to walk _far _from him. Sasuke raised a brow and fell into a step behind her, ignoring the curious gazes of the students.

"No thank you?" he was met by a snort. "Ungrateful woman." He looked down to his sore arm.

Sakura stopped suddenly. And Sasuke paused in mid-step. _What now?_ The girl turned sideway to face him. Her face was flushed, her long lashes were lowered.

"Arigato."

Sasuke's expression did not shift. He snorted under his breath and took forward steps. In the process, he retracted his hand, reached out to her and Sakura did not move. His fingers closed around her arm, gently this time but firmly. He stopped walking when they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Let's go."

Sakura sighed and allowed herself to be led across the courtyard by him. She kept her head low, aware of the stares. There were few who whispered behind their hands, others simply watching. Apparently, people inside Dai-ei considered it as a scandal when they see their _pretty, pretty _'prince charming' walking around with a human being who did not have blonde hair and large blue eyes. It was… a girl. Not a blonde loudmouth.

A girl.

Blasphemy? A scandal, probably? Ah. The earth, it seemed, was spinning round, and round after all.

"People are staring." Sakura muttered, looking up at his profile.

Uchiha shrugged. "Ignore them."

"You're famous, aren't you?"

Sasuke snorted, pulling her forward. "They're probably busy ogling at my ass." She suppressed a giggle at his bluntness. They entered the entrance hall then to the atrium. It was large and circular with a skylight. It was four-storey high with a glass dome, steel braces and glass windows. Rectangular patterns made by the sunlight crisscrossed and illuminated the vestibule filled with students. The atrium branched into different corridors. One of those corridors was the main hallway with a width of three busses aligned together that served as the entrance as well as the exit.

"Oh… wow." Sakura looked up to the dome, squinting as sunlight hit her face. "The view was beautiful." The ceiling provided the view of blue skies and massive white clouds. The glass dome was so large and wide that Sakura felt there was no ceiling, glass or steel braces between her and the skies.

Sasuke tugged at her arm impatiently. "You have five minutes, Haruno."

She blinked and looked around frantically. "Right! We're going to be late!" She stepped forward, turning her head. "Now… where is—"

Sasuke grunted and led the way instead. "My brother designed the atrium. Including the dome and the ceiling."

Sakura stared at the back of his head, amazed. "You have a brother?"

"Aa." He snorted quietly. "And he's an idiot."

Sakura's eyebrows made a straight line above her eyes. "You… are really cold." He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?" his smirk insinuated something. Sakura glared albeit blushing.

"I wish I have a sibling." She said instead, looking away. Sasuke looked forward again, his face arranging into a passive expression. "I believed that a relationship between siblings is the most beautiful bond."

A small smile tugged at his lips, an indication of silent agreement.

"You loved your brother, don't you?"

"I have no choice." He replied dryly.

"Eh? No choice? What do you mean?"

Sasuke's face darkened. And he was thankful that she cannot see his face. "He's all I got."

Sakura stared.

"He's… everything I got."

"Sasuke-kun…"

His grip on her arm tightened. "Our parents are dead."

Sakura's eyes widened, her skin becoming cold. Her steps faltered and eventually halted. Frowning, Sasuke glanced at her. "What are you stopping for…" his voice trailed off, seeing Sakura's pallid face.

"I'm… sorry."

Sasuke felt an uncomfortable pang. He shifted his eyes to the left and grunted, "tch. It's nothing."

"No." she said softly. "It's everything."

_Everything._

Sasuke stiffened, his insides frozen. But there was a strange calm overcoming him. A soothing touch, a peaceful feeling that he had never felt before when he talks about his parents. Instead of bloody murder screaming inside his skull, there was nothing. There was a dull, soothing lull. There was no nausea. No twisting intestines. No burning sensation behind his eyes. No crazy heartbeat. No damned Sharingan. No tattoos, inside out.

"…Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun."

Just peace.

"Sasuke-kun…"

And her voice.

Calming him. Soothing. Beautiful, beautiful voice. Like a kiss. A scent. A touch, like liquid. Flowing from somewhere. To everywhere…

"Sasuke-kun!"

He jerked and whipped his head around to look at her. She looked worried, her golden pupils were shining. "What…?" he said, his eyebrows in a deep confused frown.

"Are you… okay?" she reached out to his face.

_Then_ it came.

The stomachache.

The stupid, _fucking _stomachache. It was… painful. Made his spine tingle deliciously that he wanted to close his eyes and feel _it_. At the same time, it made his skin crawl. His chest to feel a numbing heaviness.

Her pale hand was nearer. His eyes widened suddenly.

Before she could touch his cheek, he had seized her hand and harshly put it down between them. She winced and Sasuke immediately let go. He freed her arm and spun around.

Sakura hesitated. "I'm sorry. I was prying and—"

"I told you." Sasuke ran a large hand over his spikes. His eyebrows were in a deep scowl, a slight flush colored his cheeks. "It's nothing. It's a common knowledge. It's—"

"I don't have parents, too."

He froze. Slowly, he turned to face her. She was looking over the windows where trees surround the buildings. As she turned her head, she smiled at him. "It was very painful and… difficult to understand and accept. But I found a very important person! When people left me, he found me. He became my mother… he became my father and… I became happy again." Somehow, the sight of her smiling face made Sasuke want to smile back but the urge was not enough. His face remained grim.

"… I stopped being alone."

His lashes lowered as Sasuke dropped his gaze.

"This may sound strange. But…" she bit her lip and looked down. "Thank you for telling me."

Sasuke raised a brow. "That _is_ strange."

She laughed

(his stomach gave a painful clench…)

and Sasuke winced visibly.

"Ehhh?" Sakura pointed over his shoulder. He was relieved she didn't notice.

"That's… Ta- Ta… er?" she cannot recall their professor's name, which was _Tanaka_. "Psychology-sensei!" She said instead (the corner of his lip twitched) as she hurriedly walked past him.

He lowered his lashes over his smoldering dark eyes.

"… _I _

_stopped _

_being_

_alone."_

Sasuke remained behind, in the backdrop of large arching windows and towering peonies outside the glass panes.

"_Sasubabe… I mean, Sasuke-teme! Teme! You ass-hair, ass-face, ass-nose bastard! Let's eat ramen! And you're paying!"_

Naruto.

"_Don't do anything stupid." _An Uchiha smirk._ "…foolish little brother."_

Itachi.

He lifted his face to look over the glass panes into the massive peonies, azaleas, wisterias and dogwoods.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Oi, Sasuke-kun!"

Slowly, Sasuke turned. Sakura was waving at him, beckoning him to come over.

"Hurry up!"

Quietly, he walked toward her, the heels of his shoes made no noise. He saw her turned to enter the room but a hand below her elbow stopped her. Puzzled, Sakura looked around at him, opening her mouth to ask but Sasuke surprised her with a kiss on the mouth. Green irises snapped wider, iridescent, a sharp contrast to the surrounding dark lashes. Blush stained her pale cheeks. Surprisingly, the kiss was short, almost chaste. He startled her again with a small, rare smile. Sakura opened her mouth but closed it again, unable to form the most appropriate response.

"You liked it."

Her flushed cheeks became even rosier with mortification. She looked away, pink feathery locks flopping across her cheeks, obscuring the silent confession in her eyes. Sakura did not see, his small smile turned into a little mischievous grin.

"Don't you?"

Deliberately, he dragged his fingers down her forearm; they lingered at her wrist, then to the tips of her fingers.

Sakura bit her lip. She felt him walked pass her, leaving her flustered.

"I… I—" small hands balled into fists. "I… won't fall." Teeth dug into delicate bottom lip.

Green eyes flashed determinedly.

"I won't."

.

.

.

_I won't._

_I won't fall._

.

.

.

"Never."

* * *

**a/n:**

deleted some parts. XDD will upload the rest tomorrow or later :))) thanks so much! kiss, kiss.


	10. Kiss kiss fall in love, 2

-n-

Underwater.

The view was a ripple. Like a glass that moved, that shimmered.

She breathed.

Bubbles ruptured the surface. She stared up to the ceiling, her vision blurry. Flashes of images blinked before her eyes: a man with a sword through his neck. Smears of blood. On the table. On the front of her dress. Walls of white tiles. Shower curtains. Red footprints. Finger prints. Smears. Streaks. Blood, blood, _blood._

She closed her eyes.

…

…

"_Sakura-sama!"_

* * *

**.s c h n e e w i t t c h e n**

* * *

and-_this_-is

**kiss kiss fall in love, 2.**

-e-

A sharp voice. "What now, Dormouse?"

Sigh. "Nada, Captain."

From the backseat, Sasuke opened his eyes. At first, everything was distorted, the voices were muffled. He blinked slowly, rubbed the area between his eyes with the heel of his hand. After that, everything cleared. A heavy frown wrinkled his forehead as he located Naruto's booming voice.

Resisting the urge to slap a hand at the back of his friend's blonde head, Sasuke opted for a gentler approach.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Ehh! You're alive?" Naruto turned around and shrieked dramatically. Sasuke raised a brow, offering a blank look. "You looked like you weren't breathing."

Uchiha grunted and stretched his neck. "You're disappointed."

"I am!" Ah. Honesty.

Smirking, he said, "Idiot."

"DON'T CALL ME IDIOT!"

Sasuke ignored him, grabbing his ankles to stretch his back. They were using Hyuuga's black SUV which Neji himself drove. Beside him, in the passenger seat, was Shikamaru, a laptop computer on his lap.

"We're in Kabukicho, right?" Naruto, still wearing his civilian clothes (a bright yellow shirt with large green frogs printed in front and at the back of the shirt) placed himself between the front seats, leaning forward to look into the towering neon billboards and chic love hotels.

"Your favorite place, ne, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke behind him, amused. "The redlight district of Shinjuku. I wonder how you haven't acquired STD."

"You _ass!_" yelled Naruto, twisting his neck around to glare at the dark-haired. "I'm clean! I'm sterile! I'm—"

"Stupid."

"I hate YOU! Seriously! One of these days, you're _gonna_ die as a virgin!" Naruto ranted, to which Sasuke twitched at the word 'virgin'. He threw the blonde a withering look and opted to stay quiet. But the blonde looked like he had a death wish. Naruto grinned, teeth and gums, sniggering. "Besides macho men… I mean, _real_ men enjoy Kabukicho, right? Real, _straight_ men like myself, Sasu_babe!_ I loved women! Not _men—_"

Startled at the proximity of his face with Naruto's as he turned to ask a question, Neji forced Naruto back to his seat with a harsh push.

"Hey!" There was a _plop_ sound that indicated the blonde's ungraceful return to his seat.

Neji ignored the whine and inquired, "are you sure… it's Kabukicho?"

"_Eleven_ said it himself. I may be lazy but my hearing is perfect." Shikamaru yawned.

"Dobe."

"What?" the blonde asked offhandedly. Sasuke's stare was overdramatically sharp. And cold.

_What did I do?_

"Your hand's on my knee, you _fucker_."

_Oh. _

Cerulean eyes widened as those orbs traced the length of one tanned arm attached to the tanned hand. As if burned, Naruto snatched his hand back and held its wrist. "MY HAND'S GONNA ROT OFF!"

Sasuke's jaw twitched and punched the side of Naruto's head. The blonde whined. "You… and your brutality towards blondes… You _gay-for-me _asshole."

Deciding not to retaliate (because what he _really_ wanted was not retaliation but _instant death_), Uchiha grunted and looked outside the tinted window. The bright lights of the redlight district and neon colors of love hotel billboards were eye-catching. Kabukicho was crowded even at eleven o'clock. In the distance, towering over the neon colored billboards, he saw a familiar logo.

A flashback of solitary bulging dark eye.

Sasuke blinked, startled. _That dream felt real. _His gaze lowered to his wristwatch: seventeen minutes past eleven PM.

"Mouse, any luck?"

_Static. _"Oh yeah, kiss my butt— I mean, yes, taichou. The police convoy suddenly bolted."

"And?"

"I'm dogging them."

"Hooray for you, dog-face."

"Shut up, gay-face."

"WHY YOU—"

Neji's tone sharpened. "Uzumaki."

"…DOG-_ASS!_"

"March Hare."

Naruto pouted, but quieted. Neji shook his head. "Alright." Pause. "Tell us your position, Mouse."

-h-

"Gentlemen, your attention please." Instantly, the room became quiet.

"Yes, yes… excited, aren't we?" Kabuto's voice was magnified by the wireless microphone, his voice smooth. "To see your selection in flesh. To watch her and touch her. We have here, a girl. Twenty one years of age… not only she is beautiful, charming, exotic, but an exceptional fresh virgin."

Excitement grew.

"Gentlemen… Carnage 13," a hand, palm up, was raised to present the gift. "Here she is."

The painted screen divided into equal halves. A spotlight was switched on and illuminated a plush divan where a figure reclined, wrapped in white clothing resembling a straightjacket with lots of zippers and black straps. A hood covered the face and hair. Her arms were folded across her chest, bounded tightly. The lower garment was zipped in the middle and strapped together with black belts around the thighs, knees and legs.

Carnage 13, dressed in tuxedoes, craned their neck for a better look. It was a shame that the gift was not wrapped in pretty ribbons and silk. However, the important thing was, she was here. In flesh.

_Incredible, incredible._

Suddenly, ¥300 million was not _so _bad after all.

"I shall start the bidding at one hundred thousand yen!"

Paddles went up at once.

Up in a balcony with metal railing where caretakers climbed to hang the red velvet drapes, Orochimaru watched the event with an amused eye.

_Men. _He thought with a shake of his head. _Good work, Kabuto…_ The male nurse was making a good job as an auctioneer. He even donned on a white tuxedo, his hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and he held a microphone as he called out the bids. Orochimaru's pale eyes glittered as footsteps approached.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" the figure stopped beside him, watching the scenario below.

The pale man chuckled. "Not yet, not yet. The fun barely started." He glanced sneakily at his companion. "Why don't you stay longer and watch?"

A cold smirk made the figure's features colder. "Your idea of fun is different from mine."

Orochimaru smirked.

"Don't forget to clean up the trash, Orochimaru."

"All of it,_ One_-sama?"

A small ruthless grin, "all of it." Shrug. "I hate trash. It stinks."

The man left as silently as he arrived.

-c-

"Five hundred! Five hundred fifty! Seven hundred!"

Kabuto nodded at the person standing a few feet away from the divan. Kimimaro took off the hood. The light coming from the spotlight made her hair translucent, a glowing shade of pale pink.

The men thought they saw fine braids of pink petals instead of strands of hair. There was a blindfold around her eyes which they knew were green. But she was special, wasn't she? They can't wait to see her… _bare._ The thought made them restless. Almost in synch, paddles went up to bid.

"One million!"

The air became stagnant with desire, anxiety and excitement.

The blindfold followed and they saw the entirety of her face's beauty. She looked as though she was sleeping with her head on the divan and pink locks strewn across her serene face.

"One hundred twenty million!" Kabuto bellowed.

Green eyes fluttered open.

The restlessness grew. The excitement mounted higher. Lust multiplied. And more bids came. And as they increased, Kimimaro one by one unfastened the zippers and straps. First, he unfastened the legs— pale white skin increased the agitation. Smooth calves, knees then thighs were slowly and one by one exposed.

"Two million!"

The arms were unbound. The young woman slowly pulled the zipper down from her throat down to her—

"Two hundred fifty million!"

Kabuto raised a brow. "Sir?"

The woman stopped and stared.

"Two hundred fifty million!" _Two_ repeated firmly. Kabuto smirked.

"Surely, sir… you want to see more?"

The men exchanged agitated glances. They wanted to see more. More… _more_. Let her pull that fucking zipper down. _Two_ slowly lowered his paddle. The woman smiled charmingly— they were _dazzled—_ and continued to pull the zipper down to her waist. The jacket opened to reveal a white dress inside. Slowly, she retracted her arms out of the long wide and triangular sleeves. She swung her long legs off the divan and got up, letting the straitjacket fall from her shoulders. She was wearing a white thin-strap dress and red high-heeled pumps.

What a fine figure of a girl. And… the legs, they were radiant. Spectacular. The woman who worth 300 million yen.

The woman remained motionless, like a life-size doll, as if waiting for an order. Large eyes were luminous, like green water with glowing tints of gold.

"Sirs… you've seen the whole of her. Are there any more bids?"

It was silent for a while. Then:

"Three hundred fifty million!" a man roared. Kabuto recognized the person as _Five._ "Three hundred fifty million! Anyone else?"

It was silent. Their faces were grim.

"Three hundred fifty million!" Kabuto bellowed, "sold to Carnage no. _Five_!" he announced, banging down the gavel. "Spectacular! Three hundred fifty million! An astonishing amount!"

Astonishing, indeed. Orochimaru had to agree. His eyes glinted.

_And the… fun begins._

-t-

Kiba was shouting over the transmitter. "They found it! They found— it's…" the ANBUs inside the black SUV frowned at Kiba's sudden silence.

Neji scowled. He stepped into the gas and the vehicle accelerated. "What is it?"

"It's…a hotel." Kiba replied flatly.

"What hotel?"

Kiba was silent for a while.

"Kiba!" Sasuke snapped, putting on his arm protectors. "What the fuck is it?"

"It's _yours_." The voice was uncomfortable, almost scared.

The dark-haired ANBU narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Kiba can imagine Sasuke's expression _very _clearly. That man, after all, was very good in facial expressions. He gulped first before muttering a word.

"Uchiha's."

The group jerked and frowned.

Kiba cleared his throat. "The hotel's yours, Uchiha. I mean, it's an _Uchiha_ hotel. You owned a chain of hotels, right?" The man from the other side of the transmitter sounded awkward. He coughed twice before continuing. "_MIKOTO INTERNA_… shio_—_ …er,_ -TIONAL_." He had trouble pronouncing the foreign word. "That's the hotel's name."

Everyone raised their brows. The last sentence hung in the air around them, lazily revolving. Of course, the hotel was _familiar_. Bewildered gazes fell on the Uchiha.

_Mikoto._

_Uchiha Mikoto._

"Fuck." Sasuke hissed. No mistake. It was _his_. Or most appropriately, it was _Itachi's_, as Uchiha Corporation's CEO and President. It was Itachi who managed the hotels personally. He had a strange affinity with the hotels. It was, after all, named after _their _mother.

_Suddenly, you're everywhere, Okasan._

Damn it.

He remembered her soft smile.

Naruto was uncomfortable. He knew Sasuke— knew him _well_ and well enough to be familiar with the Uchiha's murky past. Naruto never liked family tragedies. At least, in his case, he had lost his parents in an accident, which was purely a fluke. "Are you sure, dog-face? Use your human eyes, man!"

"Stop yapping, you ass! I'm fucking serious here! The police have gone out! Where the fuck are you?"

Neji turned into a corner and harshly accelerated. "Give us five minutes." The SUV bounced, and passengers at the backseat cursed. Naruto snapped and told Neji to look where they were going.

"Fine." There was a sound as though Kiba was adjusting the transmitter. "I'll keep you posted."

"Alright." Neji said, driving with one hand.

Naruto exhaled sharply and leaned back. He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He knew Sasuke was quiet _all the time_, but there was something strange about this particular silence. "Teme." Naruto saw him lift a brow. Adept in reading Sasuke's facial expressions, he continued in a curious tone of a voice. "Why there?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

"MIKOTO is well-known. They should not have performed their auction there." Neji said.

Shikamaru gazed outside lazily. "Carnage 13 is a group of businessmen. We didn't know, maybe one of them is a stockholder in Sasuke's corporation."

The hotel came in view, a splendid, elegant building shaped like a horseshoe. It was 27-storey high and maintained its elegance despite the fact that it was in the district of Kabukicho. The logo at the very top of the building was huge and imposing: large _M_ inside a circle.

Neji parked the car in a secluded area. "Do you have any idea how we'll get in there?" asked Naruto, peering up to the glass and steel skyscraper. "It's your hotel, anyway."

"You didn't expect me to memorize the blueprint, did you?" Sasuke replied with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged, still looking up to the building innocently. "If that's your excuse for your pea-sized virgin brain, you're a loser."

"The bigger question was…" Neji began, seeing how Sasuke's brow was twitching. "Where do they hold this auction?"

"Well, hotels have function rooms, don't they?" Shikamaru said.

"The hotel is huge. There must be hundreds inside that building," answered Neji.

Sasuke lifted a gloved hand. "Give me your laptop." The other ANBU agents glanced at the Uchiha who scowled. He made impatient motion with his hand. "Give me that _shit_." he growled, voice hard.

Shikamaru sighed, handing him the _laptop._ "You say the scariest things. My Acer's not the best but it's not really shit." Neji shrugged and raised a brow at Sasuke: _what now?_

"Snooping for porn?" said Naruto with a toothy grin.

Fist hit his forehead.

Rubbing his forehead, Naruto snuck a look into the screen. "Hey. You're hacking your _own_ corporation's computer system?" At the top of the text was _Mikoto International_ in bold letters. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's face and pushed.

"Get the fuck out of my face, dead last."

"You asshole—"

Sasuke continued typing, his dark eyes narrowed. A particular text and column caught his attention. Eleven gentlemen booked a function room in the 22nd floor. He read the name of the room…

"Sakura." He didn't notice he had said it aloud.

Naruto stared. _Sakura._ Her name brought a nagging feeling inside him. Suddenly, he wondered how Sakura-chan would react if she finds out… Shaking the inappropriate thoughts off his mind, he tugged at his bangs and screeched. "_What? _Are you shitting me?"

Sasuke gave him a withering look and Naruto snorted, unimpressed. Sasuke returned the laptop to its owner and spoke to Kiba. "It's a function room in the 22nd floor."

"But there are… over a hundred doors there!" Kiba groused.

"Just _go_." Sasuke hissed. "It's on the right wing. We'll meet you there." Simultaneously, the four ANBU wore their masks.

While wearing his, Hyuuga said, "Don't do anything stupid like—" Naruto tripped as he got out of SUV. "… tripping on your own foot."

-t-

The _Sakura _room became dim, lit by a chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Carnage 13 looked up in puzzlement.

"Everything seemed in order, correct?" Kabuto was saying, nodding with an indulgent smile. Beside him, Kimimaro held out a hand. Five, a man with coarse brown hair and surprisingly, a handsome face handed Kimimaro a briefcase which was inspected by Kabuto first. "Thank you very much for your generosity, Five-sama." He bowed graciously; the lens of his glasses glittered and hid his eyes.

"My prize, now."

"Alright." Kabuto replied, turned to the unmoving young woman and handed her something long and white: a katana with a snow-white scabbard and hilt. The pink-haired woman wrapped her thin fingers under the hilt. With her other hand, she unsheathed the sword. If the sheath was white as snow, the blade was _very, very _white— like a slice or a ray of moonlight. It wasn't like an ordinary Japanese steel _Tamahagane_. It was… pure white.

Kabuto smiled widely, his hands spread out as though presenting a guest. "Here she is."

The men in tuxedoes frowned in mixed confusion and apprehension. There was something strange about the thin innocent woman in a white dress and 73 inches _peculiar _katana. It was… _frightening._ When they met her direct, unblinking stare, their hearts raced, pounding.

"You have five minutes." Kabuto was saying.

The woman didn't blink, stepped forward and in a blink of an eye, shifted grip and threw the sword like a javelin.

_Shing._

Behind her, Kabuto's smile tugged upward, the lens of his eyeglasses glinting.

…_pshh!_

A wet, punching sound pierced the tensed silence. Moments after, screaming followed— _"KURAHASHI!_"

The gold pupils contracted, watching, shifting, glowing.

Two of Carnage 13 fumbled with their coats, three stumbled backward while the others remained motionless in horror.

Five, _Kurahashi Gin_, fell on his knees with a dull thud. The white katana had run through his neck, coming out to the other side. His petrified eyes were bulging out. Vainly, he tried to speak but managed weird gurgling noises as blood flooded out from the puncture. He reached for the katana with his shaking hands and when he did, he tried to get it off clumsily but in turn, slid it further.

"…urghh— ghh…"

The two men kept fumbling and after several clumsy attempts, had produced handguns and raised them to shoot. Kabuto regarded them with a mocked indulgence. He kept quiet and turned around to disappear in the shadows with Kimimaro.

"Wait! _You…_ shit!" The one with a Glock tried ineffectively to steady his gun which was futile. He was shaking _hard_. "What's the meaning of this! Who are you? _Who are you?_" When she started to walk, they stumbled backward. Stopping in front of Five, she reached down and pulled the katana back (_psshh…)_. Like a mini waterfall, red liquid splashed out and the man collapsed sideward, twitching like a landed fish before going still.

"He's… _he's dead!_ You frigging _bitch_! What the hell is wrong with you!" the man who had shouted recoiled as eyes flashed at him. Vivid green eyes. Startlingly green with… _gold_ pupils.

_My god… This girl—_

They jerked violently as high heels touched the stairs.

"Honest to gosh… I'll blow your brains out, little girl!"

As she advanced, still, he didn't fire. His hands were— his whole body, even his fucking toes, was shaking.

_Goddamnit, fire! Fire, you fucking son of a bitch!_

But he can't. _Kami _help him, he can't.

_Because she's pretty, pretty._

She reached the bottom of the stairs. Three-inch heels hit the floor. Blade turned up.

They shivered. "Fuck you! I'm gonna blow your brains out— I'm GONNA—"

One of them made a run for it.

Green eyes narrowed. The space warped around the fleeing man, suspending his legs in the air, trapping him between time and space.

"_What the hell—"_

A white blur moved in their peripheral vision. Seconds later, the woman was gone in front of the stairs – and materialized, in a blink of an eye, behind the suspended man. There was a white glimmer and— a graceful flow of pink hair. Like in a slow-mo, the pastel locks rippled and lifted in the air above her shoulder before falling down at her nape. At the same time, a head was disconnected from its neck, followed by a jet of red liquid that hit her face and hair.

"_My god!_"

Hearts pounding furiously against their ribs, they watched as the young woman turned to face them. Blood covered one side of her pale face. Deep-set eyes with green irises and gold pupils remained unblinking. She slowly lifted her free hand, palm up.

"Give me… give me your heart."

The men stared dazedly, mesmerized. Pretty, pretty with blood on her face and hair. And yet, _she was beautiful_. Their hearts clenched painfully when a small, sad smile appeared on her thin, red lips.

Guns lowered and clattered the floor.

The small smile broadened.

Silence— _tssh. _Blade on flesh. Blood hit the carpet, followed by a body. Red heels came closer.

"Let's begin…" And closer. Closer.

Carnage began.

_Father, Father… forgive me for I have sinned._

Slice, slice, slice, blood.

Scream, scream, scream, cry.

_Forgive me…_

She didn't stop.

Stop, stop, stop, no.

_Help me, help me, help me, save me…_

-i-

ANBU reached the 22nd floor which was, oddly, empty and quiet. Although the vast hallways were well-lit, extravagantly decorated with paintings, frescoes and tapestries, Sasuke, like the others, felt uncomfortable. The silence was _loud_, something that you can hear. They would have trouble keeping out of sight in the middle of the decorated hallway with many double doors. There were golden plaques above each function room that indicated the room name.

Four steps behind Sasuke, Neji made a hand signal.

_Scatter._

They nodded and spread out. Suddenly, they heard gagging noises over their transmitters.

"Dog-face?" Naruto asked. "What happened—?"

"_Fucking red meat._" Kiba replied weakly. "Oh fuuuuck—" he stopped and violent retching noises reached their ears. Sasuke felt an uneasy churning in his stomach.

"Where are you? Are you—" Neji inquired quickly.

"Just get the fuck _in here._"

It was Shikamaru who found the room. Accurately, he gave the coordinates and the other three assassins followed. Seconds later, they met in front of the red door framed with gold trimmings. Knobs were blasted off and the double doors were opened. A pungent, sick smell of blood greeted them. The room was lit by a crystal colossal chandelier in the center of the high ceiling. Red thick drapes for curtains covered the massive windows. Stepping closer inside the threshold, the smell became stronger. The sight came and abruptly, Naruto froze in his feet, turning his face away.

"Crap."

Shikamaru stopped as well, groaning. Sasuke and Neji continued on, wrinkling their noses. Kiba was throwing up, his back on a torn carcass. He had pushed his mask up and was retching fiercely as though trying to heave his stomach out. Neji first approached Kiba.

"Hey."

Kiba looked up. He was incredibly pale and sweaty. Rubbing a forearm on his mouth, he gave a wan nod. "What took you so fucking long? The corpses are still fresh and warm… I guess the killers had just left."

"They looked like shredded wet tissues…" Naruto whined and wrinkled his nose behind his fox mask. "Let's go, alright?" The scent was oppressive, ugly.

Uchiha's jaw clenched and unclenched, his eyes hard. _This… method— _hurried footsteps alerted the five ANBUs: _Tokyo Metropolitan Police._

"Shit." Sasuke cursed. Hyuuga made a quick hand signal: _Let's go! Move out!_

-w-

_What are little girls made of?  
Sugar and spice,  
And everything nice,  
That's what little girls are made of. _

-e-

Earlier that night, _Sakura _function room was clean and warm. The wallpapers were of pink petals and thin brown branches. The tables were pink and white; the chairs— baroque-style, the finest wood. The room was, by far, the most expensive function room in MIKOTO International, known for its elegant simplicity, Zen design, colossal chandeliers and shimmering pink petals embedded on the walls and ceiling.

This time, however, it became the most beautiful morgue.

-e-

Back in the SUV, Kiba kept moaning about _'hating red meat forever'_ and _'swearing that he'd be a vegetarian for the rest of his fucking life by eating grass like a good pony'_. For someone who had a burly built, massive arms and a stack of wild brown hair, he sure was a weakling in the stomach. Neji had glared at him sharply, an obvious warning that the coffee-colored haired man would not hesitate to blow his stomach out if he retches over the expensive leather upholsteries. Thus, Kiba kept his puke inside his stomach and twisted in his seat like a ten year old kid with ADHD.

"Come on, man… Can you drive faster? _I'M GOING TO BURST_!" the brunette groaned. Naruto sniggered beside him.

"You're such a softie, mutt-face."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "You don't have any idea how much I wanted to throw up all over your _gay-_face."

"ASSHOLE! DON'T CALL ME—"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. "Before I rip your tongue out, Naruto."

"-GAY BECAUSE I LOVE WOMEN AND— why does it have to be _my _tongue?"

"As usual," Uchiha drawled, "you're being incredibly stupid, _stupid._"

He didn't share the same sentiments with Kiba (he loved steaks but not as much as he loved _tomatoes_) but the noise was unbearable. He wanted to shove his fist down Naruto's throat just to make the blonde shut up. For the sake of peace _and quiet_, he was willing to be saturated with Naruto's saliva.

The ensuing image was revolting.

_Damn._ Fine. He'd rather die than to touch something _sticky and wet and warm_ inside that blonde's loud mouth. He leaned back and tried to be comfortable.

"Sasuke…?" Uchiha blinked at Shikamaru's voice. He rubbed the area between his eyes.

"I know." He said monotonously. "They did it."

"Who are _they_?" asked Neji as he eased into traffic.

"Hn."

Taking the hint, Shikamaru told Neji about the encounter they had had before.

"SOUND? Who exactly are they?" asked Neji after Shikamaru's tale.

"We don't know yet. One thing's sure, though. They're strong. And dangerous. Apparently… they—" Shikamaru cleared his throat. Neji glared. "They met Sasuke last year."

"Last year?"

"The night the Eleventh President Uchiha Shishui died_._"

Naruto (Kiba was busy muttering under his breath about 'bursting with puke') turned at Sasuke violently. "You met _Shishui's _killers?"

Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"If they were responsible for your cousin's murder, why would they target Carnage 13?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. "They're eclectic."

"They're sellers. And someone's buying their skills." Neji snapped. "They're for hire. And you didn't tell _us_?" The captain added, sounded incredulous, at the some time, irritated. Nara sighed and stifled a yawn. He always hated it when those eyes frowned at him.

_Creepy._

"The meeting got canceled so—"

"Withholding such information—"

"Now's not the time, Hyuuga." Sasuke interrupted. "Concentrate on your driving. And fucking switch to the fast lane."

"The vehicle is mine, I believe." Neji replied coldly.

Sasuke snorted—_ asshole._

The tension was broken when Kiba asked to be dropped off somewhere with a toilet seat. When Neji refused his request, Kiba burst into hysterical rant. "I can't take it anymore! I'M GOING TO explode AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING CAR SEATS PUKE-FREE, LET ME OUT AND PUKE ALL I WANT!"

Scornfully, Neji pulled over a street. Kiba shot out of the backseat and threw up all over the avenue.

-n-

Her body hit the bottom of the bathtub.

Pink covered her serene face.

…

…

"Sakura-sama!"

She gasped as hands seized her shoulders and pulled her body up in a sitting position. Her body violently shivered, coughs racked her frail body, eyes blinking rapidly to clear her watery vision. Breathing harshly, she looked up to Kimimaro's sharp gaze.

"Ki… Kimimaro… kun." She said between coughs. She pulled her knees up, trembling. In closer inspection, her skin was covered in wrinkles and goosepimples.

"… I—" she coughed, "I… fell asleep." Her voice was very thin, her gaze dropped from Kimimaro's razor-sharp stare.

"You were down there for 45 minutes."

She looked up quickly, so quick she cricked her neck. Wincing, she stared. "Oh." Again, she lowered her eyes. "I didn't notice."

"Were you trying to—"

"No!" she interrupted vehemently. "No…" softly this time, she repeated. "It's just that…" her eyes traced her arm, her right hand. "The blood… blood could not just come off… it stays… see? It's _there._ It's staying _there._"

She said with convincing conviction. But her hands… were as white as snow.

No blood.

But…

"See? It's _there,_ Kimimaro-kun! I can't… wash it off! _I can't!_"

"Sakura-sama—"

"Wash it off. _Wash it off._ Or…" she paused contemplatively. "… cut my hand off."

"Sakura-sama."

"_Wash it off._"

She was crying now.

"Please, please, _please…_"

Suddenly, arms wound around her trembling nude form.

"I am here."

"…"

"I will stay by your side… Sakura-sama."

-h-

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade.

The computer analyst nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama. The Uebermensch was a personal property by _Fabula Atellana Inc._"

_Uebermensch._ Her eyes narrowed. _You Mad Hatter bastard._ The analyst was talking again. "It was… huge. The mansion. Like _Cathedral of Notre Dame._ Wow… look at that." The computer screen showed the magnificent Gothic mansion. No such work of architecture was built in Tokyo but there it was… Fabula Atellana Inc.

_Must be a foreigner-owned company._ She frowned. _This… mansion was huge. I doubt that someone like Orochimaru would fancy a giant house like this. But who the hell knows how his twisted mind works…_

"But that's odd."

Tsunade blinked. "What's odd?"

"Someone was living there."

"And what's odd with that? It's a house no matter how large it looked."

The analyst shrugged. "She's single. She's twenty one years old. And she's alone."

-c-

Sakura looked up to the rows of thick medical books above her head. Squinting, in a verge of a huge yawn, she read the titles.

_I'm tired. _

She woke up naked, she woke up with a sneeze, she woke up late, she woke up tired, she woke up disoriented, she woke up with a headache, she woke up remembering she forgot to do her assignment in biophysics and biochemistry, she woke up finding out that her Mercedes Benz CLS was _gone _andreplaced bya _hot pink_ Ferrari which she hated with passion because her hair was _pink_ too, she woke up and found out… she also forgot to study for a pop quiz in anatomy.

Which she failed.

She was one point short.

_I knew it…_ Evidently, just like her prediction, the day after the horrifying, violent mission involving eight men in tuxedoes, would be _bad._

And it seemed that it was going from bad to worst.

She grabbed a book, thick and apparently heavy. Before she could slide it off the shelf, a hand seized hers. Her eyes widened— _this hand…_

"Sakura."

She shivered, swallowing.

The hand closed over her fingers. Sakura sunk her teeth over her bottom lip.

"Let go…" She gulped thickly, struggling with her emotions. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke wrapped an around her chest and pulled her body to his chest. His thick arm was under her breasts.

"Wha— let go!"

"Be quiet."

"No! Let me go!" She struggled.

"Be still."

"Let go now—" Her voice was raspy.

He sighed.

"Sasuke—"

He freed her hand and grabbed her jaw. Green eyes widened in horror. Sasuke twisted her face around

_No—_

and crashed his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened even more.

And he groaned, pressed closer, gripped her tighter that she felt her ribs expand fiercely against the weight of his arm. His long fingers spread over her cheek, clutching her face in place as he kissed her. Sakura cannot breathe properly. A grip around her chest, a mouth on hers that stole every breath she took, teeth chewing on her bottom lip until they swelled, his hand… his warm, large hand on her face.

_Sasuke-kun._

Her eyelids lowered, dazedly.

She parted her mouth, lifting her upper lip. Instantly, his hot tongue swept over her lip before sucking on it wetly. He stopped, whispering against her lip, "Go out with me." Her breath hitched sharply.

"…out? With you?" she whispered back in a daze.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled back slightly to kiss her cheek. The young woman jerked at the chaste action. "Tonight."

Without hesitation, she answered breathlessly. "No."

The man smirked, much to Sakura's displeasure. She knew from experience that this man was arrogantly _pushy_. But she wasn't the type— she was trying _very, very _hard not to be pushed— of a person who would give in easily. She, in spite of everything, had pride. No matter how good-looking he was.

"As usual, you're being stubborn, Sakura."

Or how hot he was.

She flushed heatedly, struggling against his hold. "Same to you!" she turned her face away from his. "Let go! You're crowding me!" Instead of heeding her request, he tightened his hold on her, pulling her tightly against his chest. It was… uncomfortable. Because he was so near. His smell surrounded her. And he was… Sakura shook her head.

_Don't entertain unwanted thoughts! _She struggled harder. Kami, the strength of this man was overwhelming. And his arrogance…

"Say yes and I'll leave you alone."

And she almost thought that the day would be 'Sasuke-free'. He wasn't in their Psychology class and she was relieved (she really _was…_ really!) but he decided to appear out of thin air to harass her, bully her into submission.

"I won't. Now… let go, okay?"

He sighed. Sakura raised a brow skeptically.

"Let's do this the hard way, then…"

_What—_

He spun her around suddenly. She gasped as her back hit the shelves. Wincing, she lifted her face to tell him off, to get his hard hands off her because it was _warm_. Her words rolled back to her throat, however, when the man leaned down and took her lips hungrily. All at once, he was everywhere, against her, in her mouth, _everywhere._ His tongue filled her, and his hand on her shoulder dragged up to the back of her head, holding her face in place.

_He's… he's… harassing me inside the LIBRARY!_ Sakura thought in horror. She fought hard against his chest, used her legs but he trapped them with his hard thighs.

A whimper escaped her captured mouth as Sasuke slanted his lips over hers. His teeth nipped at her lips until it stung, and then sucked them gently. His body sank against hers, cradling her, pressing hard. His kiss became more desperate… scandalously sexy that made her moist between her legs. She moaned breathlessly, captivated… charmed.

Around her, she felt her defenses crumbling, slowly, softly.

_Sasuke-kun._

Abruptly, he pulled away; she gasped sharply, eyes flying open in shock. Her eyes watched him lick his lips as tough tasting the flavor of her mouth in his. Flushed with harsh breaths, Sakura tried to struggle but his grip was like steel. And looking up to him with wide eyes, she realized how strong and how imposingly huge he was against her build. He can easily fracture her, hurt her, _rape _her. Something thick and sexy mingled with her passion. _Fear._ Excitement?

Dark, dangerous eyes narrowed, scanning the area above her head.

"Sasuke-kun," she growled softly, pushing on his chest— _useless._ She ended up feeling his chest. Mortified, she snatched her hands away. "This is harassment! And you—"

"Say yes and I'll stop."

"No." Sakura said between clenched teeth. "I won't go out with you. I'm not stupid. I'm not crazy and—"

"Not yet." His baritone voice scraped at her skin, making her shiver. She shut her eyes and tried to recollect her tumbling thoughts, tangled emotions.

Being close to him was bad for her system. Kissing him was bad for her system. Touching him was bad for her system. The mere_ fact _that she knew he was around was bad for her system.

He was…_ dangerous._ He'll make her bend her own rules. He'll make her forget her morals. He'll make her forget… _Orochimaru-jichan._ Schneewittchen. Godchild. Killing people.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

He's sweet… sweet, sweet.

Sugar. And spice.

And everything not nice.

"No." She tried— _very, very _hard— to be firm. To resist. To deny.

"Fine."

Sakura blinked at his easy acquiescence.

_Fine? Fine what?_

And then she stiffened, flushing, heart pounding in panic.

His hand on her face dropped below her hips. Between her thighs.

-s-

_but sweetie… you're not_

_made in sugar_

_and_

_spice_

_you're made of lots_

_and lots_

_of love_

AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT.

* * *

happy holidays! :D kiss, kiss.


	11. Kiss kiss fall in love, 3

**.**s c** h n **e e** w i **t t** c h **e n

* * *

Under the  
Caressing finger  
He looks at me, lingering-  
In the light,  
He looks  
At me,  
Sweetly, with sorrow, sad-  
And he says, "be my  
Sanctuary, my everything, anything  
Under my mad hat, we'll  
Kiss for  
Eternity,"

* * *

**kiss kiss fall in love, 3.**

She blushed heatedly, face so red that Sasuke thought she'll burst. A smirk— faint, dark and twisted… like coils of tangled sanity— tugged at the corner of his lips.

"W… what _are you doing!_"

He closed his eyes briefly, savoring the sound of her voice. The effect was drug-like. Intoxicating bliss. Even though she sounded exasperated, terrified and angry. At the same time, there was an eruption of colors, of lust, of emotions, of desire, of longing, need. Want.

"Sasuke—"

That voice.

Beautiful.

Struggling harder, she tugged, pushed, whimpered. He didn't let go. Instead, he gripped her shoulder tighter, his fingers dug into the fabric of her shirt. The hand between her legs clutched at her inner thigh and rubbed. Hard.

Her response was electric.

"Stop—"

She quieted. Because his mouth covered hers in a hard kiss. Her body grew stiff, and became very warm. Then…melted, like liquid. She gasped when his teeth dug into her flesh and sucked roughly. His mouth pushed harder against hers, driving her head back as their breaths, their saliva, their lips tangled in a mind-blowing lip-lock. He slid his tongue inside, tasting, teasing, then retracted quickly only to thrust in again and again and _again._ The corners of her mouth were touched, tasted, teased.

He persisted.

She resisted.

He gave.

She denied.

Her passiveness didn't faze him. But her resistance was something else.

Her tongue struggled, her lips struggled. But he _persisted._ Startling her, he shoved her legs apart with his thigh and hand. Her small body jerked and she thrashed but against his build, what can her small body do?

_Nothing._

Her chest was rising up and down in harsh breaths. He pulled away, only slightly, their lips still in contact. She breathed on his lips and his skin tingled. He pressed his lips on hers, not kissing., but touching.

"Sasuke."

Her beautiful voice in a harsh whisper was a turn on. He clenched his jaw and roughly pulled up her skirt.

"Ah!" Her legs moved about— _god. _The friction was… Before he could do something crude and drastic and _brutal – _like tearing her skirt off and something else – Sasuke licked her bottom lip, which distracted her and _his gluttonous mind from what his hands wanted to do, wanted to touch, wanted to claim, take, taste— _and forcefully pulled her thigh outward, dipped his hand, sliding it down to her buttock and pulled her pelvis against his hips. Her small gasp was muffled by his mouth—

"Stop…" she whimpered against his lip, sweating now. Beads of perspiration littered her brow. Flushed cheeks made her more arousing, and_ cute_. Jade eyes smoldered under lowered lids, in fear or excitement, he didn't know.

"… please. I… I—" She stammered. Sasuke bit on her bottom lip gently. "Stop… s-stop—"

He can't.

"Say yes. I'll stop."

A shudder shook her spine. Her skin tingled.

"Sakura."

Another shudder, another tingle.

"Go out with me."

"No…"

He pushed against her, grinding his hips in circles. Darkened green eyes widened, bulging. Sasuke watched her face flashed with expression after expression. Dark green eyes became cloudy, glazed over as he ground his hips against her pelvis. Large calloused hand pulled her closer, harshly squeezing the soft flesh of her backside. Rapid breaths spilled out of her parted swollen mouth, pink and bruised from his hungry kisses.

A noise. A loud clicking noise.

"Sakura." Dark eyes narrowed. Recognizing the sound, a dark sadistic glint flickered over his dark eyes. "Someone's coming."

She blinked twice, and focused her glazed eyes with difficulty. Confusion filled her face. Slightly, Sasuke smirked.

"Someone's coming." He repeated.

"…someone?" she repeated hazily.

"Hn."

Comprehension dawned on her face. Panic rose in her eyes as she heard the faint clicking of heels.

"L…let me go…"

Sasuke grinned crookedly. He leaned closer, dropping his mouth to her ear. Sakura jerked. His breath was warm, eliciting a violent shiver in her spine.

_My god… this man—_

"Say yes first."

_I'm scared._

Her heart pounded, hurting her ribs.

"You… you're crazy!" she gasped tightly, her struggles renewing. But he didn't budge. He tightened his grip. One hand grabbed onto her pink locks and pulled down, arching her neck.

"I am." He said in a low voice that caused a quiver inside her body. "Cure my insanity by going out in a dinner with me tonight."

"…why?" she mumbled breathlessly, shaking. "Why… _me_?"

Sasuke stared.

_Why?_

His hold tightened.

"Why not?" His voice changed, dropping, purring. And hard. "Are you seeing someone else?"

Sakura stared, dumbfounded at his expression. His mood change was sudden. And scary. Sexy…

"Are you?"

She was scared, Sasuke knew.

"I…"

And then he smirked, a disturbingly knowing smirk that frightened her, robbing her off the ability to speak and think coherently. Her heart thumped so much that it hurt, causing a vibration. What followed next almost made her shriek in panic and fright.

A hand. In front of her panties. It seemed that the hand on her backside shifted target. Stammering, shaking, Sakura suppressed a whimper, which in the process came out as a strangled moan as he slipped a hand inside her panties.

"Stop… stop… ahh— _ahh!_" Her protest was silenced when Sasuke thrust his tongue between her trembling, swollen lips. At the same time, between her thighs… the crotch of her panties was pushed aside rashly. His index finger was _near _her entrance, teasing her curls. Heat licked at her and almost immediately, she _was wet and hot._ Thin thighs trembled at the assault, moving around in an attempt to stop his fingers.

The clicking noise of heels came closer.

"She's closer." A heavy pause followed. "Head librarian."

Her hips jerked, and his finger drew closer.

Sasuke stilled, then groaned, pained.

"Embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Stop…" she moaned breathlessly. "Stop… please. _Please._" Sakura shivered and clenched her jaw with a muffled moan.

"I don't care if she sees us." He shrugged. "I don't mind."

Sakura stared at him, horrified, disbelief across her face. Seeing her dumbfounded expression, Sasuke smirked. "But you _do._"

She stiffened, her skin tingling. Her eyes clouded over… and her expression was beautiful, and scared, and… fascinated.

"Please… ahh…" her eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"Sakura." His voice was hard, scraping at her skin. Her eyelashes fluttered but she refused to close her eyes and drowned in the hundred confusing emotions he was giving her.

"Just say yes."

She shook her head, gripping his biceps as though trying to grip _her _sanity. She knew her face was very red. She can feel _it._ Then, his finger moved higher.

_Oh my god!_ Sakura screamed mentally. She bit back a groan and tried— _very, very_ hard— to push him off her but it was like pushing a steel door. He didn't even budge. Talk about muscles and heavy power.

"Sasuke—"

He thrust his tongue between her swollen lips, and at the same time, he slowly… inserted a finger inside her. She gasped loudly and to muffle the sound, he kissed her fully in the mouth. Her body was shaking, her thighs, her hands and her lips… Sasuke groaned and kissed her harder.

For a moment, Sasuke was motionless. _Fuck._ The feel of her surrounding the tip of his finger was… mind-reeling. His mind went blank. His body was… pulsing painfully, strongly. She was so warm— … and erotic fantasies, like he often dreamed about, flashed before his eyes, making him lost his common sense for the time being. With gargantuan effort, he took control of his emotions, of his lust, of his _need_— even though all he wanted now was to get down on his knees and push those legs apart.

He broke the lip-lock and heaved a sigh, blinked once to clear his thoughts. The young woman before him gasped and inhaled shakily, green eyes opening in shock. With glowing gold centers for pupils, he was again struck how innocent those eyes looked. Fear, concealed wonder and innocence were… bad, _bad_ combination.

It was a… turn on.

His fingers sunk deeper— she squinted, opening her mouth but no words came out.

"What now?" he asked, voice raspy against her damp, swollen lips. "She's coming closer. You don't want to be seen like this." His lips stretched in a knowing, lazy smirk.

She swallowed audibly, obviously torn and confused.

"Let me help you decide…" He said softly and made a single slow, thrusting motion with his index finger. Green eyes widened, glowing innocently.

"Stop…" Sakura whimpered breathlessly.

"Will you go out with me?"

When she didn't answer, his fingers sunk deeper. Her skin flushed violently— like pretty rashes. And inside his jeans, he went stiff— _painfully._ It felt like his blood had turned into lava, hot and frying up his bloodstreams.

The heels got closer. And closer.

"Will you?" repeated Sasuke in a low voice.

"Y-yes…"

A genuine, small— _very _small— smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. "I can't hear you clearly."

Sakura struggled. In vain. "Yes!" she gasped. "Just… please— _just stop harassing me!_"

"Say it again." He growled.

Sakura was gasping for breath. If only the ground could only open up and swallow her… Green eyes with gold pupils widened, filling her face. The sensation was dulling her rationality. _Think! Think!_

But she can't.

Because he kissed her again.

_I'm not affected…_

The kiss deepened.

_I'm not going to be charmed…_

And slowly, surely, sweetly,

_I'm not… I'm not… affected—_

…she kissed him back.

"Sakura." Sasuke said between gritted teeth, his tone harsh against her swollen, pink lips.

She licked her lips. Sasuke's gaze darkened, suddenly hard as he watched her pink tongue dart out to taste her lips.

"…yes." Her voice was soft.

The clicking was near.

"I… I-I'll go out… with you."

Sasuke smirked slowly. "Tonight."

In a daze, Sakura nodded. "Tonight…"

With another lazy smirk, Sasuke retracted his hand from her panties and lowered her skirt. "Don't break your promise, Sakura."

Weakly, Sakura sagged against the shelf, obviously terrified. Seeing how horrified she was, the smirk on Sasuke's face turned into a small, smug and sinister grin that irked Sakura, making her redder.

…_molester! _She wanted to scream, but there was safety (and sanity) to consider. The man was powerful, pushy, arrogant… _hot, good kisser, nice hands, long fingers— _Sakura was mortified at her line of thought. Considering that she can skewer a person easily (and she had just killed eight men last night!), in front of this man… this arrogant, _very, very_ pushy man, she was _helpless._

_Just because he's a good kisser—_

_And I—_

Sakura's jaw dropped when Sasuke licked his index finger. Her whole face became red. She dug her back against the bookshelf when he reached out to caress a lock of hair. And she told herself— _ignore it. _

_Don't be charmed. _

_Don't be affected._

"Do not forget."

At the same time, the clicking sounds of heels stopped.

They both turned sideways. A woman stood from the end of the rows of the shelves. Sakura blinked, blushing. The tip of his index finger traced the side of her face, from her cheekbone to her chin.

"Hn." His smug tone annoyed her. He turned to go, walking past the newcomer.

The woman approached closer with a polite smile. "Excuse me."

Sakura frowned. "You're not… the librarian, are you?"

The woman gave her a quizzical look. "I'm a student."

Sakura stared, digested the information, the facts, the trickery. "He… he—" Small fists shook in realization and… mortification. _… TRICKED ME!_

…_  
_

…

He was in the third floor hallway, when his phone rang. Sasuke flipped it: the caller ID was blank. _No number _was flashing on the screen. He looked around, accepted the call and put the device in his ear, still walking.

The voice was robotic, synthetic and androgynous. "Mad Hatter."

He raised a brow, keeping his expression passive. "Duchess-sama." He replied, voice flat and tight.

"I received information about One." There was a pause. "Lory will initiate contact."

_Lory?_

"Have you talked to Caterpillar?"

"Yes. About the group you encountered which called themselves SOUND? The Harlequin masks?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"They're factual." The caller sensed the inquiry in Mad Hatter's silence. "I met _them_."

The frown on Sasuke's face deepened. "You're hiding something from us."

"Don't talk back when we're not face to face, Mad Hatter." The voice shot back, still inorganic. Sasuke knew that Duchess' face was in a scowl. "Capture him. Alive."

"I can't promise that."

"No promises, soldier. Do it."

_Click._

Sasuke glanced at his phone. _Carnage 13's sole survivor._ He didn't wait too long. His flip-phone rang, an unidentified number flashing on the screen. Grunting, he answered.

"SASUKE-_KUUUUUUUUUN_! I MISH OOOOOOOO!"

His feet stopped while his eyebrow twitched, "you have information." He controlled his temper, which trembled in the surface. Second from Naruto, _Lory_ had an irritating voice that irked his ears.

"AWWWWWWW! SO COLD!"

"I suggest you stop screaming."

"Mad Hatter's not in the mood, eh?" Cold silence met the statement. "Alriiiiight!"

The caller gave an address. "This is—" Sasuke said but was interrupted.

"I'd better show you."

He grunted.

"And then, kill him on the spot!"

"He's to be captured alive." He reached his room. Students were flooding in, chatting among themselves. With narrowed eyes, he stopped and scowled as the caller from the other line chatted.

"Gah, that's crap!"

"Hn."

"See ya tonight!"

Sasuke gripped his phone harder. "Tonight?" No way. This was his chance. And probably the _only _chance he got. After all what he had done to "trick" Sakura…

"Hai! I'll be waiting!"

"No—" The line went dead. "Damn it."

.

.

.

He watched her under his long lashes. Her pale pink hair. The bright eyes. Their gazes met. Hers, narrowed. His, glinted. Red cotton surrounded thin, pale thighs. Long legs moved forward and his eyes traced those bare limbs, not caring if he's obvious.

Those legs stopped in front of him. And yet, he remained staring.

A throat cleared, the legs shifted.

His lids lifted.

Green eyes narrowed more, flashing. _Irritating!_ Those eyes flashed at him. Her pale hair was loose, falling over her shoulders. The soft red of her dress— jumper dress with white short-sleeved blouse underneath— made her eyes greener, impossibly drawing people to her eyes. Her skin looked paler, contrasting against the red of her dress.

Slowly, Sasuke stood up from his chair. "Sakura."

The young woman pressed her teeth together, her gaze still sharp. "You tricked me."

Her voice was husky, thin. And again, he found himself obsessing over it. Distant, but near. Cold and beautiful. Even exasperated. Annoyed and angry, still… it was _beautiful._

He shrugged, eyes heavy-lidded. "Does it matter?"

Sakura sighed sharply, her eyelids lowered over her startling green eyes. "Why me?"

Dark eyes stared, slightly perturbed by the question.

"Why me? I'm not special. I'm sure you've seen better."

Sasuke shrugged. "What's wrong with wanting to get to know you better?"

Her lips pursed then loosened. His gaze dropped to those lips and he tightened.

Her mouth was opening, speaking.

"You…" she paused, her voice softened involuntarily. "…don't want to get to know me." Sasuke's dark gaze lifted to her calm, but solemn eyes. The gold pupils lightened, paled, as though it was losing its life from the inside. For a moment, he held her gaze but she dropped her lids, slightly flushed.

"…If you say so." He walked around the table to stand behind her. His lips tugged, noticing how her spine turned rigid at his approaching figure. He slightly bent his knees so that his mouth was behind her ear. "This year…" he _deliberately _paused, watched the thin strands of her pastel hair and leaned closer.

Her scent was faint. Natural.

Her body stiffened.

"…You and I—"

"No." Her voice interrupted abruptly.

He smirked.

And Sakura _felt _it. She didn't see it, but she _felt _it. The arrogance of this man was infuriating. She seldom got mad, but this Uchiha Sasuke was testing her limits. His smirking face was scary, arrogant, and… and… _charming._ Briefly, she closed her eyes as she swallowed her discomfort. Behind her, he pulled back her chair and she sat down with delicate poise.

She marveled at the irony of it all. A pushy molester. A pushy arrogant… gentleman. Still, a molester. Sighing, Sakura watched the dark-haired man walked back to his chair.

"Don't look so glum, Sakura."

"I _am_ glum." She snapped, but not it was not sharp enough.

"Hn."

"I don't understand you." Sakura hissed.

Sasuke shrugged, "then, don't."

Again, she sighed. "Why do I even try to argue with you? You're a very pushy stranger!" She saw his eyes darkened, lashes lowering, but their staring contest was interrupted when a waiter arrived at their table. Sakura pouted and looked around, letting Sasuke order whatever he wanted. _He'll pay for it!_

When the waiter left, she looked back at Sasuke with a polite nod. "There are very few diners."

"…I don't like crowds." Ever the anti-social.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You don't happen to—"

"I don't own this place." He said with a raised brow.

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She contemplated, dropping her gaze to study the exquisite patterns on the tablecloth. Softly, she murmured, "That was a really cheap trick."

Sasuek smirked, leaning back. "You haven't recovered from the shock."

Her eyes flashed again as she looked and Sasuke was intrigued at the way her gold pupils glow. "You… tricked me. You harassed me. You touched—"

He lowered his lashes. "…what?"

Instantly, heat flooded her cheeks. Sakura looked away quickly. "I…" she wet her lips. "Forget it."

At that moment, their orders arrived and Sakura suppressed her gasp and the widening of her eyes. _What is this?_ She looked at Sasuke. _What is he, some kind of … stomach monster?_ Her eyes dropped to Sasuke's slender neck. _He's not exactly slim… it must be his face. He was ridiculously…_ Her cheeks reddened, lashes lowering.

…_attractive._

No.

No…

_you're charmed, aren't you?_

Vehemently, she disagreed.

_He's a charmer… yes, but he's a molester! He forced me in a room, touched me in places a man should not be touching and kissed me— thrice?- without my permission!_

Her eyes flashed brighter— in front of her, Sasuke watched her expression with an arched eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're planning how to kill me?

Sakura blinked. "Eh?"

The waiter glanced at her with a concerned expression.

Her cheeks flushed, "yes… I mean, no!" she added hurriedly when the young waiter flinched as though hit. "I…" A vein pounded in her temple at Sasuke's knowing look. "That's none of your business!"

"Then, stop looking at me like that. You're breaking my heart."

At that, Sakura had the utmost urge to _break _his heart.

Literally.

The dinner was laid in front of them – _Sakura, if you don't stop looking at me – _and the waiter quickly turned, grabbing the chance to leave the presence of the two diners who, apparently, had some unresolved issues between them.

Grabbing her utensils, she began to eat, wanting to get out of the place as soon as she can. As she'd been midway through a sip of her wine, he said unexpectedly,

"Tell me about yourself."

And she coughed, faintly choking.

With concealed amusement, Sasuke watched her mini-fit, the faint blush on her pale skin as she struggled to regain her composure.

"…What?" she asked, looking up to him, blinking rapidly.

Sasuke sat back, lifting his wine glass. "Tell me," – _that pause is so infuriating!- _Sakura thought, "…about yourself."

Sakura smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "Why not make it about yourself?"

Sasuke lowered his glass, and then looked at her eyes directly. "I won't hear you talk."

Her eyes widened slightly.

…

"_Talk to me."_

"_I'm not going to hurt you." _

"_Just talk."_

"_Say my name." _

…

"I want to hear you talk."

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for that?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm. Sasuke's dark eyes rose to meet her narrowed stare. "You already… harassed me. Touched me inappropriately" – he smirked at this and she blushed— "and you want to get into my pants— you _almost _did— and you asked me… about _myself?_ You got it backwards! And you… this _date_— YOU TRICKED ME INTO THIS AND— why are you looking at me like that?"

He was smirking and she didn't like the way he was watching her mouth with those dark eyes. "That was a long rant." When she frowned, he added, "I'm not complaining. Keep talking."

"Aren't you annoyed? I'm ranting and I AM ANNOYED BECAUSE—"

"More wine, ma'am?"

She stopped and looked up. "Ah. Yes, please. Thank you." The waiter smiled— Sasuke frowned, and the waiter became conscious, bowing as he left in a hurry.

"Why aren't you saying something?"

"I don't want to talk." He _smirked _crookedly— forebodingly, watching her mouth.

Uncomfortably, she swallowed. "…you are," she searched for words. "…lame."

"Keep insulting me. I'll make you pay later."

She flushed in anger and mortification, and stabbed her steak with her fork. "I'm _not_ going to be enchanted." She growled, more to herself than to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Why you— _you are so sure of yourself!_ I'm not going to allow you to maul me—" Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly— "I mean, to harass me!"

"You enjoyed me harassing you."

A vein throbbed at her forehead. "I _don't."_

"Let's put that premise to a test, hn?"

She stiffened and stabbed her steak again.

"Now, you're mauling the steak, Sakura…"

She snorted but stopped stabbing.

"Why do you want to be a doctor?"

Blinking, Sakura stared at him. "What…?"

"Is it really something you want?"

She frowned delicately, "…something I really want?" she murmured.

"Yes."

…

_Be a doctor, my child._

…

_My child…_

_If that's what you want, Jichan, yes, I will be a doctor._

"Yes…" She said softly, lowering her lashes. "That's correct."

This… _this was the first time…_ someone asked her of what she wanted, if this was _what _she _really _wanted.

Want. Her want.

She was still tangled, startled and confused when Sasuke fired another question.

"Your birthday, when is it?"

Wide, green eyes blinked at him, her mouth parted. Sasuke smirked at her surprise. "When is… your birthday, Sakura?"

Slowly, she regained her composure. "I'm _not _going to tell you."

"Really?"

"REALLY!" She flushed— _god, when will she stopped flushing in front of this man?- _He was staring at her in a way that made her skin tingle, her heart to pound so much that her chest was vibrating, and her toes to curl. Briefly, she shut her eyes and when she opened them, they were glaring at the man in front of her while her small hand clutched a fork.

"Fine! March 28!"

He smirked smugly. "I thought you're not going to tell."

"Then, stop looking at me like that!"

He dropped his gaze. "Are you done?" Sakura dropped her fork as a reply, snorting as she crossed her arms across her chest. Sasuke was about to stand up when his phone rang, he ignored the ringing device. He knew who it was.

"Dinner's finished." Sakura watched him rise. "Can I leave now?"

"No." Sasuke replied in a low voice. The ringing stopped.

"No?" echoed Sakura, standing up as well. "The deal was done and I did my part of the bargain—" The man was quick, in seconds, he was beside her, his hand on her elbow.

"The deal's not over yet."

"What… do you mean? I—" He was tugging her toward the door after paying. "Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me? Hey—"

"I told you to go out with me. _Not_ to eat dinner with me. It's two different things." He tossed her a twisted small smirk, obviously pleased with himself. She started to struggle but he grabbed her hand— she was startled.

"Trust me."

Her eyes flew to his face— pretty pretty face… not the pretty _pretty _type like those of delicate fluffy angels. The _evil_ prettiness, scary prettiness, sexy… prettiness, those types. And that moment— when he showed a small ghost of a smirk— or was it a smile?— she remembered that he was not good for her system. Because he was _too _much. Too focused on her. Too… close, again.

"I…" she swallowed again, trying to suppress her… growing attraction—

Oh.

_Oh. _

Trust me, he had said. And no one had told her that. No one had asked her to trust them. No one had asked her to trust them.

She was mortified at her epiphany.

_I'm… affected._

_I'm attracted._

_And… and—_

His grip tightened around her small hand. The warmth of his skin was like ice and fire. Charming her, enchanting her… Surrounding her… even though it was just her hand he was holding.

"We're just going to walk." He said and Sakura, startled, looked up to him. "And hold hands."

Hold… _hands?_

_My hand… the hand I used to kill people. The hand that kill people. The hand filled with blood… _

…_he wanted to hold hands with me?_

She wet her lips, and tried to smile.

_I want to be touched._

_I want to be… held by._

_I want to be… smiled at._

And she did.

She smiled. Softly, sweetly, innocently.

And Sasuke smirked back— his own version of a smile, holding her hand tightly. His hand was warm, very, very warm. So alive, so… _warm._ And it was a warm hand, a man's hand, callused, and most of all, _real_.

And her heart skipped a beat. Then, relaxed…

He turned his head around, tugging her forward as he walked. And she returned his grip, wrapping her fingers around his.

"I… I trust you."

Sasuke stood still for a while, his expression carefully blank.

.

.

.

In Wonder, wonderland,

In between the never, Neverland

In lost Ozzy, Oz

I met

I hugged

I touched

I kissed

I and he, and she and he

In love, we fall

;

;

-and is **that all**?-

-thank-you-for reading- XD


	12. Kiss kiss fall in love, 4

**S****CHNEEWITTCHEN  
**

_kiss  
kiss  
fall  
in  
_**l o v e**_  
_4__  
_

* * *

**.history—**

Before he could think it over inside his head, the question was asked.

"How did you lose your parents?"

"…my parents?" Her soft voice was surprised, anxious, and thin. It made him… _embarrassed_, surprisingly; the question was odd, private. He was stepping out of bounds— asking how someone became an orphan was the last thing you'll expect from someone who wanted to get in your pants. He glanced at her briefly over his shoulder, catching her startled gaze.

"Don't answer that question if you don't want to."

Her lashes lowered, made shadows on her cheeks.

"My mother committed suicide." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up at his declaration. "Your… mother?"

There was a brief flashback of a solitary, bulging dark eye peeking from between black bangs.

Sasuke's right eye twitched, "yes."

"I… I'm sorry."

He shrugged, as though it was nothing, something _very _normal.

They walked another block in silence. They passed a violin shop, a ramen shop, a boutique.

"My father…" Sakura said, and Sasuke knew she was struggling with honesty, with fear that she was about to say something personal. In some weird way, Sasuke felt privileged at the idea that she was about to share something delicate with him.

"He… he's alive." He frowned. "But… he didn't know that I exist." Over his shoulder, Sasuke looked at her face. Her hair was being softly blown by the night breeze, lifting several strands over her face. Her eyes were downcast, her lashes hiding them. "He's… he's someone important. Very, very important, well loved. If I… approached him with these eyes, people will hate him."

_Your eyes? _He wanted to ask, but decided not to. He stopped walking, turning to her. Sakura stopped too, keeping her head bowed, her hair falling about her face, hiding her eyes_._

"I don't want him to be hated, so… I kept my distance. Even though I—" Sakura surprised him with gripping his hand strongly. "…I'm hungry for his recognition. I just can't tell him that I'm _his_ daughter. He might… hate me." There was sadness, almost desperate edge in her voice, although she tried to mask them, yet, the feelings reached out to him.

Sasuke stared at their linked hands, "He's alive. That's what matters, right?"

Sakura replied with a thin smile. "Yes." She bit the inside of her cheek, looking away. "Your mother…" There was a pause, as though she was weighing her next words. "…was she pretty, like you?"

Sasuke suppressed a smirk. "Prettier."

Sakura smiled, "really?"

"Hn." He resumed walking, pulling her with him so that she was walking beside him. "How about yours?"

"Oh!" she seemed to lighten up at the question. "She's got very, very long red hair. She's very beautiful—"

"A redhead? Your father must be blonde."

"Strawberry blonde," she said promptly, shyly. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

His gaze rose to her hair. "No wonder you got a very strange hair color."

She pouted broodingly. "It's not my fault."

He smirked at her reaction. "It's unusual."

With her long pale fingers, she thumbed a lock of pink hair between her index and thumb. "I know. It's weird, isn't it?"

"I like it."

Sakura looked at him, wide-eyed at his bluntness. He didn't care, though, continuing, "What happened to your mother?"

Another obvious shock came to Sakura. Ah, bluntness.

"She's…" her voice broke. Sasuke looked at her face. An odd look filled her eyes, but they vanished as she shrugged, nonchalantly. "She died."

Sasuke squeezed her hand tightly. Sakura almost smiled at his gesture. "Same pasts," he said, "I think… We're meant to be." He added dryly, which in turn, made Sakura laugh. It was breathy, very real. Fragile, but full.

And his stomach clenched, he ignored.

It became comfortable as they walked further. Occasionally, she'll talk, he'd reply with bluntness. His unfettered bluntness was sharp, crude even, and straight to the point. No verbosity. No word play. Plain honesty. Sakura smiled slightly, _he and I… are completely different. _Rolling her eyes at his latest comment about Naruto ("he got no brains under that fucked up yellow hair"), she turned her head around, and she stopped. She stared, almost in awe.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a frown when she stopped abruptly.

"Shaved ice with fruits." Sakura murmured. Sasuke raised a brow, not comprehending. Her stunned gaze lifted to meet his stare, a candid smile tugging at her lips. "It's my favorite." The smile turned into a big, bright smile. It made her look younger, free, and childlike. And even more innocent. The way she should be.

It struck Sasuke the way it took so little to make her smile, to make her happy. Sardonically, he thought how difficult it would be to make someone like _her_ to fall in love with someone like _him_. Eyes half-lidded, he watched her small hand slide off his large one as she walked closer to the store. As he watched her hand moved away, he became aware how small her hand was, how different it felt, how wonderful her touch was.

_What a strange woman._

Indeed, Sakura _was _strange. Probably, the strangest. He had never seen a woman like her. Though, he had seen _more_ attractive women before, but Sakura_— _she simply didn't want to be seen yet, in the process of hiding, pushing away, rejecting… she captured his attention. Her voice enchanted him.

And her legs. Those pretty, pretty legs.

And her green, green eyes. With gold pupils, with innocence. Always hooded, like she was tired of everything and didn't want to see anything. Slow to open to escape everything, to hide everything. As much as he wanted her, she, however, didn't want him. Maybe not, maybe yes. It was hard to discern her true thoughts for she frequently changed moods. Although she had kissed him back, touched him back… in the end, she rejected him, denied him, pushed him away.

She hid. She ran away, while many hungered for his attention.

And he could not help but wonder, _why_?

Who would not want him?

Why would she _not _want him?

A news broadcast about a murdered businessman flashed on the large billboard screen above the highway, across where he stood. Looking up to it, Sasuke brooded flatly, _who'd want to get tangled with a dangerous, bloodthirsty man?_

Contrary to popular belief, he was not God's gift to women. A sin in two fucking legs, a sinner, a killer… A dangerous man, who killed many, who performed gruesome things, who shoved his heart somewhere dank, dark, dead – _that muscle that pumps blood— _because they took _my Father's heart, and Mother's and Itachi's and mine and _– who lived only to find and kill _that person and_

(crush, and burn, and tear, and break, keep breaking, keep breaking, _and keep breaking_ that person's heart because _that _person took _my Father's heart, and Mother's and Itachi's and mine and)_

who lived as Mad Hatter, who killed fathers and husbands. And _will _continue to kill men, fathers and husbands… until he finds _that _person.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

Ah, that lovely, enchanting voice.

And her innocent, strange eyes that tried to hide, to keep secrets. And sweet, sweet mouth that made him weak, hungry, desperate.

Looking back at Sakura, he watched her.

Why would someone like _her_ want someone like _him_?

Someone like her who was not _going to be some cheap fuck, _someone who was not going to be a cheap one-night stand.

**.literature—**

"How much?" Sakura asked, slipping a hand inside her pocket. Before the clerk could answer her query, Sasuke reached for her wrist, stopping her. She looked up, frowning, but he only shook his head and paid for her purchase. Seeing this, Sakura flushed. "You don't have to. You—"

"I know I'm awesome."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. Her eyes narrowed as Sasuke collected her order. As though to mock her, Sasuke moved the plastic container side to side in front of her face, teasing her, a smirk twisting his mouth. Color rose to Sakura's cheeks and lifted her hand.

"Give it to me."

Startling her, his other hand pushed through her thick hair and behind her head, pulling her face forward to meet his, and kissed her.

Sakura's green eyes snapped wider, and before she could blink, Sasuke had released her, took her hand, and placed the container of shaved ice with fruit in her palm. Blinking rapidly, Sakura looked up to him dazedly. Sasuke responded with a smug half-smirk, annoying her.

"You…" Her cheeks flushed so hard that Sasuke's smirk crooked.

"You're welcome."

His cool statement further aggravated Sakura who huffed and stepped on his foot before turning around to leave him. He easily caught up with his long legs. "Where are you going?" Sakura stubbornly kept her face turned away. "So ungrateful," he drawled, "after me paying for your favorite."

"I didn't ask you to!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"And… _leave me alone!_"

And he wondered why the hell he did not. Many women were groveling at his feet. If he wanted to get laid, all he had to do was to point and pick.

And he'd be off to paradise.

But… he wanted something more.

Pretty, pretty legs.

Green dazzling eyes.

A breathy, needy, throaty voice that will moan, whimper and scream his name.

Her mouth. That delicious mouth.

_Sakura._

He ignored the ache in his stomach. That stupid stomachache.

He smirked. "Make me."

"Molester," she mumbled.

The corner of his lips lifted slightly. "… I'll let you off with that remark."

Sakura walked faster, but Sasuke caught up quickly. He stopped when she stopped, nudged her when she lingered for too long in front of a shop window, waited for her when she stopped to look and watch the displays, and told her to move when she watched a band on the electronic billboards.

"I'm busy!" She snapped when Sasuke nudged her repeatedly. He didn't retort, but grabbed her hand. "Hey! Who's that?" A handsome face appeared on the billboard. Sasuke shrugged.

"No one."

"Don't— _ohh,_ that's—"

He narrowed his eyes at her flushed look. "Sakura."

"It's _Sakurai Sho_!" She squealed, excitedly pointing to the billboard after disposing the empty plastic container into a garbage can. Her loud excitement attracted stares and Sasuke glared around to stop the stares.

"Who cares?" He snapped, _what an annoying woman._ If she wants to see a hot man, _he _was beside her. Why would she even bother to stop, and point, and stare, and smile at someone's face in the billboard?

Annoying.

"Amazing…"

He twitched, a scowl darkening his face.

"Sakura…"

She arched a brow at Sasuke. "What's wrong? I'm a woman admiring a very attractive man—"

"And I'm going to drag you somewhere _very _dark…"

"…and—" Sakura's eyes bugged as Sasuke's long fingers pushed at her hair, the other hand on her jaw and kissed her mouth. Her lips parted easily, his tongue swept in, filling her.

Sasuke fought hard to keep his lust in check. The ache below his stomach dulled into a painful, nagging throb. His mind reeled. His mind blurred. Vivid dreams flashed before his eyes, so real, so erotic, in wonderful colors, in blurs, with sounds, movement, feelings.

His lips moved brusquely above hers, captured her upper lip, sucked it, and his tongue teased hers, touched her teeth, the roof of her mouth, around her tongue before retracting abruptly and then dipping deeper inside her mouth. Sasuke felt Sakura's lashes fluttered as his kiss deepened and softened, teasing her while their saliva mixed, their tongues tangled.

Sakura, on the other hand, fought the unbidden, unwanted heat. She didn't want to close her eyes, knowing that if she did, the kiss would enchant her, charm her, drown her, weaken her… She fought _hard _but got lost. Her eyes closed and she relished the taste of his mouth. White heat curled deliciously below her stomach, and it _ached._ Made her moist between her legs. Made her mind reel. Made her want more, and more, and more. So much more…

The kiss went on, and on.

Sasuke softly kneaded her jaw, slanting his mouth over hers, kissing her _hard_ and deeply, greedily, and his long fingers massaged her scalp, pulling the silken strands. When he moved back and released her lips, her eyes remained close.

Her expression was soft, dreamy. "So rude… Interrupting my speech with a kiss…"

"You're annoying. Saying the stupidest things with your mouth…" He said evenly against her parted lips. He kissed her again, slowly, but deeply, making her breathless _again._

"…you should stop kissing me like that." Sakura murmured, breathing harshly.

To Sasuke, she should stop talking with that raspy voice of hers.

"And touching my scalp like _that_—" To spite her, he rubbed her scalp tantalizingly slow. Her lashes quivered, but her body remained lax. "And…" She opened her eyes, and the vivid green and strange gold mesmerized him over and over and _over again. "_Definitely… you should _stop _kissing me. It's not good for my system. It's…" she reddened and pursed her lips.

Sasuke smirked. In return, Sakura flushed harder.

"… and don't smirk."

He shrugged, not letting go. He stared, not looking away, which sent Sakura's heart fluttering, her breath quickening, her skin flushing a healthy shade of pink. Sasuke-kun had the most intense, most frightening set of eyes. Deep, like a pit to drown into; direct, like he would say anything inside his mind and he's not coy to say them aloud; frightening, because one look from him… from those eyes, she'd melt, she'd give in, she'd let him do anything he wants with her.

Mustering all her courage, Sakura met his stare—but she surrendered, lowering her lashes, biting her swollen lip.

"I have to go home now." Going far away from this man was the best option. It was the _only _option. If she wanted to remain detached from this man— emotionally and physically— the best thing to do was to keep her distance.

"No."

Sakura stared, wide-eyed. "…no? But—"

Sasuke released her hair and face. Sakura blinked, stepping back unsteadily but Sasuke held her hand and steadied her. "We'll just walk."

"You kissed me." Sakura accused, narrowing her eyes. "You molested me—"

Sasuke shrugged. "I got tempted. I'm a sinful man."

The statement was bluntly honest, almost crude that Sakura flushed very brightly, mortified. A quick grin cracked Sasuke's face in halves; grudgingly, with a cringe, Sakura thought that it was a cute, charming grin.

"Sakura." He pushed hand through her hair as he turned her face back to him. Her cheeks flushed at their close proximity.

"…don't kiss me," whispered Sakura, thinly, pleading.

A smirk tugged at Sasuke's lips.

"Please?" Sasuke's face grew solemn. "Don't kiss me. _Really. _Because it's…" her cheeks reddened as she averted her gaze to avoid his intense stare. "…harassment! And you're _molesting me_ so, stop it."

"You like it."

Her eyes flashed as they met his. "I _don't. _You're harassing me. You're _molesting me! _I'm not… No, no, _nooo, _I don't like it."

_Yes I do. And it's not good. _

Sasuke smirked, repressing a genuine smile from spreading over his face as he dropped his hand from her face. "I'll kiss you… only if you beg for it."

Sakura actually smiled widely at that. It was infectious, that _candid _smile, that Sasuke wanted to smile back. He did try but it was quick that Sakura completely missed it.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked when they started moving again. "We've been walking for a while now. My feet are tired." Sasuke didn't reply. "Sasuke-kun?"

"It's not very far."

Sakura walked faster to catch up with him. "It's very late now and—"

"You're making excuses." Sasuke interrupted. Defeated, Sakura sighed and let him lead her where he wanted. Why would she even bother? This man was very pushy, and arrogant, and controlling, and… _attractive… and sexy—_

Sakura mentally slapped herself.

"In here."

The woman blinked and looked up. "It's…"

**.music—**

Sakura didn't recall how Sasuke managed to convince her to enter the club. It was full of people, grinding bodies, dancing against each other. No small space was visible on the dance floor, completely packed with bodies that moved in wild rhythm of the music, looking for and finding release. The long bar was crowded. As soon as they entered, Sakura felt the immense erotic heat. The temperature was overwhelming that Sakura involuntarily moved closer to Sasuke, gripping his hand back.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He bent his neck to whisper to her, "Don't leave my side." His eyes were grave as they looked down to her wide green orbs, "We'll leave in a minute. I just have to meet with someone."

She gave a wan nod which Sasuke returned with a frigid smirk, his eyes serious, narrowed. As they moved toward the bar, several people openly stared at them, particularly, at Sasuke, who ignored— or just blissfully oblivious— the attention he effortlessly garnered. Women in skimpy outfits openly eyed him suggestively, watching him lecherously under their thick lashes. There were also men staring at Sakura, finding her pink hair and vivid green eyes interesting. Sasuke, noticing the attention his companion was getting, scowled, jaw clenching, fist tightening, ready to fling if men as much as try to reach out and touch what was _his. _Painfully, his grip on her hand tightened, but Sakura didn't seem to mind, for she clutched his hand back.

They reached the bar, and a hand— with red French-manicured nails – clamped hard on his shoulder and swung him around.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! I miss _youuuuuuu_!" a voice squealed, surprising Sakura. Sasuke scornfully moved his shoulder to brush the hand aside.

"Karin." He acknowledged coldly.

Karin pouted, deliberately ignoring Sakura. "You're not in good, good mood, eh?" Uchiha replied with a withering scowl. Not in good mood? Try killing-spree mood. The place was packed; the air was hot and humid, and very uncomfortable, and there was Karin, whose annoying voice rivaled with Naruto's for the _Most Annoying Stupidest Voice Award_.

"Let's dance." Karin grabbed Sasuke's arm and despite his deepening scowl and attempted rejection, whisked the man away to the dance floor, pushing through the thick crowd.

Sakura stared after them, mouth slightly parted in shock. _What the—_ Blinking a couple of times to recover her bearings, Sakura fumed, _t__hat… bastard!_ _After tricking me, harassing me, molesting me… to go out with him, he left me alone to… to… to dance with… _She refused to finish that line of thought_— whatever! He's free to do whatever it is he wanted to do! I don't care!_

_And no, _Sakura snarled mentally, _I am not jealous._

_Got it?_

Her inner voice snorted, and Sakura despaired.

**.physical education—**

After rejecting the sixth stranger who asked for a dance, Sakura slumped forward ungracefully, ordered something sweet, something she had trouble pronouncing. The bartender, seeing a pretty face, grinned and attended to her need. The liquid was strong, and Sakura's face twisted into a grimace. Vainly, delicately, she cleared her throat, blinked and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Hey, pretty miss."

Sakura looked up, blinking slowly, her lashes brushing the swells of her nose. The effect was alluring, coupled with her bright innocent eyes and hooded gaze.

"You look upset."

Cheeks flushed due to alcohol, she smiled slightly. "I'm fine." She emptied her glass and asked for another one. She knew it before his hand landed on her shoulder, however, she didn't hold back a jerk, and her reflexes told her to break the man's neck in a blink of an eye— _and her right eye twitched, the gold pupil contracted— _but she held back— because really… now was not the time to kill, to shove a fist through his face, burst his brain and put up a time magic show for everyone to see and applaud for.

"Let her go."

Sakura turned her face around.

Sasuke's face was shadowed, his eyes hooded. Muscles were clenching and unclenching in his jaw, as if he was trying to hold back his fist from cracking the man's face open.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Sakura shivered at the frightening calm of his tone. Her green eyes shifted to look at the man who had his hand on her shoulder, still oblivious. Deliberately, with a drunken grin, the man squeezed her flesh— Sasuke's face twitched and before he could do anything rash, Sakura rolled her shoulder to free herself and slid down from her stool to placate Sasuke.

"…Sasuke—" He seized her arm and pulled her to his side roughly. The heat of his body created a shudder that convulsed her spine.

"Babe, we're having fun…"

Heat seared off from Sasuke's body. "Don't!" Sakura whispered, "Sasuke-kun… let's just— _oh_," The woman named Karin had joined them.

"Oi, Suigetsu, quit fucking around. That's Sasuke's toy."

The man blinked, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Aw," he slurred. "Good fuck…" Karin rolled her eyes.

"Move your fat ass and get the fuck away from here."

"Only if you fuck me, babe." In which, he received a punch in the forehead. The redhead seized the man's shirt and winked at Sasuke who glowered menacingly.

"Thanks for that wonderful—"

"Shut up."

Karin tossed a saucy grin. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek.

"Good luck, pretty. Nice to meet you, pinky." Karin smirked at Sakura smugly. Sakura bristled at the pet name and looked away defiantly as the redhead disappeared, dragging the unconscious man behind her.

**.physical education II—**

"Sakura."

Remembering how he left her alone, she pushed away from him, turning to find the exit. But Sasuke caught her arm and slammed her against his chest. The woman winced and struggled.

"Go away."

"Are you jealous?"

"Hardly." She hissed, putting more emphasis than necessary.

"Hmm… Dance with me, Sakura." He whispered in her hair.

"I _don't_ want to dance with you."

His grip tightened. "I want to dance with _you,_" his tone was hard and rough. Sakura shivered, biting her lip, her breathing quickening. "And I don't care if you don't want to."

"Sasuke—" Sakura growled. He pulled her into the dance floor, while Sakura remained struggling. She stopped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her so tightly that air froze inside her lungs at the tightness of his grip. "…Sasuke…kun."

His lips touched her jaw.

"Just for a few minutes."

Sakura closed her eyes. _Minutes?_ She'll lose her mind in seconds.

"It's… late."

"Hn." He loosened his hold slightly. An arm wrapped around her hips, keeping her so close that she blushed heatedly, while a hand pushed through her thick hair, keeping her lock in place. He smelt her hair—

_Fresh, natural._

He pressed his lips on her temple; Sakura gulped.

"It's hot." Sakura said bluntly which she regretted afterwards. "I mean—"

"Hn." His arm squeezed her closer, Sakura bit her lip. He was hard, and very warm, like he was burning. Her nose touched the exposed skin of his neck, and she can smell his skin— clean, a very masculine, sexual scent. He moved his head closer to her hair, breathing in deeply. Gently, with the tips of his fingers, he massaged her scalp, and it felt _good_, very seductive that Sakura could not help but murmur his name.

He brought his hand down from her hair and forced her arm to wrap around his neck. Her other arm mirrored the movement, and she clung to his neck possessively that pleased Sasuke. He brought her closer, hand dropping between her buttocks as he slid a thigh between her legs. She jumped a little and her arms tightened around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun… I… Can we… just go?" Sakura asked softly. Who knew what she would do if this continued? Despite her virginal state and innocent eyes, she was _just _human, after all. And Sasuke was sexy, sexy sin in two legs. He reeked of delicious sex, his body hot and hard, which housed frightening strength to snap her in halves, and sex with this man…

Sakura clenched her eyes shut.

Sex with this man would be more than _good _and crazy. It would be… Sakura didn't dare finish the thought.

"If you let me kiss you, then…" His voice captured her attention, "We'll go. How about that?"

Sakura sighed. "…you're very pushy, aren't you?"

"No." He pulled back to look at her face. "I get what I want. I don't care how, but…" his lashes lowered over his smoldering eyes. "I _will _get it."

"Sasuke-kun… you're… I don't understand _you_."

"Don't try to." Sasuke cupped her cheek. "Can I kiss you now?" he murmured. Sakura lowered her eyelids, and responded by pulling his head down and crushing his lips to hers. Both groaned at the contact. Sakura parted her lips and let his tongue drive between her teeth. Her nails scored his scalp as his lips rolled harshly over hers, biting, sucking. She responded, shyly at first, then, she started to move her tongue against his, to move her lips over his, but he dominated her, clutching her face as he slanted his mouth over hers.

The kiss changed. His tongue thrust in and out of her mouth, slowly, then shifting to faster tempo, and then slow again. The method made her weaker in her knees… and wetter in between her thighs. Her hands fisted on his thick hair, unconsciously pulling him closer, crushing his lips harder to hers. Her breathing quickened when she felt his hips ground against hers. In turn, her thighs clenched around his and it brought a groan from the man.

It was addictive.

Her taste. Her lips, her mouth.

His taste. His lips, his mouth.

Startling Sakura, Sasuke lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his hips. Forcefully, Sasuke pushed her hips down on his, directly to his erection that hurt, that ached, that _fucking _throbbed. Sakura gasped into his mouth, her lower body trembling violently at the sensation that wracked her body.

"Sasuke-k-…_kun—"_ She gasped against his teeth, shaking, flushing. He ground against her, _harder_, and he had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. The grinding bodies around them increased the heat, an oppressive burning sensation that made them pant for breath. The tension in their hips worsened.

And Sasuke thought he'll go mad just by holding back.

_No._

He'd go _fucking insane._

She murmured his name again.

He cursed.

_Fuck._

He kissed her again, deeply, greedily.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…"

He pulled back, releasing her hips, her face, and her hair. He pushed back from her, stepping back until they were an arm length away from each other. Both of them were breathing hard, eyes half-lidded and glazed over.

He saw her delicate throat moved as she gulped.

And then, she licked her lips, _slowly._

Her innocent eyes— _fuck that innocence— _looked straight into his eyes.

_Fuck._

Sasuke reached for her again.

**.chemistry—**

There were rows of lounges separated by short walls at the back of the dance floor, covered in shadows. Sasuke smoothly maneuvered into the dimness and landed into a vacant lounge with Sakura on top of him, sitting on his lap. The skirt of her red dress rose higher, revealing her creamy thighs as she spread her legs wider, her mouth clinging to his lips. Coarse jean rubbed furiously against soft thighs. Sasuke's arms locked around Sakura's hips while her hands were on his hair.

Tongues tangled, saliva mixed. Breaths became one. Hearts beat as one. Minds blurred, colors were hazy.

They parted only to breathe softly, and then joined again in a heated greedy kiss. His large hand found the back of her head. Fingers weaved through the silken locks as he pulled her head closer, pressing her swollen lips harder against his. When he thrust up to her, his hard erection probing directly to her thin white panties, a shudder shook both of their spines. Sakura's body _practically _trembled, her thighs quivered and clenched as she ground back with the aid of Sasuke's hand on her hip. White hot heat curled and twisted inside her, making her wetter, dampening the thin silk of her panties. She groaned, trying to free her lips from his gluttonous kiss that bruise her lips. His kiss was wet, hot, hard. His mouth instead landed on her jaw, and lower to her neck. Sakura bent her head back, giving him full access to bite and suck on her skin. He sucked harshly on her pulse point, relishing the quick throb of her pulse, while his hand from her hip lifted to cup her breast. As he sucked, he squeezed her breast; Sakura moaned with pleasure, mouth parting.

"Sasuke… Sasuke-_kun._" In response, Sasuke greedily fondled her large breast, rolling it under his large palm, squeezing the base before rubbing the sensitive tip. The harsh handling aroused Sakura more, gently rolling her hips, feeding Sasuke's arousal and hers.

"Sas… Ahh…"

_That_ soft, soft sound. Her voice. It made his insides cramp.

"Sasuke… _kun._"

At the sound of her voice— _that _voice— his erection trembled, hardened, pushed, _raged._ As though sensing the carnal hunger of his body, Sakura fed his desire by grinding harder. His blood boiled. His mind blurred into haze of lust, longing, want. The ache mounted higher. Harder.

"Sakura…"

He was delighted at the shiver he caused her. She moved back a little, her eyes unfocused, glazed over. The hand on her breast lifted to grasp her chin. He pulled her by her chin, pressing an open-mouthed, wet kiss, having his delicious fill.

_It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough…_

Sasuke knew, once this started, he would not be able to stop. He would not have enough strength to stop himself. He'll keep craving. Lusting. Wanting. Longing. And he_ will not _stop.

Thin strands of saliva stretched between their mouths as they parted. She licked her wet lips, severing the strands.

"The ache… it hurts, doesn't it?" whispered Sasuke, voice raspy.

Her breath hitched. "Sasuke… kun…"

He moved his face closer to whisper on her swollen, dark pink lips. "Let me help you." Sakura trembled, gulping. Sasuke continued, lowering his voice in a guttural purr. "Let me… Sakura." The way he said her name clenched the heat in her belly. His hand lowered from her chin to the valley between her large breasts, to her hips. At the feel of his hand, Sakura shifted nervously. His hand drew nearer to the front of her skirt, searching, and craving.

"Sasuke-kun… I…" she chewed on her bottom lip. "No— I… Sasuke—"

"Hmm…" His mouth parted to let out his warm tongue. The tip of his tongue touched her jaw. "Let me," … taste something sweet, sinful, so wonderfully erotic. Delicious, delicious taste.

Forbidden and addictive. Like a drug.

_Let me drink from you._

"S-stop… I… Sasuke-kun, please…" Sakura's sentence ended in a squeal when Sasuke thrust up harshly, one hand fondling her right buttock. Logic threatened to leave her head, no matter how hard she tried to hold on. Her crotch was wet, and to her horror, her vagina was salivating— _how… crude! _She thought afterwards, blushing very hard.

_And it ached… _Sakura bit her lip hard, _it hurts._

"No…"

But she needed to put more conviction.

"No…"

…in which, she failed, miserably.

Sasuke captured her mouth again in a hungry kiss, playing with her tongue, sucking it, pulling it inside his mouth. His hand touched her inner thigh, jerking her. The kiss rendered her breathless, mindless. And wetter, more needy, more desperate.

**.science—**

The painful arousal raged. Growing harder, growing hungrier. Sasuke wanted to drown into her, plunge, pillage, _ravage._

Her.

Have his fill and do not _ever _stop.

This was lust, wasn't it? This was _just _lust, wasn't it? It had to be.

But it… felt different.

This was infatuation, wasn't it? This was _just _infatuation, wasn't it? It had to be.

But it felt… different.

This was curiosity, wasn't it? This was _just _curiosity, wasn't it? It had to be.

But it felt… different.

It was hormones.

Right?

Just fucking hormones acting…

But it felt… different.

He remembered her innocent eyes, her seductive lips, her hot body.

He remembered smile, her laughter, shaved ice with fruits, her kiss.

And she remembered when she said, _"It's everything."_

"_I stopped being alone."_

The stomachache when she smiles, when she laughs.

_Fuck._

No, no. She's _not_ going to be a cheap fuck.

No, no. She's _not_ going to be a one-night romp.

No, no. She's…

…Sakura pulled away from his kiss.

"Sakura…"

She quivered in response. "Stop… Sasuke-kun."

"No."

"I have to… go."

"No." He repeated, harder this time.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"I want you."

Her hooded eyes, so green, so innocent, widened, and then blinked slowly.

"I want _you, _Sakura."

Her eyes clouded. "You're just… horny."

His eyes narrowed. "No." He cupped her face with both of his hands, whispering. "I'm _not _horny."

"You are…" she breathed back.

"I want you." He kissed her before she could reject him— _again— _made her breathless. Her response was electric, more heated, blurring everything in his head, but at the same time, he can feel, see and hear everything. Distinctly, separately. Even the slightest hitch of her breath, the skip of her heartbeat, the tremble of her fingers, the delicate throb of her pulse. In the haze, he saw her eyes. Green and gold. Blinding. Amazing.

How can she look so innocent and seductive at the same time?

It was enchanting.

Suddenly, he wanted to tell her everything. His father, his mother. About Itachi. Naruto and Kakashi. And Mad Hatter. _Alice._ And Wonderland. And that he's _Mad _and he wanted her to be his sanctuary, his everything, his something more. And that's she was _not_ going to be some crazy, cheap fuck or a quickie, or it was not going to be a dirty romp in the dark. That he wanted to take her in broad daylight, to see everything, touch everything, taste everything. It will be slow, then rough, and then slow again. She will like it again, and again, and again. And he will never, ever stop because once, twice… thrice will not be enough.

It will _never _be enough.

…

…

…

Glass shattered above the dancing floor. People shrieked. Glass shards hit the floor and the people.

Sakura twisted around, but Sasuke stopped her. "Wha—"

And then, there were gunshots. Screams, and blood.

**.blood chemistry—**

Sasuke didn't think, only reacted. Terror for Sakura's safety made him move out of reflex.

"Sasuke—" He locked his arms around her shoulders, shielding her head. Quickly rolling to switch their position— Sakura below him, his body on top of hers.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The gunshots drowned her voice. He maneuvered so that they were behind the couch. He managed to land on his behind, Sakura's body collapsing on top of him. Their limbs were tangled, bodies sweaty. "…What's happening?"

"Be quiet."

"But—" A string of gunshots silenced her. She gripped him around the torso tightly.

_Damn it! _Sasuke cursed. Where was his happy ending? He was having such a torrid make-out session with a sexy girl _and_ those bastards appeared? Fucked up assholes, ruining his wet dream that came to life. Cautiously, he peeked over the couch. The angle granted him a perfect view of the dance floor where two figures in jumpsuits stood—

_Jumpsuits?_

In the dance floor, facing a booth.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Don't worry."

_Fucking clowns. _It was the SOUND, he fumed, recognizing yellow and violet, and amazingly, there was no _red._ Which struck him weird. He cursed again— _shit— _realizing who the target and the victim was.

(_"He's here." Karin whispered, "this club is his."_

"_Where is he?"_

_Karin switched their position. "Behind me." Sasuke's eyes flicked over her shoulder. "The man in the lounge, in the separate booth." Dark eyes squinted. "In red tie. Found him?"_

"_Aa." The man was in late thirties, with cold shrewd eyes, arching cheekbones and pointy chin. "One."_

"_Hai." Karin leaned closer. "Karasuma Seishiro." Her red lips curved knowingly. "Familiar, yes? He's a stockholder in your company, Sasuke-kun. He was the one who brought Carnage 13 to MIKOTO International. Arranged the murder and chose _Sakura _as their grave…"_

"_Why would he want to kill his business associates?"_

_Karin shrugged, swaying seductively. "Who knows? Capture him, Mad Hatter and ask him.")_

**.mathematics—**

Too late.

Karasuma, _One, _was dead, drowning in his own blood. The violet assassin drew out a sword; the yellow tall, lanky assassin shook his head, his hair pale, lifted a gun and shot.

"Sasuke-kun…" he returned his attention to her. "What… happened?" her voice was thin and Sasuke felt his jaw clench. It was his fucking fault why she got in this place. "Someone was killed, right?" His nose flared.

"Forget it." People screamed and scrammed, running to exits, terrified. Because the part where they were was blanketed in the shadow, Sasuke found it easy and safer to move without being seen. He remained cautious, however, as he pulled Sakura back to her feet. Before he could stop her, she turned her head around and saw the two thin figures and the bloodbath. Her eyes widened slightly, her hand stiffening in his.

"Sakura." He hissed, grabbing her cheek, forcing her to back at him.

"Sasuke… kun…"

"Forget it. I want you to forget _it._"

"…"

"Okay?" With his warm thumb, he rubbed her cheek, comforting her, or himself, he didn't know. Mutely, the girl nodded. "Good. That's good."

Silently, carefully, he led her to the nearest exit where people squeezed out hurriedly, making it difficult for them to exit as fast as they can. Thankfully, the two assassins didn't start a shooting frenzy, unlike the last time (with Three). He led Sakura out by the arm, kept walking, away from the terrified crowd. Satisfied with the distance, he pushed her against a wall, put his hands on either side of her head and stepped closer until they were chest to chest.

"Stay here."

"Sasuke…kun—"

He interrupted her with a hot, demanding kiss, stealing her breath. She gasped softly, hands flying to grip his shirt.

"Stay here." He repeated firmly. "It's safer. Wait for me."

She kept blinking, breathless and she looked beautiful as she struggled to recover. "Where… are you going?"

He smirked, despite of the fury he felt. "I'm going to find a police and a taxi." Sighing deeply, he cupped her cheek. "Forget what you saw." He slanted his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply. His breath was hot on her mouth. Her skin was damp and warm under his fingers. He pushed forward, crushing her body; she opened her mouth, her tongue coming out, to taste, to tease. The desire was overflowing again. He had to stop.

He _had _to.

He released her lips, stepping back to allow her to breathe.

"Wait here."

Dazedly, the girl nodded.

**.trigonometry—**

When Sasuke came back, Sakura was gone.

"Damn it!" he snapped, looking around.

Immediately after calling Kakashi about the murder and Naruto to fetch them, he went back as quickly as possible. Cursing, he took out his phone and dialed Sakura's number. She wasn't answering, until the ring shifted to a voicemail. Angrily, he snapped his phone shut, running back to the front of the club. There was no sign of pink hair. Panicking now, Sasuke jumped when his phone rang. The caller ID said: _Neji._

Spinning around to leave the scene, he answered the call.

"Cheshire Cat informed me about… _One_."

"Hn."

"Duchess-sama specified—"

"It wasn't me." Sasuke snarled.

Neji quieted. After a while, he said. "Was it…?"

"The fucking clowns, that's what."

"Damn it." Neji silenced, Sasuke frowned. "The lead's gone, we—" there was another silence from Neji's line.

"Oi—"

A scream erupted from the background. Sasuke's eyes widened, "Neji—"

Neji shouted a name.

**.arts—**

The room of the eldest princess was at the end of the third floor of the imperial Japanese mansion.

Unseen, very, very slowly, a fluctuating thin wall passed over the third floor hallway. As it passed the antique clock standing in the middle of the corridor, the ticking hand slowed down –

(_tick, tick… tick… _

_tick… ti—) _vibrated—

And eventually froze.

The peaceful slumber was broken when a scream tore in the air, followed by another shout.

"HINATA!"

* * *

Um, hiiiii?


End file.
